Lazos Familiares
by Biffy316
Summary: Traducción de Family Ties por SkiesOverGideon. Después de su caída del puente Bifrost, Loki,sin gran parte de su magia,es acogido por una familia suburbana. El decide escaparse tan pronto como le sea posible pero por alguna extraña razón las cosas no van como el esperaba.
1. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

"¡Mamá!"

El prolongado y casi nervioso llamado hizo que Mary se levantara de su lugar en el sofá. Por primera vez en días, había encontrado el tiempo para leer. Había terminado tres palabras completas cuando Joe comenzó a gritar, ella tuvo que recordarse a si misma que amaba a su familia.

Y mucho.

Después se puso de pie dirigiéndose al patio trasero, frotándose la espalda atreves de su blusa. Su patio que era bastante amplio, estaba cercado y una hilera de arboles lo rodeaba por un costado. Los otros límites eran marcados por su jardín en un extremo y lodo en el otro. Nada de lo que hacia servía para deshacerse del fango.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay un cuerpo en el jardín," dijo Joe, mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules preocupados.

"Por supuesto que si," murmuro, abriendo la puerta que daba al patio. Tenia dos niñas y tres niños, todos entre las edades de dieciséis y cuatro años, y a esas alturas ya nada la tomaba por sorpresa.

Nada.

Ni siquiera el hombre de cabellos obscuros recostado boca abajo en el fango a un lado de la cerca le molestaba. Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, donde Joe y su hermana pequeña Lyn estaban de pie, aplastando sus rostros contra el cristal. Ella apunto hacia los niños y les hizo una señal para que se fueran. El rostro de Joe desapareció para luego regresar por uno de los costados de la casa un momento después.

"¿Mamá?"

"Ve por Mike," le dijo, "también por Papá. Y dile a Lyn que deje de lamer la ventana." Su hija menor, de cuatro años, presionaba su boca abierta contra el cristal paseando su lengua por toda la superficie transparente.

Pasando sus manos por sus cabellos rubios, que tenian el infortunado habito de convertirse en una maraña de rizos cada que la humedad decidía subir un poco, Mary lo peino en algo parecido a una coleta y espero por su esposo y su hijo mayor.

Mike salió de la casa cinco minutos después, con sus pies descalzos golpeando las lozas, parecía como si recién hubiera salido de la cama. No seria poco común. "Lleva tu trasero de regreso a la casa y ponte unos zapatos," le dijo, y el chico se dio la vuelta con una expresión que bien podría compararse con la de un mártir.

Bob salió justo detrás del, era un hombre delgado que media poco más de 1.80, con anteojos delicados que resbalaban sobre su nariz. El y Mike eran de estatura similar, pero el chico era una masa de músculos, ejercitado para ser un jugador de futbol americano mientras que Bob parecía poder ser arrastrado por cualquier corriente de viento. "Hay un hombre en tu lodo."

"_Tu_ lodo," Mary le corrigió. "dijiste que cortarías las ramas de esos arboles para que esta parte del jardín tuviera mas sol y así se secara."

Bob suspiro. "Ya hemos hablado de esto, Mary. El árbol esta en el jardín de los vecinos, y no puedo cortar nada sin su autorización."

"¡Pero nadie vive ahí!" exclamo. La casa era propiedad de una compañía extranjera, y era rentada a los empleados. Aunque permanecía vacía desde hace casi cuatro años.

"Mary-"

Mike se abrió camino fuera de la casa, usando sus zapatillas deportivas sucias. Los labios de Mary se tensaron en una fina línea. Probablemente había salido de su desordenada habitación, hacia la sala familiar, pasando por la cocina, y saliendo al jardín con esos zapatos. Sus alfombras estarían asquerosas. Sin embrago, Mike se detuvo en seco cuando miro el cuerpo en el jardín. "¿Por que hay un tipo muerto en el lodo de Mamá?"

Mary dejo salir un suspiro. "No esta _muerto_. Solo ayúdame a levantarlo y llevarlo adentro."

Les tomo alrededor de quince minutos pasar al hombre del fango a la casa, subir las escaleras, y dejarlo en la habitación de invitados. Lyn y Joe observaron el proceso con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Mike paseaba sus sucios pies de un lado a otro en la alfombra blanca del segundo piso. Cuando tuvieron al hombre cubierto de lodo en la habitación, Mary se dio cuenta que había un fallo en la planeación. No había forma, definitivamente _no había forma_, de que ella dejara un cuerpo sucio sobre esa cama.

"¡Anna!" grito, dedicándoles a Mike y Bob una mirada severa que decía, muy claramente, _si dejan caer a ese hombre, los matare_. "¡Jack!"

Jack contesto primero, probablemente porque Anna estaba pegada a su iPod y echando raíces con su teléfono en mano. "¿Quien es el tipo muerto?" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

Mary decidió ignorarlo. "Jack, ve al armario que esta en el pasillo y trae una de las mantas para acampar," dijo. El le dio una mirada confundida antes de salir por la puerta. Se escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente del armario, y Mary cerro los ojos, conto hasta diez, recordando una vez más lo mucho que amaba a su familia.

Después de que Jack y Joe extendieran la manta sobre la cama para alivio de Mary, colocaron al hombre inconsciente ahí. Mike desapareció del lugar, lo mas seguro es que regresara a su cueva en el sótano, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas minutos después cuando se escucharon los sonidos de una batería por toda la casa.

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, Anna apareció en la habitación de invitados, su cabello rubio, rebelde como el de Mary, enmarcaba su rostro como si fuera un halo. "Mamá, dile a Mike que se calle." Demando, mirando las escaleras que iban al primer piso como si quisiera quemarlas con sus ojos. "No puedo estudiar si esta haciendo ese ruido."

"No estas estudiando," Jack dijo. "Estas enviando mensajes a tu _novio_."

Joe hizo ademanes de besos, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, adquiriendo el aspecto de un pez. "Novio, novio," repitió.

Anna hizo un gruñido de indignación y salió de ahí. La puerta de la habitación que compartía con Lyn fue azotada un minuto después. Por supuesto, Lyn siguio a Anna, y ahora ella dio un largo quejido. "¡Mamá! ¡Anna cerro con llave!"

Mary masajeo el puente de su nariz. "Mamá esta ocupada ahora, Lyn," contesto mientras Bob trataba de salir por la puerta. "Oh, no, no iras a ninguna parte. Nos sentaremos y hablaremos de lo que vamos hacer con el hombre inconsciente que esta en la cama."

Inmediatamente, Joe comenzó a gritar, "_Los muertos no hablan_." Arqueando su dedo para simular un garfio pirata y salió corriendo de la habitación, riendo histéricamente.

Jack fue tras su hermano menor. "¡Piratas!" grito, y Mary se sintió aliviada por el hecho de que los niños pasarían las siguientes cuatro horas viendo Piratas del Caribe en sus diferentes versiones.

Eso dejaba a Bob y Mary solos en la habitación, Ella dio un gran suspiro, se cruzo de brazos, y recargo su cadera contra el antiguo vestidor. "Así que ¿Qué hacemos con el tipo cubierto de lodo en la cama?" pregunto, dejando salir su preocupación ahora que los niños no estaban cerca.

Bob se coloco a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura. Ella no desperdicio el tiempo y apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro. "Comencemos por preguntarle a la policía si hay algún reporte de personas extraviadas o criminales merodeando al rededor," dijo, siempre la voz del pragmatismo. De vez en vez le sorprendía la manera tan objetiva con la que miraba el mundo, pero ella quería casarse con un académico, y así lo hizo. Bob tenia un doctorado en una complicada clase de matemáticas que parecía mas griego que otra cosa, el era brillante, y ella lo amaba.

Solo que era muy, muy pragmático.

"¿Y después?" pregunto.

Bob le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza. "Lo mas amable que podemos hacer es darle un lugar donde quedarse hasta que pueda ponerse de pie."

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Pragmático, pero bondadoso. "Creo que podemos hacerlo," ella estuvo de acuerdo. Despues se separo un poco y le dio un golpe suave. "Ahora ve por algo de tu ropa. Le quitaremos esa…" se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño al ver al hombre en la cama. "Esa armadura de Feria del Renacimiento. Hay que quitársela. Y lavarla."

La armadura resulto ser el más complicado atuendo que ella hubiese tocado nunca. Tenía por lo menos quince capas, gruesas tiras de cuero y metal, hebillas y botones en los más extraños lugares, y para cuando ella y Bob llegaron a la ropa interior, una pequeña capa de sudor cubría sus frentes.

"¿Y que rayos es eso?" pregunto, apuntando a la entrepierna del hombre.

"Un taparrabo," Bob sugirió.

Bastardo pragmático. "Como sea. Ayúdame a vestirlo con tu ropa."

Les tomo otros diez minutos vestirlo de nuevo, y cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Mary se acerco a su esposo, con la ropa sucia en sus manos. "¿Crees que es una buena idea?" pregunto en voz baja. Hace treinta años sabia que sus padres no lo hubieran dudado. No pensarían dos veces en recibir a un hombre desconocido y cuidarlo hasta que mejorara. Pero había mucha gente perturbada y desequilibrada en este mundo, y ella tenia una casa llena de niños. "Probablemente no este aquí mucho tiempo."

"¿No creerás que?" comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse de blusa. Dejo caer la armadura en una cesta de ropa sucia y la alejo con su pie.

"No." Bob contesto. "Ese es un lindo disfraz. Caro. Probablemente es un entusiasta, así que lo mas seguro es que tenga amigos que se preocupen por el cuando no aparezca."

Mientras Mary se quitaba la blusa, Bob tomo el teléfono de su mesa de noche y comenzó a marcar. Ella frunció el ceño, desapareciendo dentro del vestidor, y la tranquila voz de Bob se escuchaba a través de la puerta entre abierta mientras explicaba la situación al policía que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Ella suspiro, sacando una blusa del gancho y pasando sus dedos sobe la suave tela. Aun si nadie preguntaba por el, después de unos días, probablemente ellos pudieran enviarlo a casa. Dejarían que se recuperara, tomara sus cosas, y saliera de ahí.

Saliendo del vestidor, le sonrió a Bob mientras el colgaba el teléfono. El atardecer atravesaba la ventana, proyectando una luz dorada en el piso y haciendo visible las pequeñas partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. "¿Con quien hablabas?" pregunto, pensando en que debían darles a conocer a los chicos la situación de su invitado.

"¿El teléfono?" Bob pregunto observando el aparato en su mano. "Oh, con nadie. Iba a llamar a Mamá."

Mary le dio una brillante sonrisa. "Por eso me case contigo," dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Le pediré a Anna que vigile a nuestro huésped hasta que despierte."

No sentía restricciones o preocupaciones por esa decisión. Si debía tenerlas fue algo que nunca le paso por lamente, y tranquilamente instalo a Anna en la habitación de huéspedes.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Loki regreso en si con un dolor de cabeza palpitante, presiono sus dedos contra sus ojos hasta que los colores explotaron frente a sus parpados, como si eso fuera de ayuda. Después, con un suspiro tembloroso, bajo sus manos, y abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse observando un techo abovedado de color blanco que le era totalmente desconocido.

Le tomo tan solo un momento percatarse de su estado. Su armadura no estaba, no había muerto, había caído a traves del tiempo y el espacio en un lugar que no era Niflheim, y sentía un extraño peso sobre sus rodillas.

Rápidamente se enderezo. Las nauseas golpearon su estomago, puntos negros nublaron su visión, y una pequeña niña aferrada a un conejo de felpa casi tan grande como ella lo observaba desde donde se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, del mismo color azul cielo que los de Thor, y su fino cabello rubio rizado estaba recogido en una desordenada coleta con un atroz lazo con los colores del arcoíris. Ella le regalo una gran sonrisa.

"¡Anna! ¡Anna!" su cabeza giro a la derecha de Loki, el siguió su mirada. Una Adolescente estaba sentada en la silla junto a el, con audífonos blancos en sus oídos, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, mientras sus dedos se movían con rapidez sobre la pantalla de un pequeño aparato manual.

Cuando Anna, el suponía que ese era el nombre de la adolescente, no respondió, la pequeña niña le lanzo su conejo. El juguete golpeo a Anna directamente en el rostro, y la chica arranco los audífonos de sus orejas y gruño, "¿Que es lo que quieres, pequeña- oh." Ella lo observo. "Eh, hola."

El le devolvió la mirada, escudriñando sus rasgos faciales. Nariz larga y delgada, ojos color café, cabello rizado de una textura más gruesa que el de la pequeña niña. Mentón afilado, pómulos altos. Probablemente algún día seria muy bella, para alguien que no fuera el. "Hola," dijo lentamente.

Ella volteo su rostro, tomo aliento, y grito, "¡Mamá! ¡El tipo muerto despertó!"

Loki se contrajo, el volumen de esa voz lanzo un punzante dolor a travez de su cráneo que retumbo dentro de su cabeza hasta el punto que sintió que vomitaría o se desmayaría o tal vez las dos cosas. Requirió una enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no hacer ninguna de las dos.

Otra mujer entro a la habitación, y por un loco momento Loki pensó que estaba en presencia de las Valkirias. Excepto porque las Valkirias nunca vestirían esa clase de pantalones azules y esa blusa suelta que la nueva mujer llevaba. Tampoco tenían hijas, Anna y la niña en sus rodillas obviamente eran suyas.

Ella lo observó por un momento antes de voltear con Anna, que estaba entretenida con el aparato manual de nuevo, un aspecto de feroz concentración en su rostro. "¿Anna, que estas haciendo?"

"Enviando mensajes," Anna contesto.

"¡Novio, Novio!" la pequeña niña dijo con voz cantarina, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Loki pensó de nuevo que debía de estar terriblemente enfermo.

Anna hizo un sonido de molestia y rodo los ojos, pero no levanto la vista. "Ben y yo no estamos hablando ahora, dah. Dios, Lyn, eres tan estúpida."

"No es estúpida. Solo tiene cuatro años," su madre contesto, su expresión y tono carecían de diversión. "Anna. ¿Le preguntaste a nuestro huésped como se siente?"

Los ojos de Anna se posaron brevemente sobre el, y Loki hizo lo mismo, desconcertado. "¿Cómo estas?" pregunto, aunque era obvio que no le interesaba.

"¡Anna Marie Frederickson!"

La adolescente alzo sus manos. "Mamá, mira, lo siento, pero tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que preocuparme por un tipo no muerto que usa la ropa deportiva de Papá-"Loki bajo la vista y enarco una ceja. Estaba usando un atuendo viejo y desgastado no apto ni siquiera para un campesino. "- esta bien. Stacey acaba de terminar con Jeremy y todos sabíamos que eso iba a pasar, pero ella esta destrozada, así que le dije que Jordan quiere salir con ella, pero no creo que eso sirva por que ella cree que Jordan quiere salir con Megan, pero a Megan le gustaría salir con Kevin, y tengo _muchas_ cosas en mi cabeza en este momento, ¿Esta bien?" con eso, la chica salió de la habitación como un vendaval.

Su madre se llevo una mano al rostro antes de voltear a ver a Loki con una sonrisa débil. "Hola", dijo.

"Hola," el contesto.

La pequeña en sus rodillas eligió ese momento para moverse, subiendo por sus piernas hasta su regazo. Ella tomo las manos de Loki, envolviéndolas a su alrededor, y dandole una sonrisa tan grande que a el le sorprendió que su rostro no se partiera por la mitad. "Nuevo conejo," anuncio.

La madre hizo un sonido estrangulado similar al de un gato ahogándose. "Lo siento, espera, solo déjame-" y la mujer se apresuro a acercarse y quito a la niña, Lyn, de su regazo. Le regreso su conejo de felpa, y apunto hacia la puerta, diciendo en un tono con el cual ningún niño discutiría, "Afuera. Ahora." Entonces Lyn se fue, arrastrando su conejo tras ella, Loki miro a la madre, expectante.

Ella se sentó en la silla previamente ocupada por la adolescente. Anna. "¿Cómo te sientes?" la pregunta parecía bizarramente fuera de lugar después de la discusión con su familia que Loki no supo como responder.

Honestamente, supuso. "Tengo una horrible jaqueca," dijo.

"Puedo traerte una aspirina." El asumió que esa era una clase de medicamento mortal, y el negó con la cabeza porque no tenia la mínima intención de tomarlo.

Eso solo empeoro su dolor.

Ella debió de haber visto algo en su rostro, un gesto, quizás, que la convenció de que necesitaba la medicina a pesar de todo, porque se disculpo y salió de la habitación. En su ausencia, se examino a si mismo con mas cuidado, presionando sus manos contra su rostro y estudiándose en el espejo del lado opuesto de la cama.

Todo estaba donde se suponía que debía de estar, pero algo andaba mal. Quizás en las sombras bajo sus ojos, o en la expresión de su rostro, que no podía quitar. Quizás estaba en el gruñido de su estomago o en la picazón en su piel cuando escucho los pies de la mujer caminar por el pasillo alfombrado. O quizás estaba en el completo vacio que sentía muy dentro de el, en ese lugar visceral de donde salía su magia.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a su descubrimiento; la madre entro en la habitación, con un vaso con agua en una mano y píldoras en la otra. "Toma," dijo, ofreciéndole las dos cosas mientras se sentaba en la silla un vez mas.

A pesar de que sabía que no resultaría, trato de utilizar magia para hacer desaparecer las pildoras cuando se las llevo a la boca. No funciono, y lucho una corta y terrible batalla en contra del pánico, porque ¿Qué era Loki sin su magia? El instinto gano sobre el pánico, y un simple truco con su mano fue suficiente para ocultar las píldoras entre sus ropas. Paso un gran trago de agua, descubriendo que se encontraba increíblemente sediento, y acabo con el contenido del vaso en segundos.

"Gracias," dijo.

Ella lo estudio abiertamente por un momento algo a lo que el no estaba acostumbrado, una expresión perpleja se formo en su rostro. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a eso; los Asgardianos siempre habían tenido expresiones reservadas para con el. Pero la curiosidad de esa mujer era visible en todo su rostro. "¿Sabes como terminaste en mi patio trasero?" ella pregunto.

Por supuesto que lo sabia, pero era algo que no compartiría con ella. "No, yo- "imito una voz afligida, abriendo sus ojos para que el aire los llenara de lagrimas. La apariencia llorosa obtuvo la reacción esperada. La expresión de la mujer se lleno de compasión, y ella se inclino hacia el. No había previsto que lo tocara, pero el acepto lo que suponía que era una mano consoladora sobre su brazo con gracia y dignidad. "No recuerdo- Mi nombre- es lo único."

"¿Cual es tu nombre, cariño?"

En el tiempo en el que descubriera por que no tenia magia y rectificara la situación, el jugaría un poco con ella para que nunca olvidara la respuesta a esa pregunta. Su nombre. "Loki," dijo, presionando sus manos contra su rostro porque estaba seguro que no podría resistir los deseos de reírse de la mujer en cualquier momento.

Pero la risa tuvo su beneficio. Cuando sus hombros temblaron, ella seguramente pensó que el estaba llorando, y los pequeños jadeos que no pudo evitar probablemente habían confundidos con sollozos en lugar de risa contenida.


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Cuarenta minutos y un baño después se vio sentado en una mullida silla de respaldo alto siendo el centro de toda la atención. Los tres hijos mas jóvenes de aquella mujer lo observaban con interés descarado, lo que verdaderamente lo hacia sentir incomodo. Loki no disfrutaba ser el blanco de las miradas; prefería pasar desapercibido, merodeando por entre las sombras y los lugares ocultos.

La hija mayor, Anna, una vez mas estaba pegada a su extraño aparato, y el hijo mayor parecía estar similarmente absorto en su propio dispositivo. Observo la mano del chico hasta que el artefacto emitió un leve sonido parecido a un tintineo, y fue entonces que comenzó un gran flujo de actividad.

La madre – Mary decía que era su nombre – se lo arrebato de las manos, y el empezaba a quejarse cuando una mirada severa y amenazante lo detuvo, y después tomo el de Anna también. "No celulares," les dijo, y Loki tuvo que reconocer que admiraba como dos simples palabras y una sencilla expresión podía apagar cualquier objeción.

"Pero- "

"Tu drama personal puede esperar," dijo el padre, sentándose en el sofá junto al hijo mayor. Volteo a ver a Loki con una aguda mirada, y el lo evaluó en un instante – académico, protector, generalmente tranquilo. Del tipo que piensa antes de hablar, usualmente utilizaba un tono de voz suave, un erudito relativamente. Un completo contraste con el resto de su familia que parecía haber salido a la madre con lenguas afiladas y temperamento volátil.

Después de colocar los aparatos en una pequeña mesa a su costado, Mary se coloco de pie junto a la silla de Loki. Ese gesto, pensó, era extrañamente protector. Pero, claro, una mujer con cinco hijos probablemente caería fácilmente en el rol maternal con cualquier individuo aparentemente herido. Aborrecía que lo consideraran tan débil, jurando que en la primera oportunidad se iría de ahí.

"Niños, este es Loki," dijo Mary. "Tuvo un accidente y no puede recordar nada, así que hasta que mejore, su padre y yo decidimos que se quedara con nosotros."

Anna levanto la mano, y no dijo nada hasta que su madre se lo indico. Una curiosa manera de pedir autorización para hablar. Loki también hizo una nota mental de tal acto. "Esta bien, entonces, ¿Esto va a afectar los horarios del baño? Porque el que Jack se bañe por la mañana ya corta el tiempo que necesito para _arreglar_ mi cabello."

Pequeña zorra contenciosa. "Puedo bañarme por las noches," Loki dijo, y esa frase hizo que en Anna brillara una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Podemos reacomodar el horario después." Mary señalo a la niña más pequeña. "Loki, ella es Lyn."

Lyn le mostro cuatro dedos. "Tengo así," dijo con orgullo. El le sonrió indulgentemente, y ella chillo, abrazando al monstruoso conejo de felpa con todas sus fuerzas.

"El es Joe." Señalo al niño mas pequeño, que se parecía mucho a su padre, tenía entre siete u ocho años, pero juzgar las edades de los mortales era casi imposible. En un momento eran bebes, y al otro estaban muertos. Loki nunca había tenido la necesidad de prestar mucha atención a sus cortas vidas. Le molestaba su propia falta de visión en ese aspecto. "Y Jack."

Jack con los mismos ojos cafés y cabello castaño de su hermano, simplemente lo observo, en silencio.

"Anna, a quien ya conoces." Anna volvió a sonreírle, y Loki se las agrreglo para contener un gesto de desagrado antes de que este cruzara por su rostro. "Mike, el mayor."

Era imposible no despreciar a Mike a primera vista. El chico tenía complexión fuerte muy similar a la de Thor, hombros anchos, y brillantes ojos azules. Ese color azul cielo que parecía ser común en esa familia en particular no era molesto. El cabello castaño claro y rizado en su cabeza tampoco era molesto. Pero los dos se conducían con la misma arrogancia casual, exudaban ese indulgente carisma y un encanto que venia de la confianza en si mismos.

"Hey," dijo Mike. Oh, y era _justamente_ tan inteligente como Thor. Maravilloso.

"Un placer," Loki le dijo, sin confiar en su autocontrol como para decir algo más.

El padre se acerco, ofreciéndole la mano. Loki la tomo, solo porque eso era lo que se esperaba. "Robert," dijo. "Todos me llaman Bob."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Loki estaba plenamente consiente de que debía decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento. "Me siento honrado por su buena voluntad al permitirme quedarme en su casa," dijo finalmente, poniendo tanta sinceridad como le era posible en su voz.

Con una risa que parecía un poco apenada, Mary palmeo su hombro. El estaba consiente de que en aproximadamente una hora había recibido mas atención física de esos extraños de lo que había experimentado por parte de su familia en toda su vida. "Es lo menos que podemos hacer," ella dijo.

"Así que ¿Eso es todo?" Anna pregunto. Mary la observo con una mirada que Frigga hubiera apreciado, pero esta no le hizo nada a la chica. "¿Qué? Mira, tengo cosas que hacer ¿Si? Tengo un examen de matemáticas mañana."

"Oh, maldición, también yo," Mike dijo. Su padre lo golpeo en un costado de la cabeza, y Loki lucho contra el brote de simpatía y enojo que sintió en su estomago. "¿Que demonios, Papá?"

"No eres lo suficiente grande como para que no te lave la boca con jabón. Ve a poner la mesa," Bob contesto. Loki dudaba que Bob pudiera hacerle algo a Mike si el no lo deseaba, pero el chico, malhumorado, se disculpo en voz baja por su lenguaje y fue hacia la cocina.

Observo relativamente divertido como el resto de los niños intentaron una fuga masiva. Mary atrapo a Joe y Jack antes de que desparecieran por las escaleras, y Bob detuvo a Anna colocando uno de sus dedos en la pretina de su pantalón. "Cocina," Mary dijo, volteando a los chicos y empujándolos para que caminaran.

"Pero tengo un examen de matemáticas-"

"También tienes una cena con la cual ayudarme," Mary dijo, interrumpiendo a Anna y apuntando en dirección a la cocina. Anna gruño y siguió a los dos niños, empujándolos cuando estos no se movieron más rápido.

Mientras tanto, Lyn, se había colocado junto con su conejo, detrás de las piernas de Loki, por debajo de la silla. El la miro, y ella sonrió. "Conejo nuevo," le dijo.

"¿Puede decir algo mas?" pregunto, un tanto exasperado.

Negando con la cabeza, Bob se levanto del sofá, se escucho como sus rodillas sonaron. "No, no con las personas que le agradan," contesto. "¿Te gustan los sucios joes?"

Ese fue, según Loki, un triste comentario al momento en que su mente conjuro una imagen del pequeño Joe cubierto de lodo, sus ropas roídas y maltratadas. "Eh…Yo no…"

La expresión de simpatía que Bob tenía en el rostro fue remplazada por una energética sonrisa que lo hizo enfurecer. "No te preocupes por eso. En el camino descubriremos que tipo de comida te gusta."

Resulto ser que los sucios joes eran sorprendentemente comestibles. Hacían honor a su nombre, y mirar a Lyn y Joe comerlos fue quizás el punto culminante de la noche de Loki. Para el final de la cena, todo el frente de Lyn estaba cubierto con salsa de carne, así como sus brazos hasta los codos. Mary parecía tomarlo de buen modo; si estaba molesta, nunca lo noto. Joe se las había arreglado para mantener la mayor parte de la carne dentro del pan, una hazaña que incluso Loki tenia que admirar (Sus primeras dos mordidas fueron de una ejecución tan pobre como toda la cena de Lyn), pero aun así el niño tenia cubierta toda la parte baja del rostro.

Hubo solo un momento de peligro al inicio de la comida en el que Loki casi pierde el control del emparedado, y Anna lo molesto sin piedad por eso. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle (y pensando en que debía sentirse afortunada de que el no tuviera su magia), Mike, a la izquierda de Loki, pateo a su hermana por debajo de la mesa y le recordó la vez en que termino cubierta de algo llamado helado.

Para su sorpresa, una ronda del juego _quien puede avergonzar mas al otro_ comenzó. Mary y Bob se unieron, y ella conto la vez en que Mike había arrancado todas las flores del jardín de sus vecinos. La historia de Bob dejo a Anna con la boca abierta, su mirada iba del rostro de Loki al de su padre, mientras decía consternada "¡Papá!" y "Oh mi Dios, me moriré."

Y cuando la comida termino, toda la familia se movió en impecable sincronía para limpiar la mesa y los platos en no más de quince minutos. Mike enjuagaba los platos y tallaba los recipientes y ollas, Anna los secaba, y Jack tenía que poner algunos de los utensilios en una gran maquina a un lado del fregadero, y acomodar otros en sus respectivos lugares. Joe iba y venia de la mesa a la cocina, apilando los platos para Mike y guardando los condimentos. Mary despareció para limpiar a Lyn, y Bob tomo asiento en la sala familiar; ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente preocupado porque las labores no se realizaran.

Loki habria esperado quejas y reproches. No le habría sorprendido si los niños, tan pronto como su madre estuviera fuera de vista y su padre distraído, dejaran sus tareas y se fueran. Pero no lo hicieron. Trabajaron en un silencio amigable, y encontró la manera tan sencilla con la que se relacionaban tan sorprendente como incomoda.

Al terminar sus tareas se dispersaron. Mike y Jack volaron escaleras abajo, Mike hablaba de algo llamado Call of Duty a lo que Bob respondió diciendo que Jack era muy joven para eso así que debían buscar otro juego. Anna desapareció escaleras arriba, probablemente en su habitación, mientras Joe tomo asiento en el sofá junto a su padre, robo el objeto plástico de las manos de Bob, y comenzó a presionar botones. Una pantalla encendida – televisión, pensó Loki- cambiaba de una imagen a otra hasta que Bob recupero la posesión del objeto plástico y dejo la programación en lo que claramente era su estación preferida.

"Toma asiento," Bob dijo, señalando un sillón largo.

Loki se quedo en un extremo del sofá, casi al borde del asiento "Tus hijos están bien entrenados," observo, y Bob rio.

"Solo porque saben que su madre les quitara los privilegios del teléfono celular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no hacen sus labores," contesto. "Mary se encarga de la disciplina. Yo me oculto en la oficina del sótano trabajando en los números. ¿Recuerdas algún programa que te guste?" el levanto el objeto en su mano, y la palabra _remoto_ se filtro en la mente de Loki. "Podemos cambiar de canal hasta que reconozcas algo."

El negó con la cabeza. "Lo que prefieras esta bien."

"¿Extreme Makevoer?" Mary pegunto mientras entraba al salón familiar. Su esposo asintió, y Loki los observo disimuladamente mientras colocaba a Lyn en el sofá junto a Bob y Joe.

Casi tan pronto como Mary se sentó, los niños comenzaron a competir por sus posiciones, y Loki suprimió un respingo, seguro de empezarían a gritar y llorar en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así; Lyn se quedo contenta en el regazo de su padre, y Joe se acomodo como pudo entre las piernas de sus padres. Con una expresión de neutralidad, Loki pretendía ver el programa que habían elegido mientras estudiaba a los cuatro mortales.

Lyn estaba dormida en menos de diez minutos, acurrucada con su padre. Una de sus manos descansaba en la cadera de la niña, y de vez en vez, como si no estuviera consiente de lo que hacia, Bob le daba un suave beso en su cabeza. Mary estaba recargada contra su esposo, su cuerpo rodeaba de manera protectora a Joe, y para el final del programa estaba quedándose dormida con su cabeza en el hombro de Bob. Joe parecía el único realmente atento a lo que pasaba en la televisión, pero cada vez se hundía más y mas en el sofá, hasta que estuvo tan abajo que apenas podía decirse que permanecía sobre el sillón.

Loki asimilo y catalogo todo esto, guardando sus conjeturas para mas tarde. Pero cuando se metió a la cama que le habían ofrecido, cayo en un profundo sueño en cuestión de segundos.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Despertó lentamente por una sensación de presión, calor y sudor, y por un momento, se pregunto si estaba en Muspel y el día anterior había sido tan solo un salvaje sueño. Entonces Loki abrió los ojos y descubrió que el calor y la presión provenían de la pequeña niña que dormía sobre su pecho.

Aun estaba formulando una propia y bien articulada respuesta a la situación cuando Lyn bostezo y abrió los ojos. "Hola," ella dijo, frotándose el rostro con su mano.

"Buenos días," contesto suavemente. "¿Cuando llegaste aquí?"

"Pesadillas," le dijo. "Anna patea."

Oh, bien. El supuso que tampoco querría compartir la cama con la adolescente, y envolvió en sus brazos a la niña mientras se sentaba. Acomodándola sobre sus caderas, se levanto de la cama, casi cayendo con el conejo de felpa y su propia playera. Dio un resoplido; necesitaba sus ropas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió para encararse con lo que solo podía describir como caos en su mas pura forma.

Joe, desnudo, corría del la recamara principal a la suya, riendo como un maniático, su madre iba tras el. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba empapado y cubierto de jabón. La puerta frente a el se abrió, y Anna, con el cabello mojado y envuelta en una toalla con la regadera aun corriendo, grito "¡Mamá, Mike uso toda el agua caliente!"

"¡Entonces báñate mas rápido!" Fue la respuesta de su madre mientras desaparecía en la habitación de Joe.

Jack se escabullo en el baño pasando a un costado de Anna, ella volteo a ver a su hermano, gritándole para que saliera de ahí y la dejara vestirse. Jack, nada impresionado, se tomo su tiempo para recolectar sus cosas antes de correr hacia la habitación principal. Bob estaba al pie de las escaleras, sosteniendo un cesto de ropa, el esquivo con gracia a Jack antes de que el chico pudiera derribarlo. "¿Quién necesita ropa interior?" pregunto.

"¡Yo!" Anna se acerco a su padre, tomando algunas ropas de la canasta, finalmente notando a Loki que permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar. El enarco una ceja mientras ella gritaba, "¡Deja de verme, pervertido!" antes de regresar al baño y azotar la puerta.

"No te preocupes por eso," Bob dijo con serenidad, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lyn y Anna para dejar la canasta.

Loki lo siguió, apoyando de nuevo a Lyn contra su cadera. "Creo que esto te pertenece."

La mirada de Bob finalmente se centro en la niña, y rio. "¿Entro en tu habitación? Lo siento, espero que no estés molesto, ella hace ese tipo de cosas." Extendió sus brazos. "Vamos, Lyn." La niña se dejo ir contra el pecho de Bob, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

"¡Mamá, Ethan llego!" Mike grito desde el primer piso. "¡Hasta luego!"

Mary asomo la cabeza desde la habitación de Joe, y Loki pudo ver como ella intentaba contener el cuerpo escurridizo del infante. "¡Usa el cinturón! ¡Que tengas un buen día!" después de eso desapareció de nuevo, dejando a Loki solo en el pasillo. Bob, supuso, se había llevado a Lyn para vestirla.

Inseguro de que hacer, comenzó a retirarse de nuevo a su habitación cuando Jack apareció y lo saludo. "Es una locura por la mañana," dijo el niño cuando Loki se acerco.

"Aun así estas listo," Loki observo.

Jack asintió. "Lyn necesita mucha ayuda, y Joe puede hacer todo por el mismo, pero no quiere. Mike y Anna se gritan casi todos los días. Yo simplemente me preparo. No molesto a nadie." El chico se encogió de hombros, y Loki encontró la actitud del niño casi refrescante. A pesar de ser un mortal. "¿Quieres desayunar?"

En realidad, no quería. Pero rehusarse podría ser descortés, así que acepto. "¿También puedes cocinar tus alimentos?" pregunto mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Jack sonrió. "No, solo cereal y panecillos," contesto. "¿Quieres cereal del Capitán?"

"¿Capitán?" Loki pregunto, recargándose en barra de granito en el centro de la cocina.

Jack abrió una de las alacenas. "Cereal." El niño le mostro una caja de colores brillantes con el dibujo de un hombre de proporciones imposibles y un ridículo uniforme naval. "Es mi favorito. También tenemos Lucky Charms, Kix y algo con granola y fibra que Papá asegura que te vuelve mas listo." Dijo, sacando la lengua. "Sabe como alfombra."

"¿Y tu conoces el sabor de las alfombras?"

Jack rodo los ojos. "Dah, tengo un hermano mayor. Luchamos. El gana porque es mayor y juega football." El chico fue al otro lado de la estufa y se paro de puntillas para abrir otro gabinete que estaba en la parte de arriba. Saco dos platos de plástico y dos vasos de vidrio antes de dirigirse hacia una gran caja negra que estaba frente a Loki.

Loki se movió de su lugar y tomo los platos que Jack había sacado, poniéndolos en la mesa, donde los manteles individuales ya estaban colocados. "¿Disfrutas luchar con tu hermano?"

"Seguro," dijo Jack, dejando la leche, el jugo y la caja de cereal en la mesa. Tomo dos cucharas y comenzó a servir el desayuno. "aunque, lo único malo, es que siempre gana."

Los labios de Loki formaron una tensa línea. "Si. Estoy familiarizado con eso."

Unos ojos solemnes se encontraron con los suyos. "¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Recuerdas algo?" el niño pregunto, claramente emocionado.

Rayos. Trato de dar marcha atrás. "Yo- tal vez. Las palabras solo salieron de mi boca," Loki dijo, su tono era suave y tranquilo, pero estaba pensando en una manera rápida de controlar el daño. "Quizás debo de tener un hermano, y era lo mas natural que decir."

Jack lo observó con detenimiento, con la franca y abierta expresión de cualquier niño, después se encogió de hombros. "Si, seguro," dijo, mientras ponía leche en su cereal. "Pero es bueno, sabes, como el siempre esta cerca para protegerme." Sirvió el jugo y se sentó, palmeando en la silla junto a el, Loki tomo asiento, sosteniendo con cuidado la cuchara y probando tentativamente su desayuno.

Era repulsivamente dulce, producía un ruido desagradable, y tenia la textura de la tierra. Se forzó a si mismo para tragarlo, tomando un gran trago jugo. Eso, también, era excesivamente dulce, y se pregunto si los niños en Midgard consumían algo que no tuviera enormes cantidades de azúcar.

Era poco probable.

"Que afortunado."

"Eso creo. Porque en ocasiones a los demás les gusta molestarme. Es porque soy callado," Jack continuo, mientras comía su cereal, hablando y masticando al mismo tiempo. Loki mantuvo su atención en la ventana que estaba del lado opuesto, y en el perro que paseaba su nariz por todo el césped. "Y, pues, hay unos chicos en mi clase que son realmente terribles. Pero Mike les dijo que me dejaran en paz."

La idea de Mike amenazando a un grupo de niños pre-adolescentes le recordó a Thor. Había, al parecer, algunas verdades que eran universales, y una de ellas era que los hermanos mayores eran molestos, arrogantes y presumidos.

"Eso estuvo bien," dijo Jack. "Soy mas bajo que casi todos los demás."

Ese problema no era algo ajeno para Loki, y comenzó a pensar si quizás el universo no estaba tratando de gastar una broma a sus expensas. Menos que complacido por la idea, trato de comer una vez mas el cereal y lo encontró tan repulsivo como la primera vez. "Entonces tienes que encontrar otra forma de tener éxito sin depender del tamaño o la fuerza."

"Es lo que dice Papá." Jack sonrió con la boca llena de cereal, y Loki pretendió no notarlo. "El es muy listo."

"¿A que se dedica?"

"Ciencia," fue la inmediata y poco alentadora respuesta. Loki estuvo apunto de preguntar que tipo de ciencia, aunque dudaba que Jack lo supiera, cuando Mary apareció en el arco que dividía la sala de la cocina.

"Ahora o nunca," le dijo a Jack. "Tienes cinco minutos antes de que nos vayamos."

"¡Ah, ya voy!" Jack levanto el cereal, dejando caer el contenido en su boca, y saltando de su asiento. Dejo el plato en el lavadero y se apresuro a salir de ahí mientras su madre suspiraba exasperada.

"Otros doce años de esto," murmuro. Estaba a la mitad de la sala familiar cuando se detuvo y giro para ver a Loki. "Después de dejar a los niños e ir a la tienda de víveres, te llevaré a comprar algo de ropa, ¿Qué te parece?"

Loki hacia el intento de tragar su tercera cucharada de cereal y asintió. "Encantador," dijo, sin sentirlo en lo mas mínimo.

En un esfuerzo por mantener su mente ocupada, tomo un recorrido por la casa de los Frederickson mientras esperaba el regreso de Mary. Un mortal podría considerar el husmear en la habitación de Lyn y Anna como una fuerte violación de los límites personales y la privacidad. Pero Loki se rehusaba a permanecer en la ignorancia. El conocimiento era su mejor arma. Y de cualquier forma, los limites personales de los mortales significaban poco para el.

Lyn no era interesante; además de una poco saludable obsesión por los conejos, parecía gustar del color rosa y los cachorros. Anna era mucho mas entretenida. Escribía un diario. Bajo llave por supuesto, pero era un artefacto débil que solo requería un clip de papel doblado para abrirse. Por mencionar algo, Anna estaba por reprobar biología, su novio la estaba presionando para tener una relación mas física, algo que ella no quería, y pensaba que Mike no era un completo "tarado idiota" (sus palabras, no las de el) cuando no olía a suspensorio.

Lo que sea que fuera un suspensorio.

También tenía una colección masiva de zapatos. Loki estaba de pie frente a su armario, observando dicha colección con una expresión perturbada. La razón por la que alguien necesitaría tanto calzado era algo que lo sobrepasaba.

Su expedición por la habitación de Jack y Joe revelo poco. A Joe le gustaban los camiones y construir cosas, tenia una buena colección de bloques de juguete con la inscripción LEGO en ellos guardados en una caja con el nombre del niño. Jack, para su sorpresa, coleccionaba libros como Anna zapatos, y estos se encontraban ordenados en repisas y libreros por toda la habitación. Los temas iban de lo banal a lo fascinante, dentro de lo que era la literatura infantil, y en realidad considero leer uno de los títulos que hablaba acerca de un semidiós llamado Percy Jackson.

La recamara de Mary y Bob no revelaba mucho sobre ellos. Tenia `pocas cosas además de su ropa y una foto de su boda. Pero el estado del armario, meticulosamente ordenado, decía mucho de uno de ellos. Sospechaba que la tarea de organizar era trabajo de Bob, pro no estaba seguro.

Camino hacia el primer piso, casi tropezándose con el perro en el fondo de las escaleras, se dirigió a la izquierda para ir al sótano. La habitación de Mike estaba ahí, y ese era su próximo destino. Aunque estaba casi seguro de lo que encontraría, era una cuestión de dominio propio el no voltear de cabeza la habitación de ese chico.

Desafortunadamente, Bob estaba en el sótano. Una habitación, que además de la enorme e innecesaria televisión, estaba llena de libros del piso hasta el techo.

"Me gusta leer," dijo el hombre, pensando en que necesitaba una excusa, levantándose de la pequeña mesa circular llena de papeles.

"Eso veo," Loki murmuro, acercándose al librero mas cercano. Tomo uno de los libros. "Ecuaciones Diferenciales," leyó, volteando a ver a Bob que se acercaba.

El hombre se balanceo sobre sus pies, su altura lo dejaba a tan solo unos centímetros del techo. "Hago cálculos numéricos," le dijo a Loki mientras hojeaba el libro. Contenía, como el titulo lo sugería, listas de ecuaciones. Asumió que los recuadros con texto eran explicaciones. "Mas que nada para investigaciones. La sección de ficción esta de ese lado."

Loki levanto la mirada, siguiendo el gesto de Bob hacia el estante en la pared opuesta. Cerró el libro y lo coloco en su lugar. "¿Tienes algún favorito?" pregunto, pasando sus dedos de manera casual por sobre los libros.

"No particularmente," Bob admitió. "No leo tanto como antes." Loki sintió los ojos de Bob sobre el mientras seguía revisando los libros, pretendiendo buscar algo que despertara su memoria. "Solo para que lo sepas…" Los ojos de Loki se encontraron con los de Bob. "Le dijimos a la policía que te encontramos. Por si alguien empieza a buscarte antes de que recuerdes algo, así estaremos informados."

Gratitud, supuso, era la respuesta correcta. "Gracias, Bob." Tomo un libro al azar. _Retrato del Artista Adolescente. _La literatura mortal no le emocionaba, pero pensó que posiblemente podría entretenerlo por las noches antes de dormir. Así, al menos, tendría una excusa para sacar a la familia de su camino mientras investigaba la perdida de su magia.


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

Loki se disponía a leer cuando Mary llego después de terminar sus ocupaciones matutinas. El se sentó en uno de los sillones del sótano, con las piernas estiradas frente a el, sus pies descalzos descansando sobre el otomán de piel, mientras daba vuelta a las paginas del libro pensando en su magia. Esta no había desaparecido del todo, no era como si hubiera un espacio hueco dentro de el; mas bien no podía alcanzarla. Cada que vez que lo intentaba, se deslizaba fuera de su alcance, como algo resbaladizo.

El regreso de Mary significaba un cambio en sus atenciones, y salió del sótano para encontrarse a la mujer que sostenía dos trajes deportivos de su marido. "Elige uno," dijo tan pronto como lo vio venir, entregándoselos.

Ninguno parecía particularmente atractivo así que se quedo con el de la izquierda más que nada porque era negro y tenia dos líneas color verde a los lados. Se cambio de ropa, cuando escucho que Mary lo llamaba, ella le entrego un par de algo que llamo sandalias de playa.

No sabia si estar mas ofendido por la pobre calidad del calzado o porque este pertenecía a Mike. Aun así las uso, y se dirigieron a un gran automóvil. "Cinturón," le dijo, y la imito, asegurando una correa que atravesaba su pecho y su regazo.

"Estaba pensando en que podríamos comenzar con Macy's," dijo, y Loki asintió. "O tal vez JC Penny. ¿Qué opinas?"

"Nada," contesto el, y Mary rio por alguna razón.

"Si, lo siento, lo olvide. Sin recuerdos."

El hizo un sonido dejándole saber que estaba de acuerdo y no hablo más, estudiando al mundo que se encontraba fuera del auto mientras iban por l camino. Mary parecía entretenerse charlando sin descanso, y el solo le presto la mínima atención. Mucho de lo que ella decía no era importante; no tenía interés en los eventos actuales o los líderes políticos o nuevas invenciones. Nada de eso disparaba sus memorias "perdidas". Sin embargo, su destino de compras, era bastante impresionante y llamo su interés rápidamente.

"¿Recuerdas los centros comerciales?" Mary pregunto mientras salían del vehículo y se acercaban a la entrada.

"No," dijo, ¿Cuando la humanidad se las había arreglado para construir algo así? Era cierto que pasaba mucho más tiempo que otros prestando atención al reino mortal, pero estos edificios habían escapado de su mirada.

El interior era… abrumador, en realidad, esa era la descripción perfecta. El lugar tenía techos enormes, y al parecer los bastidores de ropa se extendían por kilómetros. Un sonido sordo llenaba la tienda, y justo debajo de ese ruido se escuchaba algo que bien podría ser música. El aire estaba lleno de olor a perfume, la temperatura era muy alta, y Loki comenzó a sentir vértigo.

Loki Odinson, un dios que permanecía de pie sobre el Bifrost y observaba todo el universo, callo presa del vértigo en una tienda de ropa.

"¿Loki?" Mary puso una mano fría en uno de los costados de su rostro. "¿Estas bien?"

Se sacudió, pasando la mirada por diferentes lugares de la tienda para estabilizarse, y asintió. "Si. Estoy bien, gracias."

La expresión de su rostro decía que ella no estaba convencida, pero no lo molesto con mas preguntas, y el estaba agradecido por eso. En su lugar, lo guio por diferentes pasillos. "Supongo que podríamos comenzar aquí," dijo ella, sosteniendo una chaqueta simple de confección pobre.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Loki examino la chaqueta. La coloco de nuevo donde estaba, descartando otras, todas del mismo diseño, la única variedad estaba en las tallas. El enojo se formo en su estomago. La idea de usar ropas producidas en masa para la población en general, especialmente ropa tan pobremente construida, no iba ni remotamente con el.

"¿No es tu estilo?" pregunto buscando en otro lugar. Loki le dedico poca atención a esa ropa y paso de ella también. "¿Loki?"

El la ignoro, continuando con su búsqueda. Mucho de lo que estaba a la venta claramente carecía de calidad. Los sastres de Midgard no tenían sentido de orgullo en su trabajo. Basura fabricada en masa. Ropa para campesinos, no para un príncipe de Asgard. _Pero tú no eres un príncipe de Asgard_. Su mente traidora le murmuro.

En un intento por rebelarse contra ese pensamiento se encontró de pie frente a una pared repleta de trajes. Ciertamente no eran tan finos como las ropas que se hacían para el, pero una inspección mas cercana rebelo que eran de mejor calidad que las otras piezas.

"Calvin Klein."

Loki volteo a ver a Mary. Parecía como si hubiera tragado algo de sabor horrible. "La calidad es aceptable," dijo, retirando la chaqueta de la pared.

Los dedos de Mary se cerraron sobre algo que colgaba de una de las mangas, y la forma en que siseo sugería que no estaba del todo complacida. "¿Quinientos dólares por una chaqueta?" murmuro.

"¿Acaso es muy caro?"

"Es casi lo que pago por la comida para mi familia durante dos semanas."

Leerla era simple. El disgusto volvía sus palabras acidas, y la preocupación hacia que su boca se volviera una línea delgada. La reticencia mermaba sus usualmente expresivos gestos y volvía sus movimientos pequeños y dudosos, ella tomo otra chaqueta con dedos nerviosos. Todo esto no sirvió para que el sintiera simpatía o compasión; en vez de eso, se molesto con ella y con el mismo. No podía decirle que era un príncipe de Asgard. Porque no era verdad, ya no mas. Pero también porque ella pensaría, Loki lo sabía bien, que estaba loco. No podía justificar su deseo por cosas lujosas, excepto, quizás, sugiriendo que venia de una familia adinerada.

Si iba a crear una imagen de el mismo como un mortal rico, eso los haría pensar que seguramente había alguien buscándolo. El hecho de que en realidad _nadie_ se preocupara por el no tenia sentido. Aunque en realidad el era una indeseable y miserable creatura.

Que era cuidado por una familia que no tenia ninguna razón para preocuparse por el, una familia que lo alimentaba e intentaba vestirlo.

En una salvaje, e incontrolable ola, la magia salió de su cuerpo, una pared invisible de poder. El se tambaleo, sosteniéndose de manera casi casual de una repisa. No había experimentado tal despliegue de poder en años, habiendo aprendido a como controlar y enfocar su magia dentro de si mismo. Sin embargo, ahora, era como si una presa se hubiera roto dentro de el, y las aguas golpearan y atravesaran su cuerpo para salir al mundo, sin rumbo aparente.

Espero por el desastre que seguro venia. La magia fuera de control _siempre_ resultaba en desastre. Pero nada salió mal. Las luces ni siquiera parpadearon.

Confundido, hizo una cuidadosa revisión de si mismo, tratando de alcanzar sus reservas de poder. Como antes, cuando trato de sacarlo para hacer algo especifico, se desvaneció entre sus dedos. Frustrado, dejo su magia en paz, volteando hacia Mary, que buscaba ferozmente entre la ropa, claramente angustiada.

"Mary, por que no-"

"¡Atención clientes!" una voz sin dueño se escucho sobre el, Loki se sobresalto preparando sus manos para el ataque. "¡Queremos anunciar al ganador de diez mil dólares en compras de Macy's! ¡Loki Frederickson, por favor repórtese a servicio a clientes para reclamar su premio!"

Los ojos e Mary bien pudieron haberse salido de sus orbitas. Ella murmuro "Diez mil dólares," y lo miro fijamente. Loki estaba molesto porque su magia fuera tan ingeniosa como para identificarlo como un Frederickson.

"¿Cuándo entraste?" pregunto acercándose y tomándolo por la muñeca.

No tenia idea. "Tu esposo miro el anuncio en su computadora. Pensamos que seria bueno inscribirnos de ultimo momento." Tendría que pensar como involucrar a Bob en la mentira. "Aparentemente funciono bien."

"Aparentemente."

Unas horas después, Loki tuvo en su poder un nuevo guardarropa que se acomodaba bien a sus gustos. Ajusto los puños de su camisa mientras salía del probador, optando por regresar a casa usando uno de sus nuevos trajes en lugar de la vieja ropa deportiva de Bob. Desde su lugar en uno de los sillones, Mary lo observo. "¿Que tal los zapatos?" pregunto.

Loki bajo la mirada hacia los brillantes zapatos negros de vestir y le regalo una genuina y radiante sonrisa. "Quedan muy bien," contesto.

"Bien, hay que gastarlos." Ella le entrego la bolsa con sus compras.

El tomo la bolsa, y frunció el ceño. "¿Gastarlos?"

"Necesito buscar algunas cosas mientras estamos aquí. Vamos."

Resulto ser que Mary necesitaba mucho mas que algunas cosas, para cuando dejaron el centro comercial dos horas después, Loki estaba completamente cargado con las bolsas de sus compras. Muchas de ellas contenían abultados paquetes que se incrustaban en su cuerpo sin importar como los acomodara, y fue un horrible esfuerzo lograr que la molestia no se reflejara en su rostro. Lo habían degradado a ser una vil mula de carga. Si tan solo Mary supiera quien era el que llevaba todas sus cosas.

No regresaron directamente a casa. En su lugar, ella le explico que los niños solo tuvieron medio día de clases en la escuela, y necesitaba recoger a Anna, Jack y Joe. Aunque se sentía personalmente perjudicado por las inconveniencias, Loki se mantuvo en silencio. La escuela era mas o menos impresionante, un campo de cosecha para la angustia e idiotez adolescente. Mientras llegaban al frente del edificio, Loki observo no menos de seis peleas, nueve vendedores de droga, y siete acaloradas discusiones entre lo que el suponía eran amantes.

Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo, Joe y Jack estaban en la puerta, abriéndola y empujándose para entrar. "¡Mamá, Mamá, mira!" el niño les mostro un pedazo de papel por entre los asientos delanteros. "¡Dibujamos a nuestras familias!"

La mirada de Loki se dirigió por un breve instante al dibujo, contando ocho figuras con poco interés, antes de retirar la mirada.

"Estas tomando la mano de Loki," Mary dijo, inclinándose un poco y sonriéndole a su hijo.

"Si, porque Loki es de nuestra familia hasta que pueda encontrar la suya, ¿Verdad?" Joe pregunto.

Recargándose en el asiento, Loki permaneció quieto y cerros sus ojos. Ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas y los niños, al menos uno de ellos, había decidido que era parte de la familia. Era repulsivo. Pensar que el, un príncipe Asgardiano, fuera considerado como integrante de una familia mortal, aunque fuera momentáneo, era un insulto.

Y a pesar de todo su corazón latió rápidamente en su pecho, golpeando dolorosamente contra sus costillas.

"¿Dónde esta Anna?" Jack pregunto.

"Dándole besos a su novio," Joe dijo, acercando sus labios a Jack. El chico solo lo empujo.

Mary suspiro. "Loki ¿Podrías ir a buscarla? Tendré que dar una vuelta por el estacionamiento antes de que el Sr. Larsen decida venir a grítame. Se supone que no debemos detenernos aquí."

El no tenía la menor idea de lo que significo la mitad de esa oración, pero asintió. "Claro, Mary," contesto, abriendo la puerta del auto. Al salir una ola de calor asfixiante choco contra el pero permaneció relativamente cómodo; el calor nunca había sido una molestia. Atravesó la multitud de ruidosos niños en busca de su objetivo mientras Mary hacia el recorrido por el estacionamiento, Loki pudo ver a un molesto Sr. Larsen por el rabillo del ojo.

Ahí estaba Anna, de pie obscenamente cerca de un chico mayor. Su mano descansaba despreocupadamente sobre una de sus caderas, mientras miraba a la niña como Volstagg miraba a lo que seria su siguiente comida mientras ella lo observaba con notoria adoración.

Curioso. Bastante curioso en realidad.

"Anna." Ella volteo su rostro y su expresión se apago. "Tu madre me envió por ti." La mirada de Loki se paseo por el novio, sin darle importancia, y regreso a Anna.

"Aggh, como si fuera una niña a la que tienen que cuidar," dijo molesta, rodando los ojos. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al chico. "Enviame un mensaje," le dijo, pero Loki se dio cuenta de la pregunta en su voz, como si ella pensara en un posible rechazo.

Aun más curioso.

Tomando su bolso, paso como si nada por un costado de Loki, y una brillante chispa de magia salió como una estela detrás de ella.

Años de preparación le permitieron resistirse a tomar a la chica por el brazo; en lugar de eso, camino detrás de ella mientras se dirigía molesta al auto de Mary, estudiando la magia que dejaba a su paso. No venia de ella, más bien era algo que la rodeaba fuertemente, como si Anna hubiera sumergido su cabello en un pozo de magia. Hilos de esta salían de su cabello y se mezclaban en su ropa, y entre mas la observaba y se familiarizaba con ese extraño hechizo – porque era simplemente diferente de cualquier cosa que Loki hubiera utilizado antes- se daba cuenta de que tanto la escuela como los estudiantes estaban impregnados con el.

Y para su sorpresa, tan rápido como entraron al auto, se desprendió del cuerpo de Anna, dejándola una vez mas como cualquier simple y aburrido mortal.

Loki puso un dedo en sus labios, después de sentarse en el asiento del auto, pensando profundamente. Midgard no era nada; no podía ser el hogar de un poder de esa magnitud. Era anormal; anómalo. Por lo tanto muy, muy interesante.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

Los Frederickson tenían un horario. Era inestable e influenciado por variables que no se podían controlar, pero ellos tenían un horario, y Loki se había adaptado a el. Se despertaba cada mañana no mas tarde de las siete, usualmente encontraba a Lyn acurrucada a su lado. Ella había abandonado a su conejo de felpa por el, sujetándose constantemente de sus piernas, brazos o cintura. A pesar que al inicio esto le molestaba enormemente, Loki rápidamente se acostumbro al sonido de su respiración en las tardes cuando Lyn regresaba a casa del preescolar y se sentaba junto a el a ver televisión, mientras Loki fingía leer.

El desayuno lo tomaba con Jack, ya que ninguno de los otros parecía tener interés o tiempo para comer. Jugaba con su comida más que ingerirla – al menos hasta que Jack le ofreció fruta. Aun así comía poco, pero en realidad disfrutaba la fruta. Cuando los niños se iban a la escuela, dejando la casa vacía excepto por Bob, descendía al frio sótano para escapar del opresivo calor en el resto de la casa, buscaba un libro nuevo, y leía. Ocasionalmente, Bob le hacia preguntas, algunas directamente, pero la mayoría de ellas parecían ser lanzadas al aire, y Loki respondía. Un martes discutieron la plausibilidad de la teoría de cuerdas. Otro, debatieron la naturaleza contra la crianza. Un jueves, Bob mencionó los puentes de Einstein-Rosen, y ellos cubrieron el sótano con papeles e información.

Bob, para comodidad de Loki, no parecía particularmente molesto de que tuviera un vasto conocimiento acerca de cosas impersonales.

La media tarde, cuando los niños llegaban en sus autobuses y pululaban por la casa, se caracterizaba por ser una locura. Ninguno de ellos se quedaba en casa por mas de una hora, yendo y viniendo con sus amigos, y la cena era un asunto torpe y apresurado, que dejaba a Loki tambaleándose. Nunca había experimentado cenas como las de los Frederickson, comiendo aquí y haya, los hijos tomaban la comida cuando tenían tiempo libre.

Mike, que tenía practica de football durante las noches, no regresaba a casa hasta mucho después de las siete, y Anna, involucrada en algo llamado equipo de animación, regresaba más o menos a la misma hora. Ellos peleaban por el agua caliente, rellenaban sus bocas con comida como si fueran barbaros y desparecían en sus habitaciones. Lyn usualmente estaba dormida una hora después de que ellos regresaran, por esa razón Anna entraba al sótano peleando y gritando, con Mike y Jack acerca del volumen de la televisión, por que no podían jugar Call of Duty en otro lugar y la razón de por que eran tan estúpidos.

Cuando el reloj daba las diez, Bob y Mary infaliblemente se retiraban a dormir después de llevar a Joe, si aun estaba despierto, y a Jack a sus camas. Anna salía del sótano para terminar sus tareas en la cocina, murmurando y golpeando el lápiz contra cualquier superficie a cada momento.

Un lluvioso jueves por la noche Loki se escabullo hacia el sótano para escapar del mal humor de Anna – parecía estar molesta por algo, y su constante estado de irritabilidad era por si mismo irritante – con toda la intención de leer hasta después de media noche.

En lugar de eso, se encontró con Mike que aun estaba despierto, recostado en uno de los sofás, su atención estaba concentrada en la televisión frente a el. "Jack, amigo, ve a la cama. Mamá te matara si se da cuenta que estas levantado otra vez," Mike dijo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

"No debes de temer a la ira de tu madre por el comportamiento de tu hermano," Loki contesto, tomando un libro al azar de la colección de ficción de Bob. Se acomodo en el otro sofá vacio, cruzando sus pies descalzos a la altura de los tobillos.

Con un resoplido, Mike se enderezo en su asiento, casi emulando la postura de Loki. Interesante. "¿Quién habla así en estos tiempos?"

Loki asumió que la pregunta era retorica o irónica. De cualquier forma, respondió, " Yo lo hago."

La expresión indignada que paso rápidamente por los labios de Mike hizo sonreír a Loki. Solo un poco. "¡Pues eres el único!"

Cayeron en silencio. Loki no sintió la necesidad de ir más allá; Mike no era Thor. Superar a un niño mortal no tenia significado. El silencio fue llenado, por los sonidos que cualquier cosa que fuera a lo que Mike jugaba. Videojuego, recordó Loki.

El movimiento constante lo distraía demasiado de su libro, así que lo hizo a un lado y miro al televisor y, de vez en cuando, a los dedos de Mike que se movían sobre el control en su mano. Tenía que conceder, que había cierto grado de habilidad en lo que el chico estaba haciendo, aunque no se comparaba con pelear realmente en una guerra.

"Maldición," Mike susurro. Se llevo una mano al rostro y se dejo caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

"¿Algún problema?" Loki pregunto, con un tono amable.

Mike volteo a ver a Loki con el ceño fruncido. "No." La firme e inquebrantable mirada que Loki le daba al muchacho tuvo el efecto deseado, y un momento después, Mike comenzó a hablar. "- no puedo pasar esta parte."

Loki extendió su mano. "¿Me permites intentarlo?"

La expresión de Mike se estanco entre la histeria y el horror, pero aun así le dio el control y comenzó a explicarle para que servía cada botón. Loki lo ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo. Busco entre las armas hasta que pudo dar con un cuchillo – esos nunca necesitaban balas extras – y lo selecciono, hizo que el personaje caminara por el escenario para comprender la cámara y el mando, y comenzó a avanzar.

Aunque era inmediatamente evidente que el juego no era precisamente un estudio de la realidad, estaba cerca, y Loki familiarizado con la guerra encontró la mayor parte de los obstáculos predecibles. Acabo con los enemigos, evadió el fuego, y se abrió camino hacia el objetivo de la misión.

A su lado, el chico murmuro expresiones de sorpresa y shock todo el tiempo, y cuando Loki alcanzo la meta con éxito, Mike suspiro "Rayos" y volteo a verlo. "Lo terminaste," dijo.

"Así es."

"Con un cuchillo."

"Las pistolas se quedan sin municiones," Loki dijo a modo de explicación, regresándole el control.

"Pero tu…" Mike miro la pantalla y después a Loki. "Eso fue genial."

Recibir halagos de un mortal significaba poco para un dios. Oh, ofrecer favores y completa obediencia era algo que siempre resultaría bienvenido, ¿Pero cumplidos? Los halagos eran igual a nada. Aun así estas eran alabanzas que venían de un chico mortal tan similar a Thor en casi todos los aspectos que hacían que algo en su pecho quemara. Hacia que el interior de Loki se retorciera y dolería.

"De nada," fue todo lo que Loki dijo como respuesta mientras tomaba de nuevo su libro.

"No, amigo, eso fue – quiero decir - ¿quieres jugar en línea conmigo?"

El corazón de Loki se encogió y sus emociones amenazaban con asfixiarlo. Enojo, arrepentimiento, esperanza. Los mortales vivían su vida en un eterno conflicto de emociones, pero para el, era algo ajeno. El podía sentir, pero su mente y su corazón pocas veces estaban en desacuerdo. Y ese pequeño muchacho, ese niño, ese mortal con sus ojos azul cielo y su bien intencionada sonrisa, no era Thor.

"Quizas un momento."

Le sorprendió cuan adictivo podía ser el videojuego, y "un momento" se volvió en dos horas durante las cuales lo peor era algo que Mike llamaba una conexión lenta. Cuando finalmente el chico hizo el control a un lado, apagando el juego, tenía los ojos somnolientos pero reía, y palmeo el hombro de Loki mientras se recargaba en el brazo del sofá.

"Hombre, eso fue _increíble_," dijo, haciendo movimientos con sus brazos. "eres genial para esto."

"Gracias," Loki contesto, la mas pequeña de las sonrisas genuinas se dejo ver en sus labios. "Fue una manera placentera de pasar el tiempo."

Mike resoplo. "No, viejo, tienes que decir que estuvo genial, ¿ok?" Loki lo observo, lo que claramente significaba que Mike debía de seguir hablando. "En serio, dilo. Dilo -"el levanto sus manos y con los dedos hizo un gesto extraño. "– _estuvo genial_."

Conociendo a Thor, sabía lo cerrado de mente e imposible que su hermano podía ser, Loki ni siquiera intento negarse a la petición de Mike. "Estuvo…genial," alcanzo a decir, y la frase sonó extraña viniendo de el.

Mike se dio cuenta he hizo un gesto. "Bien, no, no hagamos eso otra vez. Escucharte decir eso fue como cuando mi abuelo habla de que tan locas son las cosas en Facespace."

"¿Facespace?"

"Es Facebook, o MySpace, pero el abuelo no lo entiende. El tiene ochenta años y aun cree que los relojes de bolsillo son lo ultimo de la tecnología."

"Ah." Aunque las referencias tan especificas de ciertas tecnologías no le decían nada, Loki estaba familiarizado con un hombre viejo que se rehusaba a abrazar nuevos ideales. Su padre – padre adoptivo – le vino a la mente.

Con un bostezo, Mike se levanto del sofá y se estiro. "Bueno, tengo que levantarme de madrugada," dijo. "Buenas noches." Despidiéndose con la mano, cruzo el sótano hasta llegar a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Loki permaneció en el sofá por varias horas, en contemplación silenciosa, considerando a la familia que lo había adoptado, considerando su magia – o más bien su falta de ella – y pensando en la escuela. Semanas después de ese primer día en que fueron por los niños, había tomado cada oportunidad que se le presentara para acompañar a Mary de regreso a esa escuela, pero no había descubierto nada.

Siendo justos, era increíblemente difícil investigar acerca de un lugar donde no le permitían la entrada.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Lo que Loki no tenia permitido hacer raramente estaba a la par con lo que Loki hacia en realidad. Necesitaba entrar a esa escuela y descubrir porque estaba impregnada con magia. Los niños en sus campos arrojaban el poder por cada uno de sus poros; los cubría y brillaba dentro de sus cuerpos, por supuesto hasta que uno ponía un pie fuera de su territorio. Los profesores, también, parecían afectados por ese poder, pero nunca los adultos que llegaban a recoger a sus hijos.

Era algo anormal. Era un misterio. Y Loki, sin su propia magia para entretenerse, se encontraba terriblemente aburrido. Oh, el podía crear caos entre los Frederickson, y había pensado en hacerlo en mas de una ocasión, pero incluso el tenia ética. Ofender a las personas de las cuales dependía difícilmente era una decisión inteligente.

Además estaba el hecho de que Mary, al igual que Frigga, simplemente sabía cosas. Cuando el comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, ella le daba una tarea. Las labores mundanas lo molestaban hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta cual era su objetivo. Manos ocupadas no pueden planear travesuras. Y como siempre había algo que hacer en esa casa, ella siempre tenia un trabajo para el. Doblaba ropa, ayudaba con la cena, pulía muebles. Supervisaba a Lyn y Joe, observándolos mientas apilaban hojas con Jack en el patio trasero y después saltaban sobre los montones que habían creado.

Sinceramente, el no tenia una horrible vida en Midgard. Era restrictiva, si, pero no terrible. Aun así, deseaba no tener que recurrir tan continuamente a las buenas gracias de Mary.

El universo, como siempre, estaba ansioso por obligarlo.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

"¡Los frenos Mike! ¡Los frenos!"

El auto se detuvo a unas cuantas pulgadas del costado del edificio y se tambaleo hacia adelante mientras Mike gritaba, "¡Estoy presionando los malditos frenos!" y su padre le contestaba con otro grito "¡Ese es el maldito acelerador!"

No estaban al borde de la muerte. Pero la predisposición humana a exagerar toda situación era increíblemente entretenida.

Loki, sentado en la parte trasera del auto, con sus dedos entrelazados de manera casual sobre su regazo, observaba al padre y al hijo con un placer que iba en aumento cada segundo. Schadenfreude, le llamaban los mortales. Ni Mike ni Bob parecían bien equipados para lidiar con la presión de aprender a conducir. Más bien, Bob, no estaba listo para instruir a un joven. El hombre, usualmente callado y de voz suave, rápidamente estaba perdiendo su paciencia con Mike, y ni siquiera era la culpa del chico. Loki descubrió rápidamente, que Bob no era precisamente un buen maestro, dejando de lado detalles vitales simplemente porque consideraba que su hijo ya debía de saberlos por si solo.

El resultado final fue que Mike casi los hizo "colisionar" con la pared de un edificio, en la mitad de un estacionamiento vacio a la "temible" velocidad de diez millas por hora.

Se detuvieron a diez pies de distancia de la pared, Mike y Bob respiraban con dificultad. Los dedos del muchacho, se aferraban al volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, y Bob creyó que vomitaría.

"Por que no dejamos que Loki lo intente," el Padre dijo después de un largo momento de silencio en el que los dos estaban concentrados en recordar como respirar.

"Genial, genial, me gusta esa idea," Mike contesto, prácticamente arrojándose fuera del auto. El cinturón de seguridad lo detuvo, haciendo que se golpeara con el respaldo, antes de luchar por liberarse y salir del asiento del conductor.

Loki suprimió un estremecimiento. "No estoy completamente seguro de que este sea el mejor curso de acción," dijo, asomándose por entre los dos asientos delanteros.

Bob lo miro por sobre sus gafas que lo hacían parecer mas viejo y frio, y demasiado gris. "Es lo que Mary quiere. Tienes lo necesario para solicitar una licencia de extranjero."

Loki seguía inseguro, pero Mary decía que el amigo de un amigo en el departamento de vehículos – lo que sea que eso fuera – dijo que podía conseguir una licencia con los pocos papeles, que aparentemente, tenia. Aunque Loki sospechaba de la farsa, varios documentos aparecieron en su armadura al momento de lavarla. Uno era una visa, que revelaba poco acerca de el pero sugería que venia de Noruega. Otro era un certificado de nacimiento que probaba, que en efecto, había nacido en Noruega.

Mary estaba confundida. Loki reconoció la magia en ese asunto, y tomo el descubrimiento como alguien que tenia una lección por aprender. No podía utilizar sus poderes, en lo absoluto, pero al parecer su magia era capaz de usarlo a el, especialmente a conveniencia de su nueva familia.

Para su sorpresa, había sido capaz de averiguar la localización de Joe algunos días atrás cuando el niño se había perdido. Cuando lo intento de nuevo, mas tarde, la magia hizo un nido en la esquina de su mente riéndose de su pobre intento.

"Muy bien," dijo Loki, con un tono algo agrio. Aunque esto seria un beneficio no solo para la familia sino para el mismo también, se encontraba renuente. No quería establecerse en una vida mortal. No quería convertirse en uno más de ellos.

Pero los beneficios sobrepasaban los costos.

Se acomodo en el asiento del conductor mientras Mike se sentaba atrás, y cerro sus dedos sobre el volante.

"Las manos en las tres y las nueve," Bob le dijo, a Loki le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que esto quería decir que sus manos debían de estar en lados opuestos, donde el tres y el nueve estarían en un reloj.

Loki movió sus manos y recordó lo que sus clases de conducción le habían enseñado hasta el momento. Acelerador a la derecha, los frenos a la izquierda. No era transmisión manual, así que no había necesidad de clutch. Direccionales del lado derecho del volante; parabrisas a la izquierda.

"Presiona el freno. Pon la reversa, suéltalo, y daremos la vuelta," Bob le instruyo.

Sintiéndose tenso y sorprendentemente nervioso, Loki hizo lo que le pidió. Tratando de equiparar el conducir un auto a montar un caballo, pero no era lo mismo. En absoluto.

Los caballos, al menos los bien entrenados, respondían al toque mas suave, y ninguno de los caballos de Loki había estado menos que bien entrenado. Un auto no podía manejarse con sutiles cambios de peso. Todo dependía de los movimientos de sus manos.

Además, por lo que Loki había aprendido, se trataban de varias toneladas de acero y metal, trampas mortales que deambulaban por los caminos a velocidades inimaginables. Se le ocurrió que podía crear una gran cantidad de conmoción con un automóvil propio, pero tan pronto como esa idea fue concebida, la descarto. Costos sobre ganancias. Destruir un auto por estrellarlo contra un edificio, sin importar cuan satisfactorio fuera que su hermano estuviera dentro de dicho edificio, era tonto. Los autos simplemente costaban demasiado.

Recientemente, había aprendido a valor las cosas humanas. Con cinco hijos, Bob era increíblemente cuidadoso con el dinero que su familia gastaba. El hecho de que además de todo se hicieran cargo de el comenzó a sorprender a Loki. Aunque el trabajo de Bob era bien pagado, y Mary hacia su parte como consultora de algún tipo, a pesar de ser sabios con su dinero y ahorrativos, no podían costear lujos, que para Loki, eran necesarios para su supervivencia.

Tragando con dificultan puso el auto en marcha, mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo uno de ellos. Comenzaba a sentir empatía y comprender a los Frederickson. Y eso no le gustaba. En absoluto.

Quería repudiarlos por su lastima, pero ellos no le tenían ninguna. Cuando fallaba en algo por causa de sus memorias perdidas, no le daban miradas tristes y palmeaban su hombro. Lo forzaban a continuar, haciendo que aprendiera de nuevo sobre la marcha. Y cuando cometía errores (aparentemente, el detergente para platos y el detergente para ropa No eran lo mismo), no se reían de el. Se divertían con la situación, no con la persona, y aceptaban los daños colaterales.

Quería despreciarlos por su gentileza, pero era tan refrescante y honesta que ni siquiera podía hacerlo. Era imposible odiar a Lyn cuando subía a su cama por las madrugadas, cuando lo llamaba " conejo nuevo", el remplazo de su antes amado animal de felpa. Fue imposible disgustarse con Joe cuando tomo un marcador permanente y dibujo sobre uno de los trajes de Loki porque las líneas no habían sido dibujadas correctamente. Debía de haber sido fácil, su ropa era costosa, pero la genuina falta de entendimiento de Joe acerca de todo el asunto lo hacia imposible.

Odiar a Jack era impensable; sus personalidades eran muy similares, y el niño era demasiado bondadoso. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo quería asfixiar a Anna, incluso ella era difícil de despreciar sinceramente. Constantemente la observaba hacer todo por ayudar a sus amigos, hasta el punto de romper en llanto en los brazos de su madre. Tenía un corazón bueno y lleno de generosidad que dejaba entrar a cualquiera. Por desgracia para ella, Loki comenzaba a sospechar que su potencial pareja trataba de aprovecharse en todo sentido de esto. Ben era un mortal por el que Loki no sentía nada, y en cierta manera, eso era peor que su rechazo.

Y también estaba Mike.

Presiono el acelerador y dio la vuelta en una esquina del estacionamiento, practicando con las direccionales, mientras observaba al muchacho por el espejo retrovisor.

Mike, que se parecía tanto a Thor, y aun así era totalmente diferente, hubiera sido fácil de odiar. Querer evitar todo contacto don Mike podría haber sido sencillo. Ambos, eran lentos y cabezas dura, prestos a mostrar habilidad física y no mental. Mike quería golpear las cosas antes de pensar en ellas, quería desarmarlas antes de leer las instrucciones, y después hacer un desastre tratando de ponerlas en orden de nuevo. Pero era ferozmente protector con su hermana, y la vigilaba como un halcón. Su intenso disgusto por Ben asombro a Loki la primera vez que lo noto. Mike no hubiera querido nada más que golpear la cabeza de Ben contra la pared y pintarla de rojo con la sangre del chico.

Su deseo de retribución física era tan parecido al de Thor, que para Loki, aborrecer a Mike hubiera sido como utilizar sus viejas ropas; fáciles de poner y tan confortables que nunca se hubiera desecho de ellas. Pero cuando lo miraba como parte de la familia, era imposible odiarlo.

Simplemente imposible.

"¡Loki, detente!"

No presiono el freno. El sabía que no lo había hecho. Aun así el auto hizo un rechinido, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de un poste de luz.

Una tira dorada de magia titilo sobre el techo del auto, y después desapareció.

Mike se asomo por entre los dos asientos sonriéndole. "Al menos tu también apestas, amigo."

Sin pensarlo, Loki golpeo a Mike en la frente con sus dedos medio e índice. Riendo, Mike volvió a sentarse mientras Bob lentamente, muy lentamente, volvía a relajarse. "Intentemos de nuevo," dijo. "Excepto que esta vez con menos experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Y tal vez manteniendo la velocidad a menos de cuarenta ¿Te parece?"

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Loki. "¿Cuántos años de vida te he robado?"

"Demasiados," Bob dijo con voz estrangulada.

Con mucho cuidado, Loki hizo un segundo intento alrededor del estacionamiento, y esta vez, logro concentrarse en lo que hacia.

Mike condujo de regreso a casa, utilizando rutas alternativas donde era menos probable que su padre muriera por un ataque de nervios, cuando llegaron a casa, el auto de Ben estaba ahí, esperando. Bob entro en la casa, pero Loki se quedo en la cochera con Mike, que trataba de ser sutil golpeando un balón contra la pared.

"Odio a ese idiota," gruño, golpeando de nuevo contra la pared.

"Tu odio es visible para todos," Loki respondió, atrapando el balón que Mike le había lanzado.

"Si, excepto par Anna. No se lo que le ve a ese cerdo presumido."

Loki levanto una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario. Escuchar a Mike maldecir era casi divertido.

"Es de ultimo año, por amor de Dios. Por que rayos Mamá y Papá le permiten salir con el es algo que no entiendo. Es asqueroso. El idiota solo la esta usando," Mike dijo molesto, golpeando algunas cosas y haciendo que cayeran al suelo de la cochera.

Aunque el sistema escolar de los mortales parecía innecesariamente complicado, Loki sabia que el hecho de que Ben fuera de ultimo año lo hacia mucho mayor que Anna. Y recordó la entrada en su diario, en la que Anna decía que Ben parecía muy interesado en una relación física con la chica.

"¿Usándola?" Loki se recargo contra la pared, dándole vueltas al balón en sus manos y estudiando el patrón de este.

"Ella esta en el equipo universitario de animadoras y tiene catorce años. Pasa mas tiempo con chicos mayores que con personas de su edad," Mike dijo, y Loki capto la mirada de seria preocupación en su rostro antes de que se transformada en odio. "El idiota solo quiere acostarse, y esta utilizando a mi hermana para eso."

Aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho, pregunto, "¿Y si lo hiciera?"

"Arruinaría su vida," Mike dijo sin dudarlo.

No le sorprendió a Loki compartir esa opinión con el. Los Frederickson tenían sus problemas, peleaban constantemente, pero eran agradables en más de una forma. Eran lo que su familia nunca seria. Y aunque no tenía un gran cariño por Anna, si Ben le causaba daño, en verdad la arruinaría. Era demasiado inocente para sobrevivir a cualquier trauma mayor, y demasiado confiada. Si ella se rompía, la tranquila maravilla que era su familia se caería en pedazos a su alrededor.

Loki no lo permitiría.

"Te ayudare," murmuro, sintiendo como la magia crecía entre las yemas de sus dedos.

La mirada de Mike fijo en el. "¿Lo harás?"

"Oh, si." Loki alcanzo su magia, y un escalofrió lo recorrió al tocarla. Imagino el cabello de Anna, no solo el color rubio, también su textura rebelde que tendía a encresparse y con la que luchaba por media hora cada mañana para alisarla. Imagino como caía enmarcando el rostro de la chica, recordó la áspera textura que conocía por las pocas veces que lo había tocado.

La magia se deslizo por sus dedos respondiendo a la vivida imagen que había conjurado en su mente, y abandono su piel, entrelazándose en el aire. Loki tomo tiras de magia, trenzándolas para formar un fino hilo que crecía cada vez más. Cuando finalmente este se poso sobre su cabeza, mezclándose con el rebelde cabello de Anna, era tan grueso como una cuerda, y al caer sobre la chica se hizo parte de ella.

Un hechizo simple, la mayoría de los hechiceros no lo notarían a menos de que fueran especialmente observadores. Por supuesto, no había hechiceros en Midgard, así que no había de que preocuparse. El hechizo le alertaría a Loki de cualquier cambio radical en el temperamento de Anna, y aunque no se preocupada particularmente por darse cuenta de cada vez que ella lloraba, estaba complacido con su trabajo tan pronto como lo termino.

Algo iba mal con su novio.

No pudo ubicar que o por que, no tan pronto, no sin mas observación, pero Loki no era nada menos que un estudioso. Descubriría la razón de ese extraño y enfermizo sentimiento que lo atravesaba cada que Ben tocaba el cabello cubierto de magia de Anna. Descubriría que había en Ben que hacia que la magia se resquebrajara. Y si por alguna razón el chico se volvía una amenaza para los Frederickson, el lo quitaría del camino.

Una pieza final de magia se poso sobe su dedo anular izquierdo. Se mantuvo ahí, centellando de manera indecisa por un momento. Así que el le ayudo_. Que sea un fino anillo de plata. Un objeto pequeño. Algo inconsecuente,_ ordeno, y este obedeció.

"Oh, bonito anillo. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?" Mike pregunto de repente, y Loki sonrió. Era una sonrisa de auto satisfacción, como la del gato Cheshire, y Mike tuvo el buen instinto de alejarse un poco de el, como si con eso pudiera protegerse. La respuesta correcta de la presa ante la presencia del predador. De un mortal en presencia de un dios.

"Hace un tiempo." Su tono era ligero y despreocupado, y salió de la cochera, entrando a la casa.

Lyn tomo su mano a los pocos minutos, caminando con el hacia su habitación. El se quito su chaqueta, forzando a Lyn para que lo soltara, y en el momento en que había terminado, la pequeña niña lo había tomado de nuevo. De pie frente a la ventana, miro a Anna y Ben en el patio, estudiando al chico.

Su magia se había ido una vez mas, dentro de el pero inaccesible; en existencia, pero no para su uso.

"Uggh Ben," Lyn dijo en un susurro, y eso sorprendió a Loki. No podía pensar que existiera una persona en este planeta que Lyn, son su brillante sonrisa y espontanea risa, no quisiera. Cada individuo que conocía se convertía en su amigo, incluyendo a los extraños en el centro comercial.

"¿Por que dices eso?" Loki pregunto, agachándose para verla a los ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "El me quema en mis sueños." Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Loki, y cuando el se levanto, le tomo en brazos. El auto de Ben se había ido, y Anna corrió a su habitación, dirigiéndole una desagradable mirada que el igualo con sus ojos implacables.

Lyn hizo un ruido grosero contra el hombro de Loki. "Se besan," dijo ella, con toda la seriedad de un niño que no sabe nada del mundo.

"Se besan," respondió el, dejando su habitación para verificar si Mary necesitaba ayuda con la cena.

Si, eso era lo que Loki hacia, ahora. El ayudaba a su familia con la cena.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

Octubre vio la caída de su divinidad.

Al menos, eso era lo que el creía en la privacidad de sus propios pensamientos.

El y Mike habían conseguido sus licencias de conducir, aunque, como había logrado Mike mantenerse con la suya iba mas allá de la comprensión de Loki. Jack celebro su cumpleaños numero doce, lo que termino en una fiesta en un lugar llamado Chuck E Cheese, en la que Loki y Mary pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo persiguiendo niños de quinto grado por todo el local, asegurándose de que ningún se extraviara. Había comenzado a ayudar a Jack y Joe con sus tareas por las tardes, y leí historias para Lyn por las noches. Incluso había considerado conseguir un trabajo.

Mary y Bob, quienes antes pasaban una hora a la semana en el teléfono hablando con la policía local, parecían haberse dado por vencidos en la tarea de hallar a su familia, y realmente, eso era lo mejor. No era que Thor lo estuviera buscando.

Thor, al parecer se había instalado con un grupo de individuos que se llamaban a si mismos los Avengers. Cuando no iban por ahí corriendo en spandex, diciendo las más idiotas frases y venciendo al mal, vivían con Tony Stark en California. Jack le aseguro, cuando Loki pregunto, que California estaba a medio continente de distancia de Chicago, pero podrían ir ahí. Tal vez. Algún día.

La razón más grande por la cual Jack quería visitar California no eran realmente los Avengers, mas bien eran un par de parques temáticos. Magic Mountain, el cual creía que en realidad era mágico, y Disneyland, que aparentemente era la fuente de todas las cosas buenas en el mundo.

Por el contrario, Joe, que empezaba a tomar el lado contrario de Jack cada vez que le fuera posible, deseaba desesperadamente ver a los Avengers. Las sabanas con naves espaciales del niño fueron remplazadas en la primera semana de Octubre por un juego oficial del Capitán América, y Joe podía hablar por horas, sin descanso, de lo genial que era dicho Capitán. Loki encontraba diversión sin fin en que Joe consideraba que Thor era un estúpido (lo que escandalizo a Mary y tuvo como resultado una serie de amenazas al niño de lavar su boca con jabón) y Iron Man un idiota (lo que pareció molestar menos a Mary, ya que, en su propia opinión, Tony Stark era un mujeriego bastardo).

Pero fue la semana final de Octubre la que en realidad vio desvanecerse al poco orgullo Asgardiano que le quedaba a Loki.

"No puedes hablar en serio."

Observo a Mary y Bob, esperando que en realidad no _estuvieran_ hablando en serio, y que de alguna forma todo eso fuera una alucinación muy vivida.

Por supuesto que hablaban en serio. Bob era incapaz de ser algo menos que serio. "Muy en serio," fue la respuesta de Bob. "Esta es una oportunidad que no se repetirá en mi vida, y en realidad no puedo decir que no."

Bob podía decir que no. En un segundo, Loki pensó en al menos un millón de formas en que Bob podía decir que no. Una de ellas involucraba incendiar la mitad de la costa este de los Estados Unidos y verla arder en llamas. Otra estaba relacionada con pepinillos. No estaba seguro de los detalles de esa última, pero los pepinillos definitivamente tendrían un papel importante.

"Conocer a Reed Richards…" Bob exhalo, y una expresión de placer paso por su rostro. Mary, a su lado, estaba radiante. Se sentía tan orgullosa de su esposo, y lo único que Loki quería hacer era asfixiarlo. "Es increíble. Nunca pensé que tendría ni la mitad del reconocimiento por lo que hago, pero Richards miro mi nombre y quiere conocer a la persona que resolvió el Teorema de Milton."

El Teorema de Milton, por lo que Loki entendía, era una desagradable y complicada manera de entender como la luz y la energía trabajan. Era un teorema relativamente nuevo, tan nuevo como un teorema podía ser, y claramente había sido escrito por un científico de cabello grasoso en el sótano de su madre y diseñado para alejar a Bob de su familia por mas de una semana y media.

El odiaba a Alastair Milton. Con profunda pasión. Con el fervor de miles de soles. Quizás mas. Decidiría exactamente la cantidad de odio que merecía Milton mas tarde. De momento, estaba abrumado haciendo complicados cálculos en su mente.

"Y sería una gran oportunidad para Mary y yo de tener unas pequeñas vacaciones." Bob tomo la mano de su esposa.

"¿Han sido que, diez años desde nuestras ultimas vacaciones, solo nosotros dos?" ella pregunto, recargándose en el hombro de su esposo.

"Mas."

"Pero una semana y media," Loki dijo casi sin aire. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así de perplejo. Imagino que eso era lo que sentían las personas al ser golpeadas por un semirremolque.

Mary rio. "Estarás bien, cariño," dijo inclinándose hacia el. Había, por suerte, mucho espacio entre el, sentado en la orilla del sofá, y donde ella se encontraba para que Mary pudiera tocarlo. Nunca había deseado causarle daño físico a alguien tanto como ahora quería provocárselo a ella.

Con excepción de Thor. Pero Thor siempre era la excepción.

"Y Mike puede ayudarte."

Loki no confiaría en Mike para que supervisara un puesto de limonada, mucho menos una familia. Un niño de dieciséis años, envuelto en si mismo y sus hormonas, no podía hacerse cargo de una familia. Toda la responsabilidad caería en el, en Loki.

"Pero sus niños- "

"Te adoran," Mary lo interrumpió, utilizando ese tono que era tan propio de Frigga cuando Thor y el eran pequeños. No había manera de discutir contra ese tono.

Hel. Estaba en Hel. Simplemente no había otra explicación. Hela lo había engañado, lo había hecho creer que había encontrado una familia y un hogar, pero en realidad, el estaba en Hel y estaba siendo torturado por todos sus delitos.

Ella rio, y Loki quiso ahorcarla. Una frustración inexpresable se apoderaba de el, y sintió que podía deshacer la casa por completo con sus propias manos, aunque no se lo permitiría. Se preocupaba por Mary. Se preocupaba por Bob. Por los dos, y los engendros de Hel que eran sus hijos, y no pudo mover su lengua de plata para decir _no_.

"Si están seguros que confían en mi para cuidar de sus hijos," finalmente se las arreglo para decir, y era mas una advertencia para ellos que otra cosa, un intento de implorarles que reconsideraran el asunto sin realmente implorar.

Mary parecía brillar, Bob hizo algo que posiblemente era igual a una expresión de gozo, y ella dijo, "Oh, bien. Esto es mejor que pedirle a Mamá que se quede aquí para cuidar a los niños."

El se congelo. ¿Su _madre _podía haber venido si el se hubiera negado?

Bob asintió mientras se ponía de pie. "Ella no hubiera logrado controlarlos." Loki se pregunto que edad tendría la madre de Mary y que tan afilada era su lengua. Una lengua lo suficientemente severa podía contener hasta al niño mas salvaje. Ellos, claramente, estaban menospreciando a esa mujer, por mucho. "Y esta comenzando a refrescar. Ella odia el frio."

Frio. Ellos pensaban que cuarenta y cinco grados de temperatura era _frio._

"Muchas gracias, Loki," Mary dijo, acercándose para darle un afectuoso abrazo. El levanto un brazo para palmear su espalda preguntándose en que momento fue que su vida le había explotado en la cara.

Probablemente ese día en que dejo a los Jotun entrar a Asgard. O tal vez antes de eso, el día que descubrió su magia.

Jack observaba a Loki desde su lugar en la barra de la cocina, una sonrisa se posaba en el rostro del chico. "Esto será genial," le aseguro a Loki.

Por supuesto que seria genial. Era, de hecho, tan genial que dos horas después de que Mary y Bob tomaran su avión ese Lunes por la mañana, el preescolar de Lyn le llamo para decirle que ella estaba enferma.

"¿Qué tan enferma?" Loki pregunto, frotándose la frente.

"Ha vomitado dos veces," la enfermera contesto, "y tiene fiebre. No puede quedarse."

"No, no puede, entiendo. Iré por ella en un momento."

La niña enferma no quería estar sola. Loki trato de poner a Lyn en cama, pero en el momento en que el se iba, ella lo seguía escaleras abajo. La recostó en el sofá, y puso un video, mientras la dejaba para prepararse un sándwich, solo para perder el apetito completamente cuando ella lo siguió a la cocina y vomito por todo el piso.

Al final, se instalo en el baño del primer piso. Sentado junto al retrete con Lyn en su regazo, y la computadora portátil en el suelo frente a ellos, así mantenía entretenida a Lyn mientras ella vomitaba.

Conforme pasaba la tarde, ella volvió el estomago con menos frecuencia, pero su fiebre seguía en aumento, y Lyn se acurruco en sus piernas y lloro. "¿Dónde esta Mami?" le preguntó, sus pequeños dedos aferrados a su camisa. "¿Cuándo regresa a casa?"

Loki se estremeció, acariciando su cabello. El conocía ese sentimiento, esa desesperante necesidad por su madre. Su madre había sido la única persona que en realidad lo había amado. Mientras Odín prefería a Thor, Frigga era más apegada a Loki. Pero eso nunca fue suficiente para el. El anhelaba el amor de su padre; el afecto de Frigga había sido, en su percepción, una pálida sombra.

Que equivocado estaba. Y como lo atormentaba ahora.

"En una semana," le contesto. Ella sollozo y tembló, como una hoja en un huracán. Lyn se aferraba a el desesperadamente, como si al soltarlo sintiera que una corriente de viento podía llevársela.

"Quiero a Mamá." Su voz se quebró, y se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba apunto de romper en llanto.

Tomando un pañuelo de atrás del retrete, limpio sus ojos y su nariz. Como la película no hacia nada por entretenerla, el debía de encontrar una distracción adecuada. "¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia?" le pregunto.

Lyn levanto la vista considerando la pregunta. "Si."

El le hablo de Yggdrasil y los Nueve Reinos, construyendo un mundo de magia y maravillas para ella. Lyn lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, comiendo lentamente una galleta. El pinto Asgard con sus propias palabras, dibujando en el aire y llenándolo con colores y gente. Le conto sobre Odín y Frigga, el rey y la reina de Asgard, y de su profundo y eterno amor. Le hablo de sus dos hijos, aunque no les puso un nombre, y de los amigos del mayor de los hermanos.

Paso de la familia real a Nornheim, con campos color esmeralda, y lagos y ríos que brillaban como zafiros. Los arboles, le dijo, alcanzaban los cielos con hojas del color del fuego, y los frutos de dichos arboles eran los mas suculentos de todos los Reinos. Comer de ellos era como pasar por las puertas del cielo.

Lyn preguntó si eran como las naranjas. "Me gustan las naranjas."

"Son exactamente como naranjas," el le dijo.

"Entonces, algún día los probare." Ella lo miro expectante.

En Nornheim, continuo, había campos de flores tan espesos que podías recostarte y no tocar el suelo. Tenían un olor dulce, como rosas o lirios, y su perfume era el favorito de todas las doncellas de Asgard. Ella lo detuvo, preguntándole como eran los vestidos de esas doncellas, así que Loki hizo su mejor intento por describir uno de los vestidos de su madre. Nunca se había preocupado mucho por la moda.

Cuando Lyn estuvo satisfecha, el regreso a Nornheim, y comenzó a describir a los unicornios. Los ojos de la niña se agradaron y brillaron, estaba tan perdida en sus palabras, que comenzó a comer una segunda galleta sin siquiera notarlo. "Sus melenas," Loki dijo, bajando la voz como si se tratara de un secreto solo para ellos dos, "brillan con los colores del ocaso. No son blancas."

Para ser honestos, eran blancas cuando morían. Pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

"Y sus cuernos parecen perlas. ¿Sabes lo que son las perlas?" Ella asintió. "Si un unicornio toca una herida con su cuerno, sanara de inmediato, y sus lagrimas pueden curar cualquier enfermedad. Ellos no corren, flotan. La gravedad no existe para ellos, saltan y se deslizan por los aires como aves, solo tocan el suelo antes de volverse a elevar. Ellos-"

Lyn se inclino hacia adelante, vomitando en el retrete junto a el, y Loki suspiro.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

"¡Maldición, Jack, pequeño idiota!" Anna exploto saliendo del baño en ropa interior, blandiendo un cepillo como si se tratara de un arma. "¡Te llevaste mi plancha para el cabello!" se dirigió hacia Loki, moviendo el cepillo frente a su rostro. "¡Ve y quítale mi maldita plancha!"

"Tu lenguaje," el le dijo.

"¡No eres mi padre, rayos!" dijo entrando al baño, azotando la puerta.

En su tercer día sin Mary y Bob, todo estaba derrumbándose. No estaba del todo seguro en que momento exactamente los niños comenzaron a ignorarlo, pero sospechaba de algún tipo de conspiración, seguramente se reunieron a la mitad de la noche y decidieron que harían lo que a ellos les placiera.

Jack estaba en la alcoba principal, bajo la cama, con la plancha para el cabello. Anna le había gritado hasta que su rostro se torno rojo, en cinco diferentes ocasiones al menos. Ella no quería ir a la escuela – tampoco Joe- y no podía obligarla porque no era su padre. Joe comenzó a imitarla casi de inmediato, y estaba en su cuarto con el cerrojo puesto, gritando "No escuela" y "¡No puedes obligarme!"

Lyn, desnuda, corría escaleras abajo, persiguiendo al perro y gritando. Por suerte, su fiebre había bajado, y desaparecido la noche anterior. Así que ella, también, debía de ir a la escuela. Claro, si podía convencerla de vestirse. Mike se encontraba sospechosamente ausente, pero el, al menos parecía mas que dispuesto a ir a clases.

Loki presiono sus dedos contra sus ojos cerrados hasta que la luz exploto contra sus parpados. Su paciencia no era ilimitada. Velozmente estaba llegando a su final, ¿Pero que importaba? No tenia la menor idea de que hacer para controlar a cinco salvajes, y revoltosos niños que estaban comprometidos a hacer su vida totalmente imposible.

Sintió un nuevo nivel de respeto por Mary, que los manejaba sin dificultades.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Y Anna le grito de nuevo con toda la ferocidad de una Valkiria. "¿Y bien?" demando.

La furia lo lleno de golpe; algo bueno, considerando que se sentía tentado a destrozarla con unas cuantas palabras bien empleadas. Su cuerpo ardía por la tensión y la tomo del brazo. Ella grito y levanto su mano para golpearlo. Evitarla era simple; Loki esquivo cada golpe que Anna intento hacer. Levantándola y cargándola en su hombro, dirigiéndose a la habitación principal, ignorando sus patéticos intentos de dañarlo.

"Jack," dijo, su voz era tan fría como los congelados montes de Jotunheim. Anna dejo de golpearlo. Se quedo completamente quieta contra su espalda, su cuerpo rígido por la sorpresa. "Sal de ahí inmediatamente." La oración iba impregnada con un _o si no_, pero no sintió la necesidad de decirlo. La amenaza era obvia.

Con cuidado, Jack se asomo por debajo de la cama y levanto la vista hacia el. "Hola," dijo, ofreciéndole lentamente la plancha para el cabello a Loki.

En un movimiento ágil dejo a Anna en el suelo. Tomo la plancha y se la entrego antes de hacerla dar la vuelta y dirigirla hacia la puerta. "Termina de vestirte" le ordeno, su voz no admitía ningún argumento. "Baja las escaleras en treinta minutos."

Ella lo observo durante un segundo, en completo silencio, antes de salir corriendo al baño. La puerta se cerró suavemente tras ella.

Loki miro a Jack. "Desayuno. Ahora."

"Si señor," Jack dijo rápidamente, saliendo de donde estaba y desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Cuando Loki se dio la vuelta, vio a Joe de pie en el pasillo que conectaba esa habitación con las demás, y no se molesto en gritarle al niño. Se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo por largo rato. "¿Puedes vestirte por ti mismo, o necesitas ayuda?" Loki pregunto, su tono de burla hacia que el significado de esta pregunta estuviera mucho mas que claro: Joe era los suficiente mayor para vestirse el solo.

Joe dio la respuesta indicada. "Yo puedo hacerlo. No necesito que nadie me ayude."

"Pruébalo."

Joe hizo un gesto de indignación y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Mike subió las escaleras unos minutos después, sosteniendo a una inquieta Lyn. "Ella quería montar al perro," dijo, un poco agitado.

"Por supuesto que si," Loki dijo, tomando a la niña de las manos de Mike. "¿Estas listo para irte?"

"Ethan estará aquí en cinco minutos."

"¿Y cuando regresaras a casa?"

Los ojos de Mike se agrandaron solo un poco, y después sonrió. "A las siete en punto. ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?" Loki asintió. "Pizza para la cena o algo simple." El chico se despidió con la mano, y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Loki centro su atención en Lyn. Y ella le dio una enorme sonrisa. "Hola."

"Hola. ¿Estas lista para vestirte?"

"Si," dijo ella, suspirando apesadumbrada. "Si tengo que hacerlo."

Subió a Joe y Jack en sus autobuses quince minutos después, a los diez minutos vio como Anna se iba con Ben, y después llevo a Lyn al auto. Tenia un plan para ese día, algo que no podía dejar de hacer, se sintió aliviado de haber terminado sus deberes matutinos con los niños en el instante en que dejó a Lyn en el preescolar.

Estaciono la mini van de Mary a cinco minutos de la preparatoria y comenzó a caminar por las aceras, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos fijos en la escuela, y aunque los edificios bloqueaban su vista podía distinguir su brillo a distancia. Destellos dorados que danzaban en el aire, un caldero de poder hirviendo que alcanzaba los cielos.

Ahora que sabía que era lo que buscaba, era imposible fallar. Y también era muy extraño.

No había seguridad en la entrada de la escuela, pero no hubiera importado. Era invisible al ojo humano, y al inmortal, su magia había decidido responder a su necesidad de protección.

Eso lo perturbaba, ya que su magia solo funcionaba para beneficio y protección de su familia mortal. Era un peculiar vínculo, pero se estaba acostumbrando. El hecho de que en ese momento sus poderes se hicieran presentes quería decir que había peligro para ellos en esa escuela.

Se detuvo en una de las esquinas del edificio. Parecía innecesariamente grande para una escuela, pero Mary le había dicho que fácilmente había quinientos alumnos ahí. Paso de caminar en la acera a caminar en el pasto, de aire puro a aire lleno de magia, y se dirigió directamente a la pared. Se quito uno de sus guantes con sus dientes, y presiono los gélidos ladrillos con la punta de sus dedos.

El día no era particularmente invernal, no para el, y los ladrillos eran mucho mas fríos de lo que deberían dadas las circunstancias climatológicas.

Con el ceño fruncido, retiro su mano y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Se detuvo al ver una unión extraña, donde los bloques parecían cambiar de tamaño y color. Una remodelación, entonces. Ahora no le sorprendía la extraña forma del edificio.

Toco la unión por un segundo, y fue golpeado por una sensación de fuego y dolor que subió por sus brazos. Atravesó su pecho completamente, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y perdiera el ritmo, Loki se ahogo al tratar de tomar aire. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, pero el dolor no se comparaba con lo que había perforado su corazón. Brillante, fuego abrasador y brillante que lo consumía, devorando su percepción por completo. No había nada más que dolor, solo podía sentir el fuego, y cerró sus ojos sin darse cuenta.

Se clavo en el, destrozándolo por dentro, y en la espesa bruma de su agonía se dio cuenta de que había un_ propósito_. Con respiraciones agitadas, trato de llegar a esa otra parte de su ser, que era Jotun. Necesitaba el hielo, el frio y el aire invernal para calmar el fuego.

Al abrir sus ojos - ¿cuando los había cerrado? – había una sabana de nieve alrededor. El hielo cubría las paredes del edificio. Se puso de pie limpiando el polvo de su ropa, y miro su piel azul.

La bilis subió por su garganta, y aparto la mirada de si mismo. Un segundo después, volvió a mirar, y su piel era pálida de nuevo.

A pesar de que en realidad quería irse, aun tenía un plan que culminar. Había más información que necesitaba ser recolectada, y Loki se negaba a ser nada menos que meticuloso. No volvió a tocar ninguna unión, aunque había muchos lugares donde se encontraban ese tipo de irregularidades, investigando solo las que saltaban a la vista.

Cada parte del edificio se sentía diferente. Una, la más antigua, era fría y congelada, otra era placenteramente cálida, y otra más quemaba, aunque con menos ferocidad que la primera. En otra pared podía escuchar el susurro del agua, los sonidos de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla de la playa, y otra prometía la comodidad de los bosques y un clima templado.

La magia pulsaba y se movía alrededor de Loki, era algo constante. No cambiaba. Era increíblemente fuerte.

No podía tocarla ni manipularla, y en alguna forma, las burbujas e hilos de esta le recordaban a su propio poder.

Distraídamente se alejo de la sección más nueva de la escuela, y camino hacia un campo. Estaba lleno de estudiantes, vestidos con camisetas azules o blancas, mientras perseguían un balón blanco y negro.

Soccer.

Gimnasia.

El profesor estaba de pie a un lado, al parecer vigilándolos, pero Loki sospechaba que no les ponía el mínimo de su atención. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando uno de los niños se arrojo por el balón, cruzando el campo y cayendo en una abertura en el suelo.

"Idiotas," murmuro para si mismo, preguntándose por que los mortales no habían construido una cerca de algún tipo.

Y después se congelo.

La magia a su alrededor se convirtió en algo extraordinario. Vibraba y murmuraba, y después comenzó a cantar. La cantidad de poder amenazo con asfixiarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba respirar. La magia lo rodeaba y lo cubría, deslizándose debajo de su piel hasta que el mismo comenzó a cantar, le parecía tan bizarro que los humanos no pudieran sentirlo, o siquiera escucharlo.

Hilos plateados de luz salían del caldero dorado, cortando el aire con facilidad, enredándose unos con otros. Se sumergieron en la abertura, el sonido puro y agudo de su música llegaba a Loki a pesar de la distancia. El niño mortal apareció en la orilla de la abertura un momento después, riendo y tomando la mano de otro chico. Salió de ahí sano y salvo, aun cuando la caída debió de haber fracturado su pierna de manera que nunca sanara.

Loki levanto su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Qué eres?" le pregunto al poder que zumbaba alrededor.

Y este le presto la misma atención que Thor le prestaba a los libros: absolutamente ninguna.


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

El viernes no pudo llegar mas lento, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Loki sintió tanto alivio que creyó que estallaría. Esto quería decir, por supuesto, que su alivio solo seria por unos segundos, remplazado momentos después por completo horror.

El Football era machismo Asgardiano en su mas fina expresión, destilado de manera que los mortales pudieran formar parte de el sin morir. Era violento y ruidoso, dentro y fuera del juego, y las acrobacias que el equipo de animadoras presentaba no podían ser algo bueno para su salud. Loki estaba dividido en vigilar que el cuello de Anna no se quebrara porque alguien la dejara caer y observar a Mike. El chico estaba en peligro inmediato. Cada que el atrapaba la pelota alguien lo golpeaba hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

Joe y Jack gritaban con alegría desvergonzada, diciendo el nombre de su hermano y saltando en esas riesgosas gradas que no podían ser seguras de ninguna manera. Lyn estaba sentada a su lado coloreando, envuelta en una frazada y aburrida por el juego.

"¿No recuerdas el Football?" Jack le pregunto, inclinándose en el hombro de Loki.

Loki miro al chico. "¿Deberías estar de pie sobre este asiento?"

El rio. "¿Por qué no?" pregunto mientras su vista examinaba el campo. "Ese es el quarterback," dijo, apuntando a uno de los jugadores que se veía exactamente como el resto de los jugadores. "El esta a cargo. Decide que jugadas hacer y lanza el balón o corre con el. Mike es el receptor. El atrapa la pelota cuando alguien la lanza y corre hasta el final del campo. Entonces recibe seis puntos."

"¿Seis?" un extraño número arbitrario.

"Si, y tienen la oportunidad de patear por un punto extra."

"¿Por qué?" Loki pregunto, abrumado.

Jack se encogió de hombros. "Porque es difícil llegar hasta ahí, así que ellos creen que debe valer la pena un esfuerzo tan grande, supongo. Cada que anotamos, las animadoras hacen lagartijas."

Loki se llevo la mano al rostro preguntándose por el estado mental de todos los mortales del mundo. Claramente, había algo mal en ellos. Se deleitaban con el juego, que era lento por decir lo mínimo, gritando y animando. Loki creyó que perdería la razón.

"¿Y Mike hace esto todos los Viernes?" estaba seguro de que Frigga no aprobaría un evento de ese tipo en su día. Odín o Thor, en cambio, se hubieran gozado en el. Incluso abrían añadido algunas lanzas para hacerlo mas interesante.

"Solo por unos meses," Joe dijo, recargándose en el otro hombro de Loki. El rodeo con un brazo el cuello de Loki y comenzó a balancearse, haciendo que la grada debajo de ellos se meciera, y Loki creyó que iba a vomitar. "Solo durante la temporada. Después entrenan para estar en forma."

"Ellos entrenan mucho," Jack agrego. "Oh ¡Mira, mira!" El salto hasta que Loki lo tomo de su chaqueta, y con una mirada severa, negó con la cabeza. "No eres divertido," el niño se quejo, pero su molestia desapareció de inmediato. "¡Mira! ¡Están cerca de la zona de anotación!"

"Sera mejor que hagan un pase para Mike." Joe miraba el partido con ojos intensos y una expresión feroz. "Stephenson es un tonto."

Mary lo hubiera amonestado por su lenguaje. "No hables así," Loki dijo, pero el regaño no era totalmente sincero, y fue ignorado.

Ahora, hizo el intento de seguir el juego ya que probablemente Mike ganaría puntos para su equipo. Además encontraba una diversión algo sádica al pensar en Anna haciendo ejercicios.

El público estaba en silencio mientras los jugadores se alineaban. Loki estaba seguro de que había una razón por la cual se acomodaban de esa manera, pero no pudo descubrir cual. Escucho gritar a uno de los jugadores números y colores y después una palabra que no pudo reconocer. Los cuerpos chocaron, casco con casco con sonoros estruendos. El brazo de Joe alrededor de su cuello se tenso. A su lado, Jack se movía inquieto sobre sus pies, juntando sus manos con fuerza y susurrando, "Por favor, por favor, por favor, atrápalo, atrápalo, atrápalo."

Y entonces todo exploto en una cacofonía de ruidos. Incluso Lyn, que no prestaba atención al juego, se levanto de repente y comenzó a gritar, alzando las manos. "¡Ra ra ra!" ella grito mientras los chicos hacían sonidos de puro gozo.

Joe y Jack chocaron sus manos por sobre la cabeza de Loki, y Joe, aun sosteniéndose de su cuello lo balanceo de enfrente hacia atrás. "¡Mike hizo una anotación!" grito el niño en el oído de Loki.

Loki cerró sus ojos y decidió que perdonaría al chico por su exuberancia.

"¡Y tienen un punto extra!" Jack dijo, con alegría y rio. Se dejo caer de rodillas con un movimiento que parecía increíblemente doloroso y tomo un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. "¿Lo viste?"

"Lo vi," dijo Loki.

"Y mira, ahora las animadoras tienen que hacer treinta lagartijas," Joe le explico, y así era, las chicas estaban en el suelo haciendo exactamente lo que Joe describía.

Loki miro el reloj, complacido de ver que solo faltaban cinco minutos para finalizar. El tiempo en el Football era una vil mentira; lo aprendió rápidamente cuando los primeros veinte minutos pasaron aproximadamente en cuarenta. Pero al fin todo estaba llegando al su conclusión. "Lyn, guarda tus cosas, casi es tiempo de irnos," dijo.

"¿Qué?"

El levanto el rostro para ver a Joe. "Casi es tiempo de irnos."

"No, no lo es, solo es el fin de la primera mitad," Jack contesto.

Loki se puso rígido. "Primera mitad,"

"Si. El Football tiene dos mitades y cuatro cuartos," Joe le explico, mostrándole dos dedos primero y después cuatro.

Loki levanto su cabeza, observando el cielo sin estrellas. Era una noche nublada, pero aun sin las nubes, las estrellas eran imposibles de ver. Las brillantes luces del estadio hacían que desaparecieran. Aun así, estaban ahí, y de alguna manera lo hacia sentir mejor mirar hacia arriba mientras murmuraba, "Este sufrimiento es mayor que cualquier otra cosa que pudieras hacerme." Si sus palabras iban dirigidas a Odín, Thor o ambos el no podía estar seguro.

"¿No te gusta el Football?" Jack lo miro con una expresión consternada y alarmado.

"Eh, no, no es eso," Loki contesto rápidamente, tratando de crear alguna explicación. Pero no necesito ninguna. Jack le sonrió, llevando su mano hacia la cabeza de Loki forzándolo a que dirigiera de nuevo su atención al partido.

Esos cinco minutos pasaron con la misma lentitud agonizante que el resto del juego, cuando finalmente concluyo, Loki no podía sentirse agradecido. Aun tenia otra hora y media de lo que parecía un terror interminable.

"No te preocupes," Joe dijo animado. "Hay un show de medio tiempo."

Bueno, ¿eso _no_ hacia _todo_ mejor? El campo se limpio de los jugadores del equipo contrario, pero el equipo de Mike se quedo ahí, y Loki frunció el ceño. "¿No deberían de retirarse?"

Jack sonrió. "Nop. Es parte del espectáculo. Escucha," dijo, mientras Joe los hacia callar a los dos.

El fuerte sonido de una bocina se escucho, y Lyn dejo a un lado sus crayones. Subió a la banca a un lado de Joe, tomando su mano y sonriendo. El aullido de un lobo salió de las bocinas, falso, Loki estaba seguro de eso, y fue seguido por la voz de una joven. _"The foulest stench is in the air: the funk of forty thousand years. And grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver, for no mortal can resist the evil of the thriller."_

Sus cejas se levantaron, mientras observaba como la banda escolar llenaba el campo, tocando sus tambores. Detrás de ellos venían chicas con banderas, y las animadoras. Los cuatro grupos, el equipo de Football, las animadoras, las chicas con las banderas y la banda, tomaron sus posiciones en el campo en lo que Loki considero un impresionante patrón.

Y comenzaron a bailar. En sincronía relativamente perfecta.

La sorpresa ilumino su rostro, pero solo por un momento, mientras miraba a los estudiantes bailar. Incluso los que tocaban algún instrumento lo hacían, aunque con un poco menos de entusiasmo. Ellos no podían mover sus brazos y girar como los demás. Sus expresiones eran ridículas, pero de alguna forma las disfrutaba. La canción tenia que ser popular; unos cuantos segundos después de que comenzaran a bailar, todos en las gradas aplaudían y cantaban.

Cuando termino, y mientras los jugadores y animadoras salían del campo saltando y aplaudiendo, los espectadores gritaban y la banda seguía tocando, Loki tuvo que admitir que el espectáculo había sido de su agrado. En una manera extraña, exagerada e inmensamente invasiva para los sentidos.

"Lo hacen todos los años," Jack le dijo, con los labios cerca del oído de Loki para que pudiera escucharlo. "La banda toca _Thriller_, y todos los demás bailan."

"¿Cada año?"

"Si. Por Halloween." Jack se recargo en el y le ofreció de su chocolate caliente. "¿Quieres un poco?"

La bebida era demasiado dulce, pero Loki tenía sed y frio, y lo último que quería hacer era explicarles a los niños porque su piel se volvía azul. Acepto la taza asintiendo y tomo un sorbo rápidamente tratando de saborear lo menos posible el liquido.

Joe se sentó a su lado, acurrucándose bajo el brazo de Loki, mientras Lyn se sentaba entre sus piernas tomando su libro de colorear una vez más. Para el final del juego, cerca de las diez de la noche, ambos Lyn y Joe estaban quedándose dormidos, pero el anuncio de que los Osos habían ganado despertó de inmediato a los niños que se pusieron de pie gritando. Entonces se dirigieron corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la cerca que separaba las gradas del campo de juego.

Murmurando una maldición en Nórdico Antiguo, Loki tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió tras ellos.

Mike estaba del otro lado de la cerca, junto con otros cinco jugadores, y ayudo a sus hermanos a saltar la barrera levantándolos. Coloco a Joe y a Jack en los hombros de sus compañeros y el tomo a Lyn. Después, con un poderoso grito, corrieron atreves del campo. Loki llego a donde estaban unos instantes antes, sin poder ocultar su expresión de preocupación.

"No se preocupe," dijo uno de los jugadores que aun estaba ahí. "Lo hacemos después de cada juego."

"Encantador," Loki murmuro, observándolos y rehusándose a admitir que esa ansiedad que sentía en la boca del estomago era real.

Anna apareció en la cerca, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Hey," dijo, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, como si pensara que la victoria también había sido suya. Supuso, por los gritos que escuchaba detrás de el, que una victoria del equipo equivalía a una victoria para toda la escuela. "Tan pronto como Mike termine su vuelta de la victoria, estaremos listos para irnos, ¿Esta bien?"

Loki asintió, pero Anna ya había dado la vuelta, corriendo y gritando, "¡Ben! ¡Ben!" los labios de Loki formaron una delgada línea mientras observaba como ella buscaba un abrazo de su novio.

El hechizo en su cabello centello y se desato, corriendo por los sentidos de Loki. Ben toco el cabello de Anna, y le dio un beso en la frente, fue entonces cuando el fuego se hizo presente en la sangre de Loki. "¿Qué eres Ben?" murmuro para si mismo, sus cejas se juntaban en una expresión pensativa.

"¡Loki!" el grito de Lyn llevo su atención de nuevo al campo. Ella lo saludo con la mano, sonriendo. "¡Loki, Loki, ganamos!"

Mike la bajo de sus hombros y se la entrego. Loki dejo sus cosas en el suelo para tomarla mientras los chicos bajaban de los hombros de los otros jugadores y pasaban la cerca por ellos mismos. "Así es, lo hicimos."

"¡Helado para el desayuno!" Lyn grito, su tono alegre casi perfora sus oídos.

"Es una tradición," Mike dijo, sonriendo apenado. "Deja que me cambie. Los veré en la entrada ¿esta bien?" y entonces se fue dejando a Loki con los niños.

Permanecieron de pie un momento mientras Lyn seguía en sus brazos, cantando la canción de la escuela, masacrando la letra terriblemente, pero sin preocuparse. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Loki, algo entre una risa suprimida y una expresión de derrota, y tomo una de las dos mochilas. "Jack, lleva la otra. Joe, toma la manta. Vayamos al auto."

Dando la vuelta, busco a Anna. "¡Anna!" grito, y ella le contesto con una mirada que podría matar a cualquier mortal. Después de darle un rápido beso a Ben, tomo su bolso y se apresuro. "¿Lista para irnos?"

"Usualmente salimos después de ganar un juego," dijo, en su tono petulante.

"Esta noche, iremos a casa."

Ella rodo los ojos y resoplo. "Como sea, esta bien, vámonos."

Fue con horror que Loki aprendió, no doce horas después, que el Football y los shows de medio tiempo no eran lo peor que podía ocurrir en Halloween.

* * *

**N/T: **Antes que nada les debo una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero mi ritmo de vida esta mas que acelerado en estos momentos ( no es que a ustedes les interese, yo se que están aquí para leer acerca de Loki y los Frederickson, no sobre mi). Probablemente tarde un poco mas de lo acostumbrado en actualizar pero en ningun momento crean que esta traduccion quedara inconclusa.

Aclarado eso solo tengo dos cosas mas que decir.

1.- Muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia, agregarla a sus favoritas y por el solo hecho leerla. Una mencion especial para los que han dejado un review, no saben lo mucho que significa para todos los que publicamos aqui que se tomen el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, son alimento para el alma.

2.- En este capitulo en particular aparece el inicio de una cancion,_ Thriller _de_ Michael Jackson_. Hize la traduccion del intro pero sinceramente no me gusto y decidi dejarlo en el idioma original y es que uno simplemente no puede traducir las letras de Michael Jackson.

Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

**_Biffy316._**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

"¿Y si llamo a tu padre, el me dirá que aprueba ese disfraz?" Loki preguntó, mirando atentamente a Anna lo que en cualquier otro hombre hubiera sido una señal de interés.

Ella se movió en su lugar, ocultando su rostro y dándose la vuelta. "Si."

"Mentirosa," dijo el, antes de que ella terminara de hablar, con un tono de voz suave. El conocía las mentiras mejor que nadie, era un insulto que siquiera lo intentará. "Parece como si quisiera seducir a alguien para convertirlo en tu amante y no como si fueras a una fiesta." La mitad de los hombres, no, mas de la mitad de ellos, la imaginarían desnuda tan pronto como la vieran aparecer con eso puesto.

Y eso le molestaba.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Bien, esta bien, Papá no tiene idea." Se sentó en la cama de Lyn cruzándose de brazos. Eso solo ayudo a enfatizar lo que aparentemente era su busto. Era de admirarse, un pequeño milagro en realidad, que cualquier ropa pudiera darle a Anna la apariencia de un escote. "Pero, vamos, Loki, no tengo nada mas que usar."

Llorar y rogar no funcionaria con el.

Se cruzo de brazos también, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta. "Entonces no puedes ir a la fiesta, ¿O si?"

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Estas bromeando? Oh por Dios, ¡Eres tan injusto! ¡Eres peor que Mamá! ¡Ella dijo que podía ir, y tu no puedes decirme que no!" Grito, levantándose de la cama. Anna se arrojo sobre el golpeándolo con los puños cerrados, y con un suspiro, el tomo sus dos manos con una sola, y puso la otra en su hombro.

Su magia dio vueltas dentro de el, y ese movimiento se convirtió en una idea.

"Tal vez tenga una solución para ti," dijo.

Ella se detuvo casi instantáneamente. "¿Qué?" pregunto, mirándolo sin nada de curiosidad.

Soltándola, dio un paso hacia atrás. La magia burbujeaba bajo su piel, brillante y alegre, lista para hacer cualquier cosa que el pidiera. Que creatura tan perversa era. "Un momento," dio los tres pasos necesarios para salir de la habitación de las niñas y entrar en la suya dirigiéndose al armario.

En la esquina, acomodados detrás de sus trajes, había algunos de los antiguos disfraces de Anna guardados, probablemente esperando a que Lyn tuviera edad para usarlos. Loki no sabía que eran ni la mitad de ellos, pero había uno que podía servir para su propósito.

Cerró sus dedos sobre la tela, puso su mano sobre las blancas alas en la parte de la espalda, y le ordeno a su magia que lo cambiara. El imagino a la feroz Brünnhilde con su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus arrebatadores ojos azules. Con una sonrisa cínica, recordó la sensación de su espada, el rostro de ella era temible mientras combatía con el y Loki movió su muñeca. Recordaba la gracia de sus movimientos, la gracia de una guerrera, y la piel en su armadura. Brünnhilde, siempre apegada a los zafiros y aguamarinas, la dama de la lanza, recolectora de los muertos, sin miedo ni titubeos. Recordó su risa, un sonido bajo y rasposo, y sus gritos, con ferocidad y determinación.

Observando la armadura en sus manos, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios. "Anna," le llamo, saliendo al pasillo. Ella contesto desde su habitación, y el entro para ver que afortunadamente la chica se había puesto un suéter con capucha, era triste ver como esa prenda cubría su cuerpo mas que su disfraz, llegando varios centímetros mas abajo que su vestido.

"Pruébate esto," el le sugirió, mostrándole la armadura.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿De donde salió?" pregunto, acercándose a el y tocando la piel de la armadura. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el metal, posándose en los zafiros, siguiendo su línea delicada. Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella lo miro. "Esto no es de nosotros."

"Estaba en mi armario," dijo sin tomarle importancia, y la magia la envolvió. _Acéptalo_, pensó Loki. Su magia salió disparada del cuerpo de Anna y volvió a el tan rápido que sintió un poco de dolor.

Muy bien, no tenia caso utilizar el poder de la sugestión con ella.

"¿De verdad?" Frunció el ceño de nuevo, tomando la armadura y examinándola en sus manos. "¿Viene con zapatos?"

El aparto la blusa, revelando un par de botas que seguramente llegarían hasta sus rodillas. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, se llevo el disfraz. "Deja que me lo pruebe."

Loki salió de la habitación, entrando a la de los niños mientras esperaba que Anna se arreglara. Joe estaba absorto en un libro de fotografías de los Avengers, estudiando la página que hablaba sobre el Capitán América con la seriedad con la que se estudiarían escrituras sagradas. Jack estaba en su cama jugando con su DS.

"¿Dónde esta Mike?"

"Abajo," Jack contesto. "Sótano. Tratando de averiguar cual disfraz usara Lyn. Probablemente será Batman."

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Loki volteo a ver.

Anna salió, un poco insegura, ajustándose la armadura a la altura de la cadera. "Este," dijo, casi sin aliento, "es el mejor disfraz del mundo. ¿De verdad estaba en nuestro armario?"

"Así es," contesto, acomodando una de las correas en su hombro.

"Pero, eh, bueno, ¿Quién soy? ¿Xena?"

El no tenia idea de quien era Xena. "Brünnhilde la Doncella Escudera," dijo, girándole para revisar los seguros que estaban en su costado izquierdo. Los ajusto para que le quedaran mejor, y ella dijo algo acerca de sentirse incomoda. Como en realidad la chica no iba a ninguna batalla, Loki libero un poco de presión. "Era una Valkiria en la mitología Nórdica."

"Genial," Anna dijo, acariciando la armadura en la parte del abdomen. Ella se dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El metal en se clavo en su cuerpo, presionando y atravesando la tela de su traje, y el la aparto rápidamente. "Lo siento," dijo. "Pero esto es asombroso. ¿Tiene algún escudo o algo así?"

No, pero tal vez. "Otro momento."

Regresando a su habitación, abrió de nuevo el armario, preparándose para forcejear con su magia, para rogarle si era necesario, solo para encontrar un escudo y una espada en la esquina. "Siempre minucioso," murmuro para si mismo, tomando las dos cosas.

Cuando Anna vio la espada y el escudo, hizo una breve danza bizarra, aplaudiendo. El sonido despertó la curiosidad de Jack y Joe, que observaron con curiosidad mientras Anna tomaba el escudo.

"Esto es tan genial," dijo en un suspiro, acomodándolo en su brazo izquierdo. "¿Qué hay de la espada?"

Loki la desenvaino en un sencillo movimiento fluido e inspecciono la hoja a la luz del pasillo. No era nada espectacular, pero solo era una ilusión. Pasó su pulgar por la orilla para probar el filo, solo para asegurarse que no fuera capaz de cortar, y después la volvió a guardar. "Simple e inofensiva," dijo mientras se la entregaba.

"Claro, porque seguramente asesinaría a alguien," Anna dijo, rodando los ojos. Puso una mano en la funda y jalo la empuñadura de la espada. Loki hizo un gesto de dolor. Tomaba practica desenfundar una espada de manera suave, pero lo que ella estaba haciendo era doloroso de ver.

"No, permiteme," Loki se paro detrás de ella y ajusto su agarre. "Así," le instruyo, haciendo el brazo de Anna hacia atrás. La espada se libero fácilmente, Joe y Jack hicieron un sonido de asombro. "Para guardarla tienes que hacer lo siguiente." El volvió a guiar su brazo en un movimiento fluido que acomodo de nuevo la espada en su funda.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, el le dio una imperiosa mirada. "Si vas a practicar, no la saques por completo."

"Seguro, como sea," dijo, dándose la vuelta sacando y metiendo la espada, mientras se dirigía a su habitación con pasos lentos.

Loki miro a Jack y Joe. "¿Ustedes dos tienen disfraces?"

"¡Capitán América!" Joe grito, golpeando el aire.

Jack asintió. "Harry Potter."

"Bien. ¿Cuándo podrán salir?"

"Empieza a las cuatro," Jack dijo mientras Joe corría hacia su habitación para retomar sus libros. "Pero podemos ir desde las seis. Ya somos mayores."

Eso, Loki supuso, estaba bien. "Pizza a las cinco," les dijo antes de dejarlos. La voz de Anna se escuchaba claramente desde su habitación llena de emoción mientras hablaba con una amiga acerca de su nuevo traje.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Loki bajo las escaleras, con rumbo al sótano recargándose en la puerta abierta. "Mike," le llamo.

Mike apareció al pie de la escalera después de un momento, con una corona de princesa en su cabeza. "Ni una palabra," dijo incluso antes de que Loki se ahogara de la risa. "Lyn y yo estamos trabajando en su disfraz."

"¿Y ella decidió que serias una princesa?" Loki pregunto, con un tono dulce.

Mike lo fulmino con la mirada. "Y ella será Batman, como Joe el año anterior. ¿Cuándo los llevaras a pedir dulces?"

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo ferozmente protector que Mike era con sus hermanos. No era precisamente una figura paterna, pero ¿un defensor incondicional? De eso no había duda. "Alrededor de las seis," Loki contesto. "Estaremos en casa cerca de las ocho treinta. ¿Iras a la misma fiesta que Anna?"

Mike negó con la cabeza. "No, yo y un grupo de amigos iremos a pedir dulce o truco en el vecindario de Luke. Regalan dulces gigantescos en ese lugar," explico. "Probablemente pase la noche ahí, si eso esta bien."

"No veo porque no. Diviértete con Lyn. La cena será a las cinco."

"Esta bien." Mike salió de su vista, y la risa de Lyn se escucho por todo el sótano.

Loki cerró la puerta y, por primera vez desde el lunes, no tuvo nada más que hacer. Cruzo el salón familiar hasta el sofá. Se sentó lentamente, con cuidado, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. Cuando tomo su libro de la mesa de centro, estaba convencido que podría ocurrir hasta lo imposible. Thor podría atravesar una de las paredes de la casa, por decir un ejemplo.

Nada malo paso.

Nada se quebró, nadie se altero. Apenas escuchaba la voz de Anna, y después Joe grito "¡Hulk, aplasta!" luego de eso las risas de Jack. Y después…

Después silencio.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de deshacerse de la sensación de peligro inminente.


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

"¡Gracias!" dijeron el coro de voces de tres niños.

Loki espero por ellos al final de la calle, vestido con su armadura por primera vez en dos meses. Cuando Lyn y Joe corrieron hacia el, disfrazados como Batman y el Capitán América respectivamente, el tomo sus manos.

"Loki, Loki," Lyn canto, recargando su rostro enmascarado contra su brazo.

Jack los alcanzo después de un momento, haciendo un sonido de *pop* "Acabo de Aparecerme," explicó por octava vez esa noche.

"Muy bien," Loki dijo tratando de seguir el juego. Nunca se había interesado en las celebraciones, pero esto llamado Halloween era algo que fácilmente podía sobrellevar. Una noche de travesuras, de juegos y trucos, una noche de espíritus y mascaras. Le sentaba perfecto.

Cuatro niños mayores pasaron a su lado, y uno de ellos, cuando vio a Loki sonrió. "Genial disfraz," dijo, y después se fue, consumido por la obscuridad.

"No puedo creer que Anna tuviera toda esa pintura azul," Jack dijo con incredulidad, mirando de reojo a Loki mientras se dirigían a la siguiente casa.

Loki se encogió de hombros "Tu hermana tiene un impresionante colección de objetos extraños," contesto, sin ofrecer alguna otra explicación. La piel azul y las marcas Jotun se debían a que los niños, que ya lo habían visto en su armadura, declararon que su disfraz no era lo suficientemente bueno. Joe había sugerido el cambio de color, excepto que el había pensado que el verde seria mejor. Entonces Loki podía ser Hulk, un Hulk listo. Como los niños no dejaban de opinar sobre su disfraz, el les permitió ver su piel azul y sus marcas. Ellos, para su sorpresa, estaban completamente extasiados. En lugar de huir del monstruo, hacían sonidos de emoción.

Lyn pellizco sus mejillas, tirando de ellas hasta que se volvió doloroso, antes de declarar que "Estaba bien" para esa noche. Joe se había decepcionado de que fuera azul y no verde, pero eventualmente dijo que el azul era mejor. Jack pensó que podría ser su propio súper héroe, como Nightcrawler de los X-Men, una banda de mutantes de la Costa Este.

Cuando Loki les explico que era un gigante de hielo Nórdico, los niños inmediatamente decidieron que ese era el mejor disfraz del mundo.

Y no le temieron.

A partir de ese punto, no había tenido oportunidad de arrepentirse de su decisión, no se reprochaba el no haber buscado pintura facial verde como lo habían sugerido. Lyn y Joe prácticamente lo habían sacado de la casa, Jack lo empujaba desde atrás, y comenzaron su ronda. Sistemáticamente. Jack tenía un mapa.

Se detuvo al final de la calle y soltó a Lyn y Joe. "Recuerden dar las gracias," dijo mientras ellos se iban, Jack los seguía un poco más atrás, y así llegaron a la primera puerta.

"¿Tu eres quien ha estado cuidando a los Frederickson?"

Loki se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer, que estaba vestida como un dinosaurio verde. Su hija, un dinosaurio purpura, corrió tras Lyn, Joe y Jack. "Si," contesto, tratando de ubicar su rostro. El había conocido a muchos de los vecinos, la mayor parte eran padres de amigos de Lyn y Joe.

"Eso es muy considerado. No estoy segura si yo podría manejar a esos cinco," dijo, y Loki trato de sonreír.

Detestaba las charlas casuales.

"Ese es un buen disfraz, por cierto. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Es hecho a medida," contesto secamente mientras Lyn se lanzaba a sus piernas.

"Nos dieron Kit Kats," ella le dijo. Cuando el se limito a observarle, de manera inexpresiva, el rostro de Lyn volteo a ver a la mujer a su lado. "Sra. Russo, Loki no sabe lo que son Kit Kats."

La Sra. Russo, a quien Loki aun no podía ubicar, rio. "Entonces tendrás que compartirlos con el después," dijo. "Que pasen buenas noches." Acaricio la cabeza de Lyn, y llamo a sus propios niños, caminando en la dirección opuesta.

Se dirigieron a la siguiente casa en el mapa de Jack, y Loki miro como los niños corrían de nuevo hacia otra puerta, comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras los observaba. Sus ideas no se centraron en su desagradable aspecto – con tantos monstruos rondando esa noche, se sentía como en casa, y a los niños no parecía importarles su apariencia – en lugar de eso se centraron en su magia. Estaba comportándose de manera curiosa, saliendo de el en forma de hilos delgados, como si quisiera hacer algo pero sin saber como. Cada que el trataba de utilizarla para alguna travesura inofensiva como darle vida a la mano falsa que había en uno de los jardines decorados, esta se resistía.

Miro sus manos, donde flamas verdes invisibles acariciaban las puntas de sus dedos. Necesitaba liberarla, necesitaba un reto, pero la magia se resistía a cualquiera de sus intentos. Eso lo ponía inquieto; la magia reprimida era casi tan peligrosa como la magia acumulada, la diferencia era que solía destruir al portador de esta no a todo lo que estaba alrededor.

"¡Thor!"

El grito de felicidad de Joe desato una reacción visceral de parte de Loki, sacándolo de manera brusca de sus pensamientos con una intensidad brutal. Sintió como si su espíritu hubiera sido arrojado contra su cuerpo desde una distancia muy grande mientras miraba la calle obscura.

¿Era esta la fuente de su premonición? ¿A caso su hermano, después de dos largos meses, lo había descubierto y venia por el? Lo extraño era la aversión que sentía por esa idea. Que Thor lo alejara de lo que había logrado encontrar, un lugar lleno de calidez y compañía era algo reprobable. Loki no lo permitiría.

Pero no. Era solo otro niño. Corría con un grupo de Avengers, muy delgado y pequeño para ser su hermano. Una sensación de alivio cayo sobre el, y Joe volteo a verlo.

"No te gusta Thor."

Joe tenia la singular habilidad de ver las cosas como en realidad eran y hablar de ellas con ningún sentido de propiedad. Parecía que nunca le importaba que la verdad fuera poco cortés; el la decía de todas formas, olvidándose de lo socialmente aceptable.

"No me desagrada," Loki contesto, y eso pareció satisfacer a Joe, que era igualmente hábil para discernir mentiras.

Asintiendo, el chico se acerco mas al costado de Loki mientras caminaban, Jack iba frente a ellos absorto en su mapa. "Entiendo. A veces, odio a Mike y Jack, pero tampoco me desagradan."

Loki trato de no pensar mucho en esas palabras, pero cuando finalmente llegaron a casa un cuarto después de las nueve, mas tarde de lo que el había planeado pero solo porque Lyn era una maestra en utilizar los ojos de cachorro en su contra, su piel se sentía muy pequeña y su cuerpo muy caliente. Si esa sensación era producto de sus pensamientos o de ese sentimiento de peligro, Loki no estaba seguro. Buscando una explicación racional, una firmemente sustentada en el reino en el que se encontraba, reviso el termostato. Estaba a la misma temperatura de siempre.

Mientras los niños vaciaban sus bolsas de dulces en la sala familiar y contaban cada pieza, el paseaba por el vestíbulo, deteniéndose cuando miro su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes. Por un momento, pensó, _esta noche pertenezco a este lugar_ para después ser consumido de nuevo por la necesidad de hacer algo con su magia.

Una hora después, los tres niños estaban en cama, y el aun no se había desecho de su armadura o su aspecto Jotun, poseído por un el extraño deseo de pertenencia un poco mas de tiempo.

Camino alrededor de la isleta de la cocina, con un vaso de agua fría en su mano, un par de cubos de hielo en la otra. Presiono el hielo contra su cuello, pero el frio no hizo nada por aliviar la tensión de sus músculos.

Dando otra vuelta alrededor de la cocina, frunció el ceño, tratando de alcanzar la magia que sabia que no le respondería. Se aferro a nada, y la frustración aunada a la tensión que reverberaba en su cuerpo se disparo. Con eso vino un golpe de adrenalina y el sonido del teléfono, dos cosas que no podían estar relacionadas bajo ningún motivo, pero cuando la magia corrió por sus venas, vivida y pulsante, supo que ciertamente lo estaban.

En un poco característico momento de torpeza, casi deja caer el teléfono al suelo antes de contestar. "¿Hola?"

"¡Loki!" la voz de Anna rayaba en lo histérico, en un tono muy alto llena de pánico y miedo.

Mas poder se acumulo en su cuerpo, girando ferozmente a su alrededor como una luz dorada, y su tensión se convirtió en una sensibilización aguda lista para la batalla, atento a cada sonido y cada movimiento. La respiración de Anna era agitada y algo crujía bajo sus pies. Estaba corriendo.

"¿Dónde estas?" pregunto, con voz fría y tranquila.

Un rugido a la distancia se escucho a través de la línea telefónica, y el lo reconoció en un segundo, de manera clínica. Sabía muy bien de donde provenía ese sonido.

"No se – Loki, es – "

La magia lo envolvió, creciendo en respuesta al terror de la niña, y el dejo de escuchar. No era necesario que le dijera donde se encontraba, ya no, no con tanto poder bajo su control. El dibujo una fina línea y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los caminos que iban a los diferentes Reinos. Heimdall, Odín, todos los Aesir eran tontos al pensar que el Bifrost era la única manera de viajar. Yggdrasil era el árbol de los mundos. Tocaba todas las cosas. Algunas de sus ramas eran más estrechas que otras, unas demasiado frágiles como para pasar por ellas. Pero Loki era ligero. ¿Que le negaría el universo cuando su poder lo llenaba?

Dejo el teléfono, escuchando los gritos de Anna a lo lejos.

Con pasos ligeros se poso sobre la delgada rama que tocaba el hogar de los Frederickson. Pequeñas motas de luz quedaban detrás de el mientras la magia salía por sus poros, pisando el suelo de Midgard. La muerte y decadencia lo golpeo.

Siseando por la furia, Loki dejo que la creatura lo arrojara al suelo mientras creaba un cuchillo de acero en su mano. Enterró la hoja en el costado del monstruo, y este grito de dolor.

Rodando sobre sus rodillas, creo otro cuchillo, y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el ojo de la creatura. Esta cayo, pero no había muerto. Se retorcía en el suelo, con su horrible piel amarilla cetrina y azul. "¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?" le pregunto al draugr mientras este gritaba de dolor e indignación, el frio acero penetraba su carne.

Una voz humana grito, y Loki se movió, corriendo por el bosque con facilidad. Mientras lo hacia, iba construyendo una lanza de hierro, fuerte y resistente, y cuando otro draugr se lanzo sobre el a través de la obscuridad, encontró su muerte en esa lanza. El saco el arma del cuerpo de la creatura antes de cortarle la cabeza en un solo movimiento. Pedazos de músculos y piel volaron por el aire, manchando el aterrorizado rostro del mortal que estaba en el suelo.

Loki no tenia tiempo para el niño; el no era su preocupación. El draugr estaba muerto como el podía constatar.

Siguió hacia donde su magia lo llevaba, un murmullo suave dentro de su mente lo guiaba hasta Anna, y la encontró en un claro junto a otra chica, rodeados por un grupo de draugr. La chica estaba inconsciente en el piso, y Anna la protegía, aferrándose a su espada con las dos manos como si estuviera lista para enfrentarse a ellos.

"¡Loki!" grito tan pronto como lo vio, el alivio fue visible en su rostro.

Algunos de los draugr voltearon a verlo, y Loki no desperdicio tiempo. Se lanzo hacia ellos, y su lanza se hundió en el cuello de uno. Un hábil giro combinado con un movimiento hacia arriba arranco la cabeza de los hombros, y el cadáver cayo al suelo. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, la palma de su mano se lleno de fuego, y quemando por completo el cuerpo de otro draugr.

Luces verdes proyectaban sombras misteriosas sobre el claro mientras Loki hería a otra creatura, que se había separado de la pelea. El nunca había sido del tipo físico, prefería engañar a sus enemigos hasta la muerte, pero los draugr no le daban muchas opciones. Tenían la desafortunada tendencia a revivir si no eran decapitados y quemados.

Otro mas cayo bajo el poder de su arma, mientras el lo decapitaba. Después lo quemo, y el claro se ilumino.

Se removió bajo el agarre de un tercer draugr, evitando respirar el olor que desprendía su piel decadente. De alguna forma logro que el monstruo le diera la espalda y fue entonces que lanzo su lanza contra el, llegando hasta su columna. Cuando las llamas verdes tocaron su cuerpo, este grito, pero no se quemo.

No tenía tiempo para encargarse del draugr que ahora estaba en el suelo; le preocupaba el que estaba acercándose a Anna. Ella levanto su espada con ambas manos, tomar una posición tan débil era risible. Si el draugr la atacaba, ella no podría defenderse.

Aunque utilizara sus dos manos para levantar la espada, el dudaba que la chica pudiera hacer algo para defenderse. Los mortales modernos no eran nada hábiles con la espada. Tendría que rectificar eso.

Otra cabeza cayo al suelo; otro cuerpo era consumido por el fuego, y el estaba ahora al lado de Anna. Su frente de un verde pálido a causa de su fuego, goteaba por el sudor, pero sus ojos eran feroces. Ella debía de tener miedo. Era algo que Loki esperaba y entendía. En lugar de eso, ella tomo su espada y se mantuvo firme.

Cinco draugr quedaban, todos iba en dirección a ellos, y Loki puso sus dedos sobre la hoja de la espada. El fuego la consumió, crujiendo alrededor del metal, y ella no se sorprendió por eso.

"No hagas nada estúpido," le advirtió Loki.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. "Ellos trataron de matarme."

"Y yo los matare."

Y así lo hizo. Con gran eficiencia y satisfacción. El ultimo de los draugr golpeo el suelo con un ruido sordo y Anna, que se había mantenido fuera de su camino, dio un paso hacia el frente. Ella levanto la espada en llamas y la dejo caer con un grito sobre el pequeño pedazo de piel que aun conectaba la cabeza del draugr con su cuerpo.

"¡Eso fue por arruinar mi noche!" grito, su voz afectada. Loki estudio si rostro impasible mientras dejaba caer la espada una segunda vez, atravesando la espalda del draugr. "¡Y por herir a mis amigos!" ella jalo la espada, liberándola de la piel putrefacta de la creatura con un sonido húmedo. "Y por – por – "

Los dedos de Loki se cerraron gentilmente sobre su muñeca, deteniendo su mano. El tomo la espada, extinguiendo las flamas mientras la dejaba a su lado. Con un sollozo brutal, Anna lo abrazo, sus dedos se aferraban a sus ropas. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y su piel expuesta se sentía húmeda bajo sus manos.

Pensó en ofrecerle palabras de confort, pero ninguna vino a su mente.

"Pensé que iba a morir," Anna sollozo contra su pecho. "Iban a matarnos."

Eventualmente, si, los draugr hubieran matado a Anna y su amiga inconsciente. Pero se tomarían su tiempo para hacerlo.

Anna levanto la mirada, observándolo a la luz de su fuego, y para gran sorpresa de Loki, ella comenzó a reír. "Por Dios," respiro. "Estoy viva. Estamos vivos." Su risa era casi histérica, y eso aminoro su sorpresa. Anna estaba en shock. "Tu solo – así de la nada – y había fuego." Su risa se transformo en un sollozo, parecía tener un ataque de risa y llanto. "Tu disfraz es sorprendente."

Solo un mortal podía hacer la más estúpida de las observaciones bajo las circunstancias mas extraordinarias.

"¿Puedes caminar?" le pregunto.

"Eso creo." Anna se alejo de el, Loki vio como los brazos de la chica temblaban. Cansancio, la adrenalina estaba desapareciendo. No podría caminar por mucho tiempo. "Si." Ella lo miro a los ojos. "¿Podemos ir a casa?"

"Debemos llevar a tu amiga."

Anna miro a la chica en el suelo y asintió. "Claro. Si. Stacey – si."

Loki le devolvió la espada a Anna, que la guardo en su funda, a pesar de su terrible torpeza, después del cuarto intento. El dejo que su lanza se disipara en motas de magia, liberando sus manos para poder cargar a la chica mortal.

"Y no creas que no vas a explicarme esto." Las palabras fueron repentinas, casi explosivas, y Loki miro a Anna alzando una ceja. Ella estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y una expresión furiosa en su rostro. En su armadura, bañada por la luz de la luna, de verdad parecía una Valkiria vengativa. Y a su madre. Ella era casi igual que su madre.

"Ni siquiera soñaría con evadirte," Loki mintió. Los ojos de ella se estrecharon por un segundo, pero acepto la respuesta.

Al llegar a la orilla del bosque, Stacey tuvo la consideración de volver en si, y Loki dejo que Anna se hiciera cargo de su amiga. Sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos; al menos uno de los chicos había tenido la suficiente inteligencia para llamar a la policía. Loki no tenia deseos de estar ahí cuando los policías llegaran, y Anna se alejo de ahí tan pronto como se aseguro de que sus amigos estaban bien. Dentro de todo ese caos, nadie noto que ella se había ido.

Utilizando lo ultimo de la magia que había sido creada por la necesidad de Anna, el tomo su mano y los transporto de regreso a casa.


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII**

"Déjame entender esto." Las cejas de Mike casi se juntan mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente, sus codos en las rodillas, estudiando a Loki con una intensidad poco característica en el. "Eres el Loki de la mitología Nórdica. Vienes de Asgard. En realidad eres azul." El volteo a ver a su hermana. "¿Por qué nadie dijo 'Oigan, el tipo no muerto de nuestro patio tiene el mismo nombre que el dios Nórdico de las mentiras, tal vez signifique algo'?"

"Es sorprendente lo que ustedes mortales no son capaces de racionalizar," Loki dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras juntaba sus dedos.

Mike lo observo. "Pero eres azul."

En lugar de incensar, el hecho de que la mayor preocupación de Mike fuera su color de piel Jotun simplemente divertía a Loki. "Y los elfos tienen orejas puntiagudas."

"¿Los elfos son reales?" había un brillo calculador en los ojos de Anna que lo perturbo.

"No hagas que comience de nuevo," Mike le advirtió. "Su obsesión con Orlando Bloom acaba de terminar."

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y le lanzo una almohada a la cabeza. Mike la atrapo y la hizo a un lado. "Muy bien, entonces eres un… Jotun. Y tu hermano es Thor. ¿Cómo en Thor – Thor? ¿El Thor de los Avengers?"

Loki inclino la cabeza. "Para mi eterna molestia."

Mike se hundió en el sofá llevándose las manos al rostro. "Maldición." El dijo la palabra en un respiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Anna, en el otro sofá, sonrió.

Ambos chicos tomaron bien su explicación, pero Loki supuso que no podían estar muy sorprendidos por la información. En un mundo lleno de héroes y villanos con poderes mutantes, donde grupos como los Avengers o los Cuatro Fantásticos eran conocidos por todos, un dios Nórdico era perfectamente aceptable. Por su parte, Anna molestaba a Mike por haberse enterado primero que el. Ella había contado la historia de su rescate con no poca alegría.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian. La rivalidad entre hermanos era universal.

"Así que. Bueno. Pregunta." Las manos de Mike dejaron su rostro y se inclino de nuevo. "Si eres el hermano de Thor ¿Por qué no esta buscándote?"

"Probablemente porque me cree muerto. Caí a través del espacio entre las ramas de Yggdrasil."

"Y eso es malo," Anna interrumpió. Su expresión presumida entretenía a Loki tanto como molestaba a Mike.

"Mucho." Loki levanto su mirada hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba a el patio trasero. Lyn, Jack, Joe y dos de sus amigos estaban ahí afuera jugando con un balón mientras el perro los observaba.

Mike se rasco la barbilla, pensando. "Así que nunca perdiste la memoria. Siempre supiste quien eras." Loki admitió que eso era cierto. "Y probablemente no quieras que se lo digamos a nuestros padres." Loki prefería que no lo hicieran. "¿Qué hay de los Avengers? Quiero decir ¿No quieres que tu hermano sepa que estas con vida?"

"No. Mi hermano no profesa un gran amor hacia mi." Aunque por fuera parecía completamente tranquilo, Loki sentía una terrible urgencia dentro de el. Los niños no tenían ninguna razón para callar lo que ahora sabían y todas las razones para contarles a sus padres exactamente quien era el. No era parte de la familia; no le debían fidelidad. Su presencia era una molestia en sus vidas, un hueco en sus recursos e innecesaria para su bienestar.

Anna le sonrió, "Entonces tendrás que quedarte con nosotros," le dijo.

"Tendremos que decírselo a Mamá y Papá en algún momento," Mike dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero no ahora." Anna sonó exasperada, pensando en que Mike era un idiota ya que eso era obvio. "Y como sea, Loki necesita averiguar por que los zombies nos atacaron."

"Draugr," el la corrigió, por decima vez. Ambos, Anna y Mike, se rehusaban a llamarlos por el nombre correcto.

Anna hizo un gesto desdeñoso que debió de molestar a Loki más de lo que en realidad lo hizo. "Como sea. Si le decimos a Mamá y a Papá que es un alíen de Asgard, enloquecerán y harán que salga de aquí. O se lo dirán a alguien, que le dirá a otra persona, y después los Avengers llegaran y se llevaran a Loki." El estaba inmensamente complacido de que ella no quisiera que se lo llevaran y al mismo tiempo sorprendido de ese extraño brote de inteligencia.

"Bien." Mike froto sus manos en sus rodillas antes de apuntar hacia Loki. "Pero quiero ayudarte a investigar este asunto de los draugr. Ellos trataron de matar a mi hermana."

Lentamente una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Loki. "Esperaba que dijeras eso."

* * *

A medio continente de distancia, Mary y Robert Frederickson saludaban a Reed Richards y Tony Stark mientras Thor observaba la puesta de sol en el techo de la Torre de los Avengers. Sentado en la orilla, con los pies colgando, su cabello se movía por el viento que golpeaba su rostro. El viento que era una excelente excusa para sus ojos llorosos.

Presiono sus dedos contra sus ojos hasta que los colores explotaron contra sus parpados, y dio un gruñido de protesta. Thor no era dado a la introspección. Era un guerrero nato, prefería actuar en vez de pensar. Pero sus pensamientos no permanecían tranquilos; su mente no podía descansar. Esas cosas eran del dominio de su hermano, y su hermano estaba muerto.

Thor dejo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y levantó la vista hacia la tenue luz del extraño sol de Midgard. El calor acariciaba su rostro, pero no podía relajarlo, tampoco le traía paz.

Había perdido a su hermano hace poco más de dos años en los fríos confines del espacio. Loki se había soltado de Gungir, cayendo entre el vacio de las ramas de Yggdrasil, para morir. Alrededor de seis meses después, Jane había descubierto una forma de abrir el camino entre Midgard y Asgard, y así comenzaron sus aventuras con los Avengers. Eran su penitencia, las batallas, aunque sus nuevos amigos no lo supieran. Cada vez que se lanzaba a una pelea hasta el punto de que sus músculos ardían y su cuerpo sangraba, no era para proteger a Midgard. Era para castigarse por sus fallas, sus equivocaciones, por su incapacidad para salvar a una de las pocas personas que le importaban en este universo.

Loki estaba muerto. Su hermano había muerto.

Y aun ahora, dos años después, su corazón dolía, y no había nada que Thor pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Ni siquiera un dios podía luchar contra la muerte.

Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, termino su introspección con un angustioso gruñido dirigido hacia el cielo, un grito sin palabras que declaraba su dolor a las alturas.

"¿Noche difícil?"

Tony Stark, quien había estado en la gala de S.H.I.E.L.D. como anfitrión, se sentó junto a Thor. Estaba vistiendo lo que se suponía eran ropas formales en Midgard, y Thor se pregunto si acababa de llegar del evento. Quizás fue tan aburrido como Stark había temido.

"No es sabio estar junto a mi en este momento, amigo mío." Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente y lo arrastraron hasta el recuerdo de Loki junto a el después de su fallida coronación.

"No, creo que puedo arriesgarme." Stark se inclinó, observando sobre el borde de la torre hacia las calles bajo ellos. "La fiesta fue aburrida. Muchos cerebritos hablando de la desaceleración cuántica de partículas des ionizadas y la refracción de la luz."

Thor que no tenia idea de lo que todo eso significaba guardo silencio.

"¿Qué hay en tu mente?"

"Muchas cosas. Sufro por mi hermano." Stark solo había escuchado la mitad de la historia, por decir algo. Desde su regreso a Midgard, Thor había sido muy cauteloso con lo que revelaba al Hijo de Coul. Cosas de familia eran cosas de familia; los mortales no tenían porque saber los detalles de la familia de Odín. Lo único que sabían era que Loki murió por sus transgresiones. Lo que ellos pensaran acerca de eso, si fue por ejecución u otros medios, tenia sin cuidado a Thor.

Los labios de Stark se tensaron. "¿El hermano que trato de matarte y destruir el mundo hace…que dos años?

"Aun así es mi hermano. Y lo extraño."

No era algo que esperaba que Stark entendiera, el amor que sentía por el hermano que lo había traicionado. Que le había mentido.

Pero Stark no era un tonto. Se mantuvo en silencio y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Thor. "Perder a la familia es difícil." Dijo con la voz de un hombre que sabe lo que esas palabras significan, y Thor supo que era mejor no indagar.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el celular de Stark vibro. El lo saco de su bolsillo mientras Thor lo observaba, maravillado, como siempre, ante la ingenuidad de los humanos. "Parece que llego nuestro muchacho," Stark dijo sonriendo. Se levanto apuntando con su pulgar hacia la puerta. "Tengo que regresar y darle unas palmadas en el trasero a ese Frederickson. ¿Vienes?"

Thor negó con la cabeza. "No. Permaneceré aquí." El se dio la vuelta cuando Stark se fue, levantando sus ojos a la casi extinta luz del sol Midgardiano, y se permitió a si mismo sentir una pequeña cantidad de esperanza.


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

Bob y Mary regresaron a casa tarde ese miércoles de noviembre para encontrarse placenteramente sorprendidos. Cuando abrieron la puerta y dieron un paso del recibidor a la sala, encontraron seis ojos somnolientos que voltearon a verlos. Joe, Jack y Lyn estaban sentados sobre Loki en el sofá, vestidos con sus ropas de cama.

Mientras ella saludaba a sus bebes, quienes no parecían tan entusiasmados de verla, Mary inspecciono la casa. La sala familiar estaba limpia, no había juguetes por todas partes. La cocina, o lo que podía ver de ella, estaba tan ordenada como siempre, con las ollas y sartenes en las alacenas y tan solo unos cuantos vasos en la barra y la mesa. Anna apareció un momento después, colgando peligrosamente del barandal de las escaleras, y saludo.

"¿Me compraron algo?" esa siempre era la primera pregunta de Anna, que fue contestada con una risa de Bob.

Mike salió del sótano diez minutos después y le dio un abrazo a su padre, mientras preguntaba como les había ido.

Bob esquivo la pregunta. Dándole vagas respuestas, prometiéndoles que les dejaría saber la situación tan pronto como fuera posible – lo que significaba que nadie diría nada hasta el domingo, cuando Mary llamara a todos sus hijos para cenar. Usando los regalos que compraron como una distracción. Anna recibió un bonito collar. Mike una camiseta de los Avengers que estaba diseñaba para aparentar que venia de una universidad. Para Jack, un libro de historia acerca de New York, y para Lyn, otro animal de felpa. Joe recibió un poster del Capitán América que no solo estaba firmado por el Capitán, también tenia la firma de Stark y Hawkeye. Parecía que el pequeño niño iba a morir de alegría.

Cuando Mary finalmente llevo a Lyn a su habitación, tomo un libro del estante y se sentó para leerlo.

Lyn hizo un gesto. "No, ya no hacemos eso, Mami," le dijo la niña, cerrando el libro.

Mary le siguió la corriente, porque era visible que las dos estaban cansadas. "¿Entonces, que es lo que hacemos ahora?" pregunto, acomodando las cobijas alrededor de Lyn.

"Me cuentas una historia." Lyn dijo con grandes gestos, arrugando las sabanas que Mary acababa de arreglar. "Sobre las mujeres con escudos y sus aventuras con sus ponis voladores."

Le tomo un momento procesar y asimilar el pedido de Lyn, y después sonrió. "¿Loki te ha contado historias antes de dormir?"

Lyn asintió. "No es bueno para leer." Mary sinceramente lo dudaba. "Y me cuenta historias. La última era de las manzanas doradas. ¿Conoces esa historia?"

Mary se preguntaba si debía o no fingir. "No," contesto después de dudar un poco. "¿Quieres contármela?"

Eso entusiasmo a su hija, quien se sentó inmediatamente. Con mucho cuidado, Lyn acomodo de nuevo las cobijas sobre su regazo hasta que no tuvieron arrugas, y Mary quiso saber si eso era parte del ritual que Loki había iniciado con ella. Cuando Lyn hablaba, era con toda la seriedad que un niño podía poseer, su voz era baja y su expresión formal.

La historia era simple, la versión infantil de algo que Mary sospechaba era infinitamente mas complicado. Lyn le conto acerca de Iddun, una bella diosa, que al parecer, era idéntica a la niña. Lyn le había comentado que sabia que Loki había inventado esa parte de la historia, pero le gustaba, así decidió dejarlo. Iddun, que era exactamente como Lyn solo que mayor, tenía unas hermosas manzanas grandes y jugosas. Y todos querían comer de esas manzanas porque eran muy sabrosas y sucedía que cualquiera que las comiera seria siempre joven y fuerte.

Mientras la historia avanzaba, los ojos de Lyn se cerraban y empezaba a cabecear. En varias ocasiones, permaneció en silencio y Mary tenia que pedirle que continuara. Comenzó a recostarse cada vez mas en su cama, hasta que al fin, abrazo uno de sus animales de felpa y su respiración se hizo regular.

Moviéndose con cuidado, Mary la cubrió con los cobertores y se levanto de la cama. Con el menor ruido posible, cerró la puerta de la habitación de Lyn, y al darse la vuelta, no se sorprendió al ver a Loki de pie a la puerta de su habitación. "Gracias," dijo ella, "por cuidarlos."

El le dio una sonrisa enigmática, una que la dejo pensando si el estaba feliz por su agradecimiento o simplemente estaba siguiendo la corriente. "Nos alegra tenerlos de regreso," contesto, y entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Cuando estaba recostada en su cama junto a Bob dos horas después, observando la obscuridad del techo, Mary dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. "¿Bob? ¿Estas despierto?"

El gruño. "Ahora lo estoy."

Dando la vuelta hacia el, toco su hombro, solo para percibir la línea de su cuerpo. "¿Bob aun buscas a la familia de Loki?" la pregunta fue hecha con urgencia. Por que se le ocurría hacerla después de la media noche eso no lo sabia, pero saber que ella no había llamado a la policía en casi dos semanas la golpeo como una gran ola. La arrastraba a un mar de desesperación, y le aturdía pensar que alguien pudiera olvidarse a Loki.

Otro suspiro vino del lado de Bob. "Llame a la embajada de Noruega." Su voz era profunda por el sueño, distante y pesada. "Dijeron que llamarían de nuevo."

"¿Cuándo?" Mary pregunto.

Las sabanas se movieron y también el colchón, y Mary vio como su esposo le daba la espalda. "Hace un tiempo," fue la respuesta, y ella supo que no obtendría mas de el.

Se recostó sobre su espalda y volvió a ver el techo. Era extraño, como pensaba en la familia de Loki solo en contadas ocasiones, y cuando lo hacia, toda la situación se venia encima. En la obscuridad de la noche, cuando dejaba a su mente vagar, de repente recordaba que en algún lugar alguien debía de extrañarlo. Muchas veces, Loki parecía parte de su familia, un residente permanente, alguien que había estado ahí por años y no solo meses.

Pero parecía que nadie lo buscaba. Su última conversación con la policía, una memoria casi olvidada, había sido infructuosa. Le habían dicho que no existían reportes de personas extraviadas bajo el nombre de Loki. En realidad no había ningún reporte. "Vives en los suburbios," el oficial le dijo fríamente. "Nadie se pierde ahí."

Un dolor punzante comenzó a formarse en la base de su cráneo, y ella gruño. Su mano masajeo los tensos músculos de su cuello, y salió de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua y dos pastillas para el dolor. No necesitaba despertar con una jaqueca por el estrés.

Cuando volvió a la cama unos minutos después, el dolor de cabeza ya había aminorado, Mary intento regresar a sus pensamientos melancólicos. Pero mientras lo hacia, se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar que era lo que pensaba cuando la ataco la jaqueca. Al fin se resigno pensando en que no debía de ser nada importante, y al despertar la mañana siguiente, todas las ideas acerca de Loki y de quien debería de estarlo buscando estaban tan lejos de su mente como las galaxias están una de otra.

El domingo llego con lentitud, manteniéndose a raya por una reunión de padres y maestros con los profesores de Jack y Joe, un partido de football, y las muchas actividades extracurriculares de los niños. Pero al fin llego, el tiempo apremiaba, y Mary reunió a sus hijos en la sala para anunciarles que Bob comenzaba un nuevo trabajo el siguiente lunes.

"¡Pero acabamos de mudarnos!" Mike dijo desde la orilla del sofá gritando, aferrado a los cojines, su cuerpo con visible tensión nerviosa. Parecía como si acabara de comer algo en mal estado y estuviera esforzándose por no vomitarlo. Anna estaba igual de perturbada, quizás aun mas, pero hacia un mejor trabajo escondiéndolo.

Los más jóvenes parecían no preocuparse en lo absoluto, sin molestarse por la idea de hacer nuevos amigos. Mary pensó que el hecho de que Loki no tuviera ninguna reacción era algo extraño.

"No nos mudaremos," Bob les aseguro. "Solo iré a trabajar al centro, así que no estaré tanto tiempo en casa." Jack levanto la mano, "¿Si, Jack?"

"¿Trabajaras para S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

El peculiar gesto que paso por el rostro de Loki no paso desapercibido. Mary vio como los labios de Loki se curvaban ligeramente, como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco antes de volver a relajarse. El volvió tranquilizarse, casi recostándose en su lado del sofá, Lyn sentada sobre su regazo mordiendo la oreja de uno de sus conejos.

Pero Mary continuo observándolo, tan sutilmente como le fuera posible, y se dio cuenta de que el no estaba feliz con las noticias. Mientras Joe explotaba en una dicha inimaginable - ¿Conocerían a los Avengers? ¿Papá lo llevaría al trabajo? ¿Podrían invitar a comer al Capitán América? – Loki se aislaba. El cambio era apenas perceptible, pero cada segundo agregaba un ladrillo en la pared que se estaba creando entre el y todos los demás a su alrededor. Mirar a Lyn en sus piernas mientras el parecía tan distante la hacia sentir nauseas, y el dolor en su cabeza regreso.

Bob despidió al grupo para que ayudaran con la cena poco después, y mientras Lyn bajaba del regazo de Loki y el se ponía de pie, Mary toco su brazo con suavidad. "¿Loki?"

Había _algo_ acerca de su nombre. Ella debía de _saber_ algo acerca de ese nombre, pero tratar de alcanzar ese conocimiento era como luchar contra una pared invisible. Podía empujarla, pero no podía sentirla, tampoco podía verla. Solo había una vaga presión que se resistía a ella, en su visión periférica apareció un brillo dorado.

"¿Estas bien?"

El tenía una expresión tan falta de emoción que la asustaba. "Bastante."

Sabia que no debía de creerle cuando el contestaba de esa manera. "¿Estas seguro?" ella presiono, su tono era suave. No quería parecer insistente. En realidad no era así. "Sabes que no te pediremos que te vayas a ninguna parte."

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo, su voz era distante, su expresión distraída.

"Eres parte de esta familia, Loki." Mary presiono la palma de su mano contra el rostro de Loki, y la caricia pareció asustarlo tanto que centro toda la intensidad de su sorpresa en ella.

Su mirada, cuando era el objeto de su indiscutible escrutinio, le alarmaba. Algo había en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes – un color verde imposible, inhumano, como esmeraldas o las hojas de los robles después de la lluvia veraniega – algo obscuro y terrorífico. Recibir toda su atención era tan incomodo como estar en una tienda departamental mientras Lyn tenia una rabieta.

"¿Lo soy?"

Había _algo_ acerca de el que necesitaba recordar, algo que había olvidado. Sus cejas se encontraron, y sus dedos se movieron sobre la suave piel de su rostro. Parecía tan joven, pero sus ojos eran tan antiguos. Pertenecían a un hombre que había pasado por muchas guerras.

Un halo de luz entrelazaba destellos dorados en su cabello mientras el sol se ocultaba tras los arboles del patio trasero. La luz dorada capto su atención, y su incomodidad ceso. El rostro de Mary se suavizó y ella sonrió, mientras se ponía de puntillas para besar su mejilla. "Por supuesto que lo eres, no seas ridículo," dijo ella, como si fuera un regaño. "Ahora, estaba pensando en Stroganoff para la cena. Ayúdame a cortar la carne."


	15. Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XV**

Comenzar un empleo nuevo siempre ponía nervioso a Bob. Nunca había sido del tipo de los que se le dan bien las convenciones sociales al conocer personas. Las charlas casuales eran difíciles para el; simplemente no podía hablar de cosas que no le parecieran interesantes, el clima y la vida personal de sus compañeros eran temas aburridos. Le gustaban los hechos, hechos sólidos y reales, pero poca gente quería hablar de las cosas que a Bob le parecían interesantes.

Con las palmas húmedas, dio un paso dentro de la recepción de la torre Sears tratando de recordar que ahora era la torre Willis. Hombres y mujeres en elegantes trajes de negocios pasaban a un lado de el, todos con equipos de Bluetooth y maletines en las manos. Al menos cinco grupos de personas, se movían como una unidad autómata centrados alrededor de un iPad a su alrededor.

"¿Robert Frederickson?"

La voz que dijo su nombre capto su atención, y levanto la vista para encontrarse con el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D Phil Coulson que se dirigía hacia el. Coulson era un hombre bajo con una presencia poderosa. Su aspecto lleno de determinación lo hacia parecer mas alto de lo que en realidad era, incluso imponente, y sus gestos deliberados hablaban de una persona eficiente. No gastaba palabras o acciones de manera innecesaria, y Bob lo respetaba por eso.

"Agente Coulson." El extendió su mano, y Coulson la tomo, dándole un firme apretón antes de pedirle que lo siguiera.

"Es bueno verlo otra vez, Bob. ¿No te importa que te llame -? Bien" Coulson caminaba junto a el. "¿Qué tal el camino?"

Bob suprimió un estremecimiento. _Charla Casual_. "En realidad tome el tren."

Coulson asintió, un gesto simple y sencillo mientras pasaban por seguridad. "Es increíble que la gente siquiera intente conducir en esta ciudad," dijo, llevando a Bob hacia uno de los muchos elevadores. "¿Es mejor viajar en tren?"

Bob no pudo evitar reírse, y negó con la cabeza. "No en realidad. Fue tardado y había muchos pasajeros."

Subieron al elevador, que solo llevaba a un tercio de los pisos. Al final, fueron recibidos por otro puesto de seguridad. Después de pasar por ahí, llegaron a otro grupo de elevadores. "S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene los piso sesenta hasta el sesenta y cinco, sesenta y ocho, y sesenta y nueve," Coulson le explico mientras esperaban.

"¿Qué le paso a los pisos sesenta y seis y sesenta y siete?"

"Vestíbulos al aire libre." Coulson dijo de manera impasible, pero la esquina izquierda de su labio se movió como si hubiera una broma secreta. Subieron al elevador haciendo un viaje mucho mas corto hasta el piso sesenta y uno.

Ahí, fueron recibidos por un hombre muy alto e imponente, sentado detrás de un escritorio de mármol solido, con el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D. grabado. Coulson saludo al hombre con familiaridad y paso por el detector de metal a un lado del escritorio. Bob lo siguió rápidamente, y llegaron a una puerta que requería una tarjeta especial y la huella digital del pulgar para abrirse.

Era la entrada a un mundo completamente diferente.

Mientras Coulson le explicaba que ese nivel era para registrar a los empleados, entre otras cosas, Bob le hecho un vistazo al lugar. Era increíble por el simple hecho que reunía a lo mundano con lo extraordinario. Una mujer se acerco a el, realmente volando, y el la observo, con la boca abierta, mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo.

"No te estrelles con nada," Coulson le dijo a la mujer. En su mundo, Bob supuso, una mujer volando por la oficina era algo perfectamente normal.

Con una señal, Coulson llevo a Bob a un lugar donde nada era imposible. La realidad de Coulson estaba llena de dioses Nórdicos y mujeres que volaban, individuos que flotaban por el aire sosteniéndose de telarañas y misiones secretas en países lejanos. Ahí donde los extraterrestres realmente existían, y la ciencia era casi un sinónimo de magia.

El lo adoraba.

Separando su tiempo de manera equitativa entre la oficina de S.H.I.E.L.D en Chicago y el edificio de investigaciones en Elgin, Bob se acomodo en su trabajo con rapidez. Había mucho que aprender (La frase "Eso es imposible" se había vuelto absurda), pero pudo acostumbrarse a sus deberes. La mayoría del tiempo se trataba de revisar los números de diferentes personas, algo que aburriría hasta las lagrimas a casi cualquiera, pero no había nada que deleitara mas a Bob que recibir una carpeta con el sello de _" ULTRA SECRETO"_ que contuviera anotaciones de Tony Stark o Reed Richards acerca de nuevas tecnologías.

Algunas veces, lo llamaban como consultor. Tenía una habilidad fenomenal para hacer operaciones matemáticas de manera mental, y cada que alguien requería estimaciones aproximadas, lo llamaban para realizar cálculos rápidos.

Fue por su habilidad y rapidez con los números que una de sus colegas, Linda Walters, de telemetría, lo llamo a su laboratorio.

"No puedo sacar estos resultados," dijo, aparentemente preocupada, mientras habría la puerta para el. "De verdad, creo que la computadora esta calculando tonterías solo para molestarme." Se dejo caer sin gracia sobre uno de los banquillos giratorios, y esta casi se cae. En un intento desesperado por no aterrizar en el suelo, golpeo una de las mesas y mando a volar todos los papeles que estaban sobre ella.

Linda Walters era así, como un remolino de accidentes esperando a suceder. Sus constantes ocurrencias eran tan comunes en su rutina diaria que tenia una bata de laboratorio especial, con una señal de peligro dibujada en su espalda.

Tratando de recuperarse, le sonrió, sus ojos marrones brillaban detrás de sus gruesas gafas. Tenia una permanentemente apariencia agria en el rostro, haciendo que pareciera que comía limones cada que vez que se daba la vuelta, pero sus ojos sonreían en todo momento.

"Bueno, veamos." Bob tomo asiento cuidadosamente en el otro banquillo y se acerco para poder leer el monitor.

Lo que vio hubiera impactado a cualquiera que no trabajara para S.H.I.E.L.D. En su segundo mes trabajando ahí Bob creía lo que otros consideraban imposible. "Que bizarro," murmuro, alcanzando el ratón. Dudo por un momento. "¿Puedo?"

"Oh, claro hazlo," Linda dijo, dándole espacio recargándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos.

Con ella mirando el monitor por sobre su hombro, Bob comenzó a teclear la información. Era bastante loco, pero era parte del trabajo. De acuerdo con la computadora, los suburbios del noroeste de Chicago irradiaban una energía que podría alimentar al planeta durante los próximos diez millones de años, y múltiples imágenes de satélite mostraban algo que curiosamente parecía un puente de Einstein-Rosen sobre toda el área.

"Bueno, eso es –"dijo al fin.

"Me alegra tener esa reacción." Linda se rasco un costado de la cabeza detrás de la oreja, y se encogió de hombros. "Esos han sido los resultados toda la mañana. Revise diez años atrás de información y no había nada parecido a esto. Hemos visto cosas muy locas, pero lecturas de energía de este tipo no se crean en una noche."

"No, tienes razón. Exactamente," Bob estuvo de acuerdo. Inhalo una vez mas, pero ninguna palabra salió de el.

Incluso para los estándares de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo que la computadora mostraba era nada menos que irracional.

Hubo una leve explosión detrás de ellos, y los dos intercambiaron miradas de fastidio cuando las luces comenzaron a destellar y la corriente de energía empezó a fluctuar.

"Seria lindo que R&D dejara de sobrecargar los circuitos," Linda se quejo.

Bob rio. R&D causaba fallos en la energía regularmente. No era un día normal si algo no explotaba o las luces se iban. "Podría ser peor," dijo cuando las luces regresaron a la normalidad. Aunque el sistema de emergencia ya estaba trabajando.

El volvió a centrar su atención en la computadora, regresando a la ventana principal del programa. "Entonces ¿en que puedo ayudarte?" pregunto.

Linda se quedo en silencio un momento. "Sabes," dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras, "no puedo recordarlo." Había un tono extraño y nervioso en su risa, y Bob no pudo evitar sentir que se perdía de algo. ¿Que era? de eso no estaba seguro, pero era una sensación persistente.

Se puso de pie. "De cualquier forma casi es hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué tal un café?"

Ella asintió. "Suena perfecto."

Cuando dejaron el laboratorio, Bob pensó que el extraño brillo dorado que cruzo la pantalla de la computadora había sido solamente un truco de iluminación.


	16. Capitulo XVI

**Capitulo XVI**

Poco después de la festividad mortal llamada Día de Acción de Gracias, las cosas comenzaron a empeorar. Habían estado mal por un tiempo, Loki no tenia duda de eso, pero a partir de ahí empezaron a ponerse espectacularmente mal.

Loki estaba de pie sobre el cadáver de un duende. Su respiración era tranquila, pero a su lado, Mike estaba agitado por el esfuerzo.

"Fuiste lento para cubrirte," Loki dijo empujando al duende para que estuviera de espaldas, sin molestarse por el agujero en su abdomen. Las entrañas salían del cuerpo sobre la blanca nieve pintando el suelo de rojo.

Mike hizo un sonido estrangulado y se alejo rápidamente antes de vaciar todos los fluidos de su estomago. El chico era un deportista brutal. Loki lo había visto practicar, como derribaba a los demás en el campo, pero no era un asesino.

Mientras Mike se encargaba de su estomago, Loki se agacho cerca del cuerpo del duende, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera darle algo de información. Cualquier cosa, una insignia o colores heráldicos. Pero no encontró nada, y sin poder utilizar su magia, sabía que no podría hacer mucho más.

Alejándose del cuerpo, volteo a buscar a Mike, que estaba utilizando la nieve para poder limpiar su boca. Escupiendo lo último de esta al suelo, la mirada del muchacho fue de Loki a la creatura y de nuevo a Loki.

"¿Sabes por que hay duendes?" pregunto.

"No tengo la menor idea." El hecho de no saber lo molestaba en un nivel fundamental. El conocimiento era poder. Que algo sucediera fuera de su capacidad de comprensión lo hacia rabiar. Que eso amenazara a su familia solo aumentaba su molestia.

Mike se rasco la barbilla, con una expresión insegura. "¿Sabes de donde vienen?"

"Svartalfheim. De ahí provienen los duendes."

"Bueno ¿La persona a cargo de – " Mike pensó en la palaba. " – Vart-tel-him o como sea que se llama los envió?"

Loki negó con la cabeza. "No estoy seguro." No seria un completo disparate pensar que Malekith pudiera haber enviado a sus secuaces a Midgard, pero no podía encontrar el propósito en hacerlo. Un solo duende, en este reino, podía hacer muy poco. Quizás era uno de muchos, que habían sido enviados en una misión de reconocimiento. Reflexiono en la pregunta: ¿reconocimiento de que? Invadir Midgard seria una victoria pequeña para el rey de los elfos obscuros.

"Bueno ¿Esto se va a hacer algo mas grande?" La mirada de Loki se dirigió a Mike rápidamente, el chico simplemente lo fulmino con los ojos. "Quiero decir, esta bien para mi correr por todas partes salvando gente. Pero si esto se hace más grande, en verdad voy a molestarme. Tengo mis exámenes de ingreso y me preocupa ir al colegio. No necesito luchar contra el crimen." Se detuvo para tomar aire y su cara tomo una expresión de confusión. "En realidad, hablando de luchar contra el crimen, ¿Por qué rayos los Avengers o alguien de esos no se ha aparecido por aquí para encargarse de esto?"

De hecho, esa realmente era una pregunta extraordinariamente brillante. Los poco habituales destellos de inteligencia que el miraba en los niños Frederickson nunca cesaban de asombrarlo, principalmente porque lo tomaban desprevenido.

"Esa no es la única pregunta," Loki murmuro pensativo, pasando sus dedos por su labio inferior.

Además de los movimientos nerviosos de Mike, el silencio se apodero del claro. En la distancia, Loki podía escuchar los ruidos de una calle transitada, pero ellos estaban de pie rodeados por el bosque, muy lejos de los ojos curiosos. Una ráfaga de viento frio se sintió, trayendo consigo el olor de fuego y humo.

"Algo se quema." La habilidad humana para resaltar lo obvio nunca fallaba. En ocasiones le parecía un mecanismo de defensa ante lo inesperado, decir en voz alta una verdad evidente parecía hacerla mas palpable.

Juzgando la dirección del viento y como ese llevaba la escancia de madera quemada, Loki camino hacia el frente, sus pasos eran cuidadosos, Mike lo seguía de cerca. Su viaje no fue muy largo, unos cuantos minutos después de subir una colina pudieron ver otro claro. Los puños de Loki se cerraron sobre la chaqueta de Mike, y los dos terminaron en el suelo.

EL humo llenaba el claro, cubriendo el suelo como una manta mientras las llamas acariciaban los arboles, subiendo como cuerdas rojas por los troncos y bajando por las ramas. Un grupo de brandyr caminaba por entre el humo mientras lo respiraban y chispas salían disparadas de sus fosas nasales mientras rodeaban un grupo de mujeres.

"Brandyr," Loki le murmuro a Mike, su voz era apenas audible sobre el crujido de las llamas. "Bestias de fuego de Muspelheim." Le dio al chico mortal una mirada de advertencia. "Guarda silencio. Tienen un oído muy desarrollado."

Los ojos de Mike sugirieron que el niño temía que incluso los latidos de su corazón los delataran. Loki se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que estarían bien mientras Mike no hablara, y se enfoco en las mujeres y las bestias. Uno o dos brandyr eran fáciles de despachar; aunque eran del tamaño de un perro grande y pesaban lo mismo que cuatro hombres mortales, su interior de fuego era protegido por carne débil. Pero una manada era peligrosa. Los brandyr no eran afectos a la compañía y casaban en parejas. Si estaban reunidos en un grupo grande, significaba que alguien estaba controlándolos.

Y solo había una cosa que podía controlar a los brandyr.

Una figura humanoide salió de entre los arboles, su cuerpo cubierto por las llamas. Se movía con fluidez, sin desperdiciar ningún movimiento mientras se acercaba a las bestias y sus presas, las mujeres desnudas de cuerpos grises y esbeltos. Aunque las llamas obscurecían sus rasgos, Loki podía ver claramente su complexión ancha, con firmes músculos. Un guerrero. Un guerrero Jotun usando un rostro humano.

"¿Qué hacen las Askafroas en Midgard?" pregunto la mujer, su voz era como el sonido de la madera consumida por el fuego.

Las mujeres respondieron a una sola voz, "Venimos a crecer, y alimentarnos de la carne descompuesta de los humanos muertos."

A su lado, Mike estremeció.

Con una risa seca, el Jotun le hizo un gesto despreciativo hacia los brandyr, y Loki tuvo que reprimir su irritación. Los brandyr reaccionaron inmediatamente, dejando a las mujeres y acercándose al árbol de cenizas más cercano. EL Jotun iba a matar al Askafroa quemando los arboles antes de demandar respuestas.

Y la Askafroa, que se mantenía en su lugar rodeada de un aro de fuego y el Jotun, comenzó a gritar.

Loki puso su mano sobre la boca de Mike y el mortal reprimió un grito de terror, compartiendo una larga mirada con Loki. "Mantente en silencio," los ojos de Loki le advertían.

"Están muriendo," dijo Mike en un silencioso quejido.

Loki utilizo su expresión con mucho cuidado para darle solo un mensaje: la Askafroa no podía ser salvada. Un gigante de hielo de baja estatura y un mortal contra un gigante de fuego y una manada de siete brandyr era suicidio, y Loki no tenía el deseo de morir por creaturas como las Askafroa. Y Mike tampoco, de eso estaba seguro, si el chico humano conociera acerca de los espíritus en los arboles de cenizas. La dieta de las Askafroas consistía en medula de huesos de cadáveres y la pulpa de las entrañas decadentes de estos mismos. Ellos conseguían esta comida estrangulando a las personas que pasaban debajo de sus ramas y dejaban los cuerpos colgando.

Cuando al fin los gritos cesaron, los arboles eran solo cascaras blancas, el gigante de fuego reunió a los brandyr y dejaron el claro. Mike y Loki permanecieron donde estaban; El fuerte agarre de Loki mantenía a Mike contra el suelo nevado hasta que considero seguro levantarse.

"¿Qué rayos acabamos de ver?" Mike le pregunto a Loki cuando finalmente estuvieron de pie. Su cara era alarmantemente pálida en la luz tenue, parecía como si fuera a vomitar de nuevo.

"Algo realmente perturbador," Loki contesto, aunque sospechaba que sus razones para catalogar lo que paso como algo perturbador eran diferentes a las de Mike. Las muertes violentas le molestaban mucho menos que la sola presencia de las Askafroas, se alejo de Mike para acercarse a los restos polvorientos de las mujeres.

Se acerco a las creaturas de cenizas con cuidado; aun con sus arboles destruidos y casi sin vida, debía de ser cauteloso. Eran espíritus elementales, nacidos de la tierra, y poseían gran poder aun en su lecho de muerte.

Arrodillándose junto a una de ellas, Loki ladeo su cabeza, y su piel gruesa como corteza de árbol, se agrieto convirtiéndose en polvo bajo su tacto. "Bien hecho, hijo de Odín," dijo, gruñendo, las voces de sus hermanas se escucharon como un eco casi instantáneo. No estaban en perfecta armonía lo que delataba lo cerca que estaban de la muerte. "¿Vienes a burlarte de nuestra muerte?"

"No," Loki murmuro, nada entusiasmado por haber sido reconocido. "Díganme, esposas de los arboles de cenizas, ¿Por qué están aquí?"

Sus risas eran el sonido de viejas hojas secas al ser pisadas, y se disiparon con un soplido. "¿Por qué mas vendríamos?," ella pregunto, "sino es por el poder que hay en este lugar para nuestro consumo."

La sombra de Mike cayó sobre ellos. "¿Poder?" su voz con un toque de inseguridad, se movió para agacharse. Pero una severa mirada de Loki lo detuvo a medio camino y el volvió a levantarse.

"No puedes verlo, mortal," la Askafroa dijo, sus ojos lechosos se volvieron a Mike. El se estremeció. Loki no hizo ningún movimiento. "no puedes probar su potencia como un rayo en el aire. Crece con rapidez, y todos los Nueve Reinos lo están buscando." Con un gruñido murió, y sus hermanas murieron también.

Sus cuerpos se convirtieron en polvo y el viento se los llevo.

Mike tomo a Loki de su chaqueta y le dio un tirón. El se preguntó que era lo que el niño quería probar con ese gesto. Loki era mucho más pesado que cualquier cosa que Mike pudiera levantar.

Pero la poca habilidad de Mike para mover a Loki no lo detuvo. "¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?" le demando saber, y Loki se dio cuenta, de una distante y no coherente manera, que esa reacción probablemente salió debido al estrés del día. Mike no era un asesino era normal después de despedazar a un duende y ver morir a un grupo de mujeres por algo que podía parecer no valer la pena. "Y no creas que puedes solo… ¡solo irte de aquí y pretender que todo esto es normal!"

"Eso depende completamente de tu entendimiento de la normalidad."

Loki esperaba un golpe. Era lo que Thor hubiera hecho. En su lugar, Mike lo soltó y dio dos pasos largos hacia atrás, quedándose de pie, temblando.

Loki, dándose cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de un risco peligroso, se mantuvo alerta. Fue con inmensa sorpresa que descubrió que le _preocupaba_ lo que pasaría si uno – o los dos- cayeran de ese precipicio en particular.

"Mike-"

"¿Esto es normal para ti? ¿Es esto lo que haces? ¿Atraer monstruos a un lugar hasta que todos mueren?" Dolor e ira, feroz y cruda, retorcían el rostro de Mike en algo poco agradable. Loki hubiera despreciado esto en Thor, pero Thor era cientos de años mayor. Mike era un niño, apenas un bebe, y para el, esta reacción era de esperarse.

Pero Loki entendía como funcionaba Mike. Tenia una línea base bajo la que operaba, y ni los mismos dioses podían separar a Mike de la lealtad que lo definía. Así que Loki espero, sabiendo que venia mas.

"¿Que hay de mis hermanas?" Mike dijo, levantando su espada. Apuntando la hoja, con manos temblorosas a la garganta de Loki, y la parte clínica y poco apasionada de la mente de Loki ya había logrado desarmar al chico en cien maneras diferentes. "¿Qué hay de Lyn? ¿Los zombis y las mujeres árbol y la gente que esta en llamas vendrá por ella? Solo tiene cuatro años, y no entiende nada de esto, ¡Así que dime que rayos esta pasando!"

Thor culparía a Loki por los monstruos, así como Mike lo hizo. Thor habría arremetido contra Loki. Mike no lo hizo.

"Hay magia extraña aquí." Loki hablo con suavidad y sin gesticular, sin moverse, casi como una estatua. "Y mientras los mortales no pueden verla, las creaturas de los Nueve Reinos pueden. Vienen por la magia. Es lo que quieren."

"¿Y que? ¿Somos los únicos idiotas que no lo saben?" Mike dijo abruptamente, pero su enojo ya se había esfumado, dejándolo agotado. Exhalo pesadamente, dejando caer los hombros hacia el frente, y su espada golpeo el suelo con un sonido sordo. Se disolvió en motas de magia dorada, y esas, también se disiparon. "Solo soy un chico."

Miles de palabras se filtraron por la mente de Loki, pequeñas aves con delicadas alas, y cientos se acomodaron por si solas en su lengua. Podía hacer tanto con esas palabras. Con unas cuantas, podía destruir a Mike, y dejar al muchacho tan similar a su hermano, roto y derrotado. O podía elegir otras palabras y animarlo.

"Todos los grandes guerreros fueron niños alguna vez."

Los ojos de Mike se encontraron con los de Loki, y el pudo leer la sorpresa en el rostro del chico. El nunca era tan desenvuelto con las palabras amables.

"Así que." Mike corrió una mano por su cabello. "Deberíamos, tu sabes, ir a casa antes de que sea mas tarde. Mamá nos matara. Sabes."

Loki le ofreció su mano. Mike la tomo, y caminaron sobre las ramas del Yggdrasil.


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Capitulo XVII**

Los niños Frederickson no eran dados a la conspiración, un hecho que seguía desconcertando a Loki. El esperaba, en su tiempo con ellos, ver poco a poco más actos de traición entre los hermanos mortales. Pero además de discusiones menores, todas finalizadas por la incuestionable participación y justicia de Mary, eran amigables unos con otros. Joe y Jack no planeaban deshacerse de Mike, el primogénito, y tampoco se menospreciaban entre ellos. Y aunque estaban los lloriqueos y la predisposición al melodrama de Anna, ella odiaba el conflicto y podía sacrificar su orgullo personal a cambio de paz.

Así que cuando Anna y Mike salieron juntos una tarde para reforzar su relación, Loki comenzó a sospechar.

"Solo van por un helado y a comprar algunas cosas a Walmart para mi," Mary dijo, entregándole una cesta de ropa recién lavada en las manos. "¿Puedes doblarla?" era una pregunta aunque en realidad era una orden. Mary tenía habilidad para entrelazar las líneas entre una solicitud y una demanda, y caminaba entre ellas de manera admirable. Loki pensaba, que incluso Frigga se beneficiaria de observar a Mary.

Anna y Mike llevaban mucho tiempo fuera para haber ido por un helado y algunos comestibles, y al regresar, hicieron todo lo posible por evitarlo. Loki intento acorralarlos y descubrir la razón de su retraso, algo que no debía de ser tan difícil pero lo fue.

Tan pronto como regresaron, Jack le pidió a Mike que jugaran video juegos. El teléfono de Anna sonó y por las siguientes tres horas, se sentó en su habitación y hablo sin cesar con sus amigos.

Loki tenía toda la intención de espiarlos ya que su primera opción no podía ser ejecutada. Desafortunadamente, Joe lo encontró.

Empujando a Loki por las escaleras hasta su habitación, Joe le dijo que jugarían a los Avengers. En silencio, Loki deseo que la obsesión de Joe cambiara de objetivo.

"Serás Iron Man," le dijo a Loki, quien tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que Joe no sabia lo singularmente insultante que era esa idea. "Y yo seré el Capitán América." En la mente de Joe, los Avengers tenían un estricto rango de "Genialidad". Capitán América era primero, después Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, y por ultimo, Thor. La tabla de posiciones hacia que el juego fuera mucho más ameno para Loki, ya que no podía menos que aprobar cualquier cosa que dejara a Thor en el último lugar.

"¿Nuestra misión?" Loki preguntó. Aunque el prefería estar en cualquier otra parte, haciendo cualquier otra cosa, le siguió la corriente a Joe, que era una pared de resistencia una vez que se determinaba a hacer algo.

" Dah, salvar a Mamá. El Doctor Doom la rapto."

"Tu madre esta limpiando la cocina." Loki mas tarde reflexionaría en que ese momento fue uno de profunda estupidez de su parte, donde cayo presa del molesto habito mortal de señalar lo obvio.

"No," Joe dijo en un tono que solo un niño de ocho años ofendido por algo supremamente idiota podía utilizar. "Es la cocina de Doom. Pon atención por favor."

Así que se prepararon para rescatar a Mary. Esto involucraba un plan de al menos treinta pasos, todos cuidadosamente escritos en crayón rojo en varias hojas de un cuaderno para la escuela de Joe. En realidad, el juego solo era una treta para convencer a Mary de jugar con ellos, ya que resulto ser que ella era Scarlet Witch disfrazada. El juego termino con el rescate de Mary, y una celebración con bebidas – chocolate caliente para Joe y te para Mary y Loki – y galletas de jengibre.

Finalmente, Loki pudo hablar con Mike y Anna, e incluso eso no fue en sus propios términos. Mike, decía necesitar su ayuda con un videojuego, y lo invito al sótano. Loki descubrió la charada en el momento en que Anna dijo que necesitaba buscar un viejo juego de mesa en almacén del sótano.

Seguramente ellos se consideraban muy listos. Loki les permitió que lo llevaran a la habitación de Mike.

"¿Debemos seguir con esta actuación?" Loki preguntó, de manera puramente retorica, mientras se sentaba en la única silla en la habitación de Mike.

"Tomamos una decisión," Mike dijo, ignorando la pregunta de Loki, y su rostro se convirtió en una mascara ilegible. "Desde Halloween, todo se ha vuelto muy raro."

Ah, el talento mortal para subestimar las cosas. Los eventos en el área inmediata habían rebasado el concepto de _raro_ para convertirse en algo _bizarro_ y ahora todo el territorio irremediablemente se acercaba a la _locura_. Incluso Loki tenía que admitir que toda la actividad era inquietante. Aunque no había visto al gigante de fuego durante la semana, se había encontrado con los brandyr – y muchas otras creaturas que nunca antes habían tenido el menor interés por Midgard.

"Y desde entonces," Mike continuo, "Nosotros tres somos los únicos que lo saben, tenemos que hacernos cargo de esto."

"Aun cuando no queramos." Anna cruzo los brazos en un intento de parecer desafiante, pero su rostro, que era algo entre un puchero y una sonrisa, la delato. "Dejare una noche con la animadoras para aprender ese asunto de la espada. Y también mis fines de semana."

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Loki se había quedado sin palabras, tomado por sorpresa por esa decisión. Después de la reacción de Mike hacia las Askafroa, había esperado que los dos chicos se negaran a ayudarlo en su búsqueda de información.

"Sabemos que no somos buenos," Mike dijo, confundiendo el silencio de Loki con duda. "Pero es nuestro pueblo."

"Y al menos, podemos ser distracciones." Anna sonrió, obviamente creía tener un argumento ganador.

Loki considero decirle que había muy pocas creaturas a las que ella pudiera distraer. Pero, no, guardaría esa difícil realidad para después.

"Entonces supongo que seguiré instruyéndolos," dijo, y la dicha que ilumino sus rostros hizo que el corazón de Loki se comprimiera de manera extraña en su pecho.

Para su sorpresa, ellos eran rápidos para aprender, y esto se lo atribuía a los años que habían pasado practicando deportes. Anna, era flexible y rápida con sus pies, lo que la hacia apta para el estilo de pelea preferido por Loki, algo similar al arte mortal de la capoeira. Ella se movía como una bailarina, con gracia y fluidez, pero carecía de la habilidad para hacer ataques rápidos y concisos. Mike, que era grande y fuerte, era entrenado en el arte de la espada. El aprendizaje de Mike sufría simplemente por la falta de conocimiento detallado de Loki en este tipo de combate, el siempre había preferido otros métodos de pelea.

Fue cuando sus capacidades fueron desproporcionadas en comparación al tiempo que pasaban con el que Loki se dio cuenta de que tomaban su entrenamiento en serio. Con la curiosidad de saber como se las arreglaban para encontrar tiempo entre la escuela y sus actividades extracurriculares, Loki se ofreció para recoger a Anna de su práctica de animadoras una noche a mediados de Diciembre.

De pie a una distancia cuidadosamente calculada de las madres presentes – lo suficiente lejos para no ser molestado pero lo suficientemente cerca para no parecer descortés- observo como el equipo terminaba la practica. Y pensó que no debería de sorprenderse al ver que el las niñas comenzaba a ejecutar la sencilla rutina que el y Anna habían creado en sus entrenamientos, pero en realidad estaba sorprendido. Aun cuando las otras chicas se detuvieron, Anna siguió, moviéndose con la música que salía del sistema de sonido del gimnasio.

Mientras la mayoría de las niñas y sus madres se retiraban. Algunas se quedaron, mirando a Anna con curiosidad.

Loki se deshizo de su chaqueta, dejándola en el suelo, y se quito sus zapatos y calcetines. Quedándose solo en sus pantalones, cruzo el gimnasio y se metió en medio de la práctica de Anna. "Ataca sin titubear," le ordeno, bloqueando una patada a su espalda en un intento por derribarlo.

Ella se movió bajo su agarre, usando su propia fuerza en contra de el, y Loki se vio forzado a soltarla. El se puso de cuclillas y arremetió contra Anna, ella lo esquivo y detuvo una patada que iba contra su brazo, tomándolo del tobillo, y tratando de volcarlo.

Cada movimiento que el hacia era un agresivo intento de hacerla responder de la misma forma. Continuamente, el invadía su espacio, y ella se movía hacia los lados. Los golpes de Anna comenzaron a ser as certeros y fuertes, así que el presiono mas rápido y mas fuerte. Estaban danzando al rededor uno de otro; Anna luchaba por mantenerlo a raya y el evaluaba cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacia.

Terminaron al escuchar el sonido de aplausos y a una de las chicas diciendo, "¡Vez, Mamá, _eso _es lo que quiero aprender!"

Con la cara sonrojada y una gran sonrisa, Anna fue por sus cosas y algo de agua. Loki la siguió, aceptando la toalla que ella le ofrecía. "Mejor," le dijo.

Ella hizo un sonido reprobatorio. "Pss, por favor, pude haberte ganado."

"Y aun así no lo hiciste."

Riendo, ella le arrojo la botella de agua. "¿Te mataría hacerla un cumplido a una chica?"

Tres meses atrás, el solo pensar en beber de la misma botella de Anna le hubiera causado nauseas. Ahora, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió el agua fría sin pensarlo. "Tendrás un cumplido cuando lo hagas bien." Le regreso la botella. "No me contaste que estabas practicando."

Ella alzo los hombros. "Soy una atleta. Nos hacemos de tiempo."

"Animar no es un deporte." Los dos voltearon a ver a Mike, Anna con algo de molestia, y Mike rio, dejando caer su bolso deportivo en el suelo. Busco dentro de el y le arrojo a Loki una de sus camisetas, arrugada pero limpia, y Loki se la puso solo para no arruinar la suya.

"He de suponer que has encontrado tiempo para practicar también," Loki le dijo a Mike mientras Anna terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

El asintió "Si, media hora antes y después del entrenamiento de Football para hacer los movimientos con la espada que me has enseñado." Hizo un gesto de dolor, mirando había un lado, apenado. "Debo usar una vara. Y sostener una pesa para tener el peso correcto."

Los labios de Loki se curvaron. A pesar de todo, los mortales eran muy creativos.

"Oh, Dios, ¿Acabas de sonreír?"

Su mirada fue hacia Anna y su expresión cambio totalmente. "No."

"No, lo hiciste. De verdad sonreíste. Oh, Dios, creo que moriré. Mike, tienes que escribirlo," Anna le ordeno con un movimiento imperioso de su mano mientras Loki se ponía los zapatos. "Diciembre doce: Loki sonrió frente a toda la concurrencia."

"¿Siquiera sabes lo que concurrencia significa?" Loki murmuro, poniéndose su chaqueta.

"No. ¿Tu si?"

"Si."

Anna levanto el rostro desafiante. "Presumido."

Loki tomo la nariz de Anna entre dos dedos y apretó. "Mocosa." Y después en _verdad _sonrió, y fue blanco de burlas por eso durante gran parte de la noche y toda la semana siguiente.


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**Capitulo XVIII**

Para inmenso deleite de Loki, la escuela mortal tenía un descanso de dos semanas y media por las fiestas decembrinas. Con Anna y Mike libres y disponibles a toda hora, el se levanto muy temprano el primer día de vacaciones, con el plan de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando o buscando duendes y creaturas a las que interrogar.

En lugar de eso, Mary lo convenció de salir de la casa, dejando una nota en la puerta del sótano para decirle a Mike que el estaba a cargo, y llevó a Loki de compras navideñas.

Ir de compras era algo infernal.

Ella lo llevo a un centro comercial a poco mas de media hora de camino, el lugar fácilmente podía ser del tamaño de uno de los departamentos de Odín en Asgard. "Woodfield," Mary dijo con alegría, "es uno de los centros comerciales mas grandes de América." Dijo esto como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgullosa, parecía que el tamaño de una tienda debía de ser laureado como un signo de éxito humano.

Los centros comerciales, Loki pensó mientras era arrastrado de una tienda a otra, eran un signo de locura humana.

Y no lo desconcertó, a pesar de que Mary parecía bastante sorprendida, que el centro comercial estuviera lleno de mounstros cuando se preparaban para irse cargados con las bolsas de sus compras.

Tomándola de la muñeca, Loki empujo a Mary dentro de la tienda mas cercana, un lugar que olía a flores y frutas tanto como los baños de las mujeres de Asgard. Colocándose detrás de un anuncio, Loki dejos las bolsas y se deshizo de su chaqueta y bufanda.

"¿Qué son esos?" Mary pregunto, poniéndole poca atención mientras se asomaba detrás del anuncio para ver a los behemots de piedra.

"Molestias," Loki dijo mientras dejaba su chaqueta a un lado.

Mary lo observo. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

El dio un pesado suspiro. "Ser noble."

"¿Por qué lo harías?"

Inclinándose hacia el frente, Loki le dio un tierno beso en la frente. "Porque me preocupo por ti y por tu familia." Se puso de pie y salió de la tienda antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera oportunidad de pensar mucho en el significado de esas palabras, y el se dirigió hacia la mesa que segundos antes había sido lanzada contra una pared.

Con cuidado, separo la superficie plana del resto. Le tomo un poco de esfuerzo quitar la base del soporte, pero cuando lo logro, tenia en las manos un tubo de acero que le serviría muy bien como arma. Las tiendas, había aprendido, estaban llenas de cámaras de seguridad. Despliegues de fuerza impresionantes podían ser atribuidos a la adrenalina. Armas creadas mágicamente no eran algo fácil de ignorar.

"NOS DIRAS DONDE ESTA."

Le llego de manera repentina, el recuerdo de que los golem de piedra solo tenían un y solo un volumen de voz: Obscenamente alto. Los humanos, huyeron hacia las tiendas alrededor de la pequeña plaza, con las manos en los oídos. Algunos dieron gritos, que solo se mezclaron con el horrible sonido de las voces de los golem.

No ayudaba en mucho el hecho de que los golem no supieran ni una sola palabra de Ingles, mas bien era un lenguaje indescifrable que sonaba muy parecido a rocas golpeándose entre si.

"No pueden entenderte," Loki grito, abriéndose camino entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una pasarela. Dos de los golem voltearon a verlo mientras un tercero, en una expresión de furia infantil, impacto una parte del suelo del segundo piso. "Y aunque lo hicieran, exigirles que te digan donde esta no es una respuesta sencilla."

Los golem eran bestias estúpidas. Como los brandyr, respondían a un amo y eran capaces de poco más que seguir instrucciones. Y aun así, solo podían ejecutar órdenes simples. Encuentra este objeto o quizás mata a esta persona. Cualquier cosa más detallada simplemente iba más allá de ellos.

Les tomo un momento, pero lo reconocieron.

"ES EL PEQUEÑO PRINCIPE DE ASGARD."

"PERO EL PEQUEÑO PRINCIPE DE ASGARD ESTA MUERTO."

Los dos lo observaron mientras el tercero seguía destruyendo cosas y los mortales continuaban gritando.

"EL PRINCIPE CON LENGUA DE PLATA NOS DIRA DONDE ESTA." Uno de los dos trato de alcanzarlo, y Loki no se atrevió a probar su fuerza Asgardiana con el.

Dio un paso hacia un lado, ya que los golem de piedra eran unas de las mas lentas bestias en los Nueve Reinos, y golpeo su báculo de acero contra los dedos de la bestia. Hubo una chispa de luz dorada (el cerebro de Loki catalogo eso como _extraño, habrá que considerarlo después_), y el golem gruño, el sonido sacudió hasta los cimientos del edificio. Había algo, pensó, que debería de recordar acerca de los gritos de los golem de piedra, aunque no sabia que era.

El segundo y tercer golem atendieron al grito del primero, y trataron de alcanzarlo. Aun siendo tan lentos como eran, el ser atacado por tres golem de una sola vez representaba problemas.

Saltando sobre los dedos de uno, aterrizo sobre el dorso de la mano de otro y comenzó a correr por su brazo. EL golem grito furioso, levantando su otra mano para aplastarlo, tal como un mortal haría con una mosca. Por supuesto, fue muy lento, pero cuando Loki alcanzo el hombro de la creatura y rocas golpearon el piso del centro comercial, recordó que era lo que hacia a los golem tan terriblemente molestos: sus gritos convocaban piedras.

El primer golem golpeo con el puño el hombro del monstruo donde estaba Loki, lanzando mas motas doradas en el aire, amenazando su precario equilibrio mientras el otro le lanzaba rocas. El golem absorbió las rocas que no golpearon a Loki sin ningún problema, y mientras el enojo de Loki crecía trato de utilizar su magia.

Esta respondió inmediatamente, y cuando uno de los golem trato de destruir la pared junto a la tienda donde Mary estaba oculta, la magia fluyo por sus venas como fuego liquido.

La utilizo para reforzar su propia fuerza, creando una capa protectora sobre su piel separada tan solo por unos cuantos milímetros; Loki no se dio cuenta del brillo dorado que destellaba sobre su piel. Cruzo por la clavícula del golem y, de manera relativamente segura de los ojos de las cámaras, transformo el final de su bastón de acero en una hoja absurdamente afilada. Se dejo caer del cuerpo de la bestia, insertando la lanza mientras lo hacia.

Eso ayudo a detener un poco su caída, y el golem grito por sobre el.

"DESAGRADABLE PRINCIPE CON LENGUA DE PLATA," el golem dijo enfurecido. " ¡EL HIJO DE ODIN ES CRUEL!"

Las habilidades de Loki eran excelentes, y se detuvo justo arriba del corazón del golem. "El hijo de Odín es eficiente," murmuro para si mismo mientras tomaba la piedra que sostenía el pecho del golem. Desenterró su lanza y la clavo en el pecho de la creatura, después hizo uso de su herencia de gigante de hielo, llenando las entrañas del golem con nieve y hielo.

Uno de los otros golem lo tomo, quitándolo del cuerpo muerto de su compañero, y al hacerlo Loki dejo caer su arma.

"¡ASESINO!"

Loki no estaba impresionado. "Pragmatista," contesto mientras el golem lo levantaba a la altura de su rostro y sacando el aire de su cuerpo.

"EL HIJO DE ODIN NOS DIRA DONDE ESTA." El agarre del golem se hizo más fuerte, y Loki sonrió.

"Tonto," dijo, y su copia se desvaneció mientras el Loki real, seguro de que las cámaras no lo verían, clavo la lanza mágicamente creada en el pecho del golem. El hielo cubrió el arma y desapareció dentro del cuerpo del monstruo y con eso murió.

Su magia aligero la caída cuando golpeo el suelo, y volteo a ver a la última creatura que quedaba.

"LO TENDREMOS," la creatura grito mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Loki se dio cuenta del momento en que su amo le ordeno que se quedara, a matar, a remover cualquier obstáculo que estuviera en su camino, y se preguntó que tanto podría escuchar y ver ese tal amo. "NOS LO DARAS O MORIRAS."

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de las luces doradas que se esparcían alrededor del centro comercial como enredaderas. Había líneas de luz en las paredes, las plantas, en las personas y el golem que quedaba, y el estaba de pie entre las líneas de luz, rodeado por ellas pero al mismo tiempo separado. No. No, eso no era enteramente cierto. Había siete delgados hilos de luz tocándolo.

El puño del golem golpeo el suelo a un lado de el, y Loki se dio la vuelta tratando de evitar los escombros.

La magia fluyo a través de el, y se dio cuenta con algo de alarma que no solo tenia control total sobre ella, no de solo una pequeña porción, sino que también el poder dorado que estaba rodeándolo estaba a su disposición. Se apropio de ella, sintiendo la dulce quemazón mientras se hacia parte de su cuerpo. El la retorció alrededor del centro congelado de su existencia, y la descargo en el cuerpo del golem.

El hilo subió por el brazo del golem, envolviéndose en su garganta y pecho, consumiendo su cabeza. El hielo bajo por el abdomen de la bestia, y dio vueltas en sus piernas, y cuando la creatura golpeo el suelo, se deshizo.

No había ni un solo sonido en todo el centro comercial. La gente había dejado de gritar. Los golem habían muerto. En el fondo se escuchaba la respiración de Loki, que sonaba como un tambor de batalla, fuerte, concisa y rápida.

Lentamente, los mortales salieron de su escondite, aferrándose a sus posesiones o a sus hijos si es que tenían alguno. Las luces doradas volaban sobre ellos, los hilos de magia giraban alrededor de los humanos y se disolvían al contacto con su piel.

Una anciana con cabello gris se acerco a el, sus ojos estaban descomunalmente abiertos detrás de sus gafas rosas. "Terroristas," dijo con voz cantarina mientras pasaba a su lado, "en Schaumberg. ¡Bah!"

Mary corrió hacia el, dejando sus bolsas abandonadas, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Oh, Loki!"

Lentamente, Loki poso sus manos en la espalda de Mary, abrazándola en la mas suelta definición de la palabra mientras los mortales los miraban. Estaban tomando las cosas muy a la ligera, como si un ataque de golems fuera un suceso cotidiano.

"¡Creí que te matarían!"

"Soy mucho mas difícil de asesinar," Loki dijo, deshaciendo el abrazo con delicadeza.

"¡Pero sus armas!"

Loki se congelo. "¿Sus que?"

"¡Los terroristas!" era leve, pero había confusión en su expresión y solo una pequeñísima porción de molestia. "¡Te atraparon y tenían esas armas y pensé que te matarían!"

El entendimiento cayo sobre el, pero lo acepto con gran reticencia. "Mary." Ella lo miro con grandes y aliviados ojos. "Mary, ¿Por qué se fueron los terroristas?"

"Oh, bueno – "ella guardo silencio, una expresión vaga e insegura apareció en su rostro. Lo miro sin ninguna expresión por todo un minuto, Loki conto los segundos mientras pasaban. Un halo de luz dorada apareció alrededor de su rostro. De manera mas que repentina, Mary regreso a la vida, abrazándolo de nuevo. "¡Oh, Loki! ¡Creí que te matarían!"

Esta vez en realidad la abrazo.

Porque finalmente comenzaba a entender.


	19. Capitulo XIX

**Capitulo XIX**

Loki pasó interminables horas esperando a que Mike y Anna regresaran a casa mientras escuchaba a Jack explicar de principio a fin la franquicia de Harry Potter. Apenas le dio el mínimo de su atención al chico, concentrándose en el ruido en su cabeza y los eventos de ese día. Mary tomo todo con relativa tranquilidad, hablando de lo extraño que era que esas "Personas violentas" estuvieran en Chicago y diciendo lo feliz que estaba de que nadie resultara herido. La historia estaba en todos los noticieros, y Loki apago el televisor para escapar de eso.

Tonterías. Los humanos reportaban tonterías, pero supuso que era todo lo que podían reportar. Ninguna de las historias tenia sentido cuando ponías los hechos juntos, pero dudaba que la cualquier humano hiciera algo así. La magia no los dejaría.

Comenzaba a entenderlo.

La magia, el mismo color dorado en la escuela, no les permitía enterarse. No les permitía ver claramente. Los tocaba a todos con esas líneas de luz, Loki se preguntaba que tan lejos podía llegar su influencia. Si los Avengers en New York, miraban ese reportaje, si S.H.I.E.L.D. comenzaba una investigación, ¿Ellos también serian incapaces de entender esa información?

Pero había una ruptura. Mike y Anna estaban al tanto de todo. Nada había sido oculto para ellos desde Halloween. ¿Era por que el se había descubierto ante ellos? ¿Era por que habían visto demasiado? No, no podía ser lo último, porque en ese punto, Mike no había sido testigo de nada. No sabía nada. Así que quizás, era el, desnudando su identidad ante el mundo.

¿Pero que era esa magia? ¿De donde había venido? Eso no lo sabia, era en realidad molesto.

"¿Estas escuchando?" Jack pregunto.

Loki regreso su atención al niño y asintió. "La peor clase de Harry es pociones, una materia que es vagamente similar a la química, donde el mezcla cosas como Antinomio y Dascurainia Sophia, lo que es ridículo." Loki vio como Jack perdió la expresión al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error técnico. Al chico no le importaba que la magia en Harry Potter fuera cruda, atrasada e imposible. "El Antinomio y la Dascurainia crean un olor terrible cuando están juntas," dijo, en un intento de salvar el animo de Jack.

Funciono, el niño inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue a su habitación, tal vez a escribir esa nueva información para después ponerla a prueba.

Eso dejo a Loki en su propia búsqueda por aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, tiempo que paso en la computadora familiar, buscando en internet por cualquier información acerca del ataque al centro comercial. Para su alivio, el y Mary habían escapado del edificio antes de que la policía llegara, y para entonces sus recuerdos del suceso comenzaban a nublarse. Cuando Mary paso a su lado mientras el veía un video en YouTube, ella se detuvo y dijo. "¿Oh, no estábamos ahí justo antes de que todo eso pasara?" y después siguió caminando mientras sacudía la cabeza, y una partícula brillante de color dorada cayo de su cabello.

Mike llego poco después, y Loki no desperdicio tiempo tomando al chico por el brazo y llevándolo a su habitación. "¿Dónde esta tu hermana?" pregunto, y el zumbido en su cabeza se convirtió en un gruñido sordo. "No, olvídalo. Ella esta con Ben." El hechizo que monitoreaba su seguridad siempre sonaba o zumbaba cuando ella estaba con el, probablemente porque su enamoramiento infantil aceleraba el pulso de la chica.

"¿Por qué?" Mike pregunto mientras se quitaba la camisa y buscaba una nueva entre una pila de ropa. Tomo una, la olio y después la arrojo a un lado.

Loki se estremeció. "¿No te has enterado aun del ataque al centro comercial?"

"¿Qué?" Mike se vistió con la tercera camiseta que encontró. "No. ¿Qué paso?"

"Golems de Piedra," Loki respondió, relatándole todo lo que ocurrió. "Y ahora tu madre apenas si recuerda haber estado ahí."

Mike se dejo caer en la silla, frunciendo el ceño. "Wow, hombre eso es una locura. Esta, eh, cosa mágica. ¿También nos afecta a Anna y a mi?"

"Sospecho que en un inicio, solo para que tu familia no hiciera cuestionamientos acerca de mi presencia aquí," Loki contesto. El pensamiento de que la magia podía hacer que ellos sintieran algún tipo de afecto por el fue descartado tan pronto como llego; la magia podía confundir y ocultar, pero no podía crear sentimientos. Si había amor entre el y los Frederickson era algo genuino. "Ahora tu madre apenas si piensa en mis origines."

Rascándose la barbilla, Mike asintió. "Entonces ¿Cuál es la jugada?"

Loki tenia que admitir que le agradaba esta faceta de la personalidad de Mike: una vez que un plan se hacia, Mike lo seguía por completo, desviándose solamente en salidas predeterminadas. El arreglo era simple, uno de los tres harían patrullajes cada noche. Loki podía hacerlo cualquier noche pues requería de menos tiempo para descansar, y Mike y Anna alternarían.

Y cuando Bob llego a casa esa noche, preocupado por su esposa y Loki, solo confirmo lo que Loki sospechaba: S.H.I.E.L.D estaba involucrándose.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bob estaba de pie en una tumultuosa sala de conferencias, con papel y bolígrafo en la mano, tomando de manera casi salvaje algunas notas mientras el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D Coulson desmenuzaba toda la situación que había ocurrido en Chicago en el centro comercial de Woodfield.

La información era vaga y contradictoria. Sin cintas de seguridad (Los videos habían fallado de manera misteriosa justo cuando el ataque comenzó y volvieron a la normalidad media hora después), la seguridad del centro comercial y la policía local se basaba en gran parte en las entrevistas a testigos. Pero los interrogatorios no servían de nada.

Mientras todos en el centro comercial estaban de acuerdo en que se trataba de alguna clase de ataque terrorista, y la historia en los medios lo confirmaba, nadie sabia quienes eran los terroristas. Algunos decían que se trataba de alguien del Medio Este y otros decían que sus acentos parecían Slavicos, pero también muchos hablaban de la mafia Italiana. Mientras otros aseguraban saber que los Yakuza de Japón tenían gente en Chicago.

S.H.I.E.L.D había sido llamada solo por unas lecturas de telemetría extraña, que revelaban un uso masivo de energía y la presencia de algo parecido a un puente de Einstein-Rosen. Bob sabia que la información de Linda le era familiar, pero no podía recordar donde la había visto.

Había, por supuesto, una razón secundaria por la que S.H.I.E.L.D intervenía en la investigación de "terrorismo", y era algo que había quedado en la escena del crimen. Había un gran pedazo de piedra que bombeaba, como si se tratara de un corazón, y la roca estaba empalada con un tubo de acero cubierto por hielo que simplemente no se derretía. Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D hicieron pruebas durante toda la noche, y nada, ni siquiera los fuegos químicos a miles de grados de temperatura, podían derretir el hielo en el metal.

Coulson cambio de diapositiva y señalo un video de la roca pulsante y la vara de metal. Mirar la piedra inquietaba un poco a Bob, como si se tratara de una cirugía a corazón abierto y de un corazón vivo. "Sabemos muy poco acerca de este incidente, pero S.H.I.E.L.D. esta en la creencia de que no se tratara de un evento aislado." Dio clic en el botón que tenia en la mano, para alivio de Bob, y el video fue remplazado con el perfil de prominentes súper villanos.

"Estos son los candidatos para una serie de ataques en el área de Chicago."

Bob no reconoció ninguno de los rostros excepto por Víctor von Doom, y se estremeció.

Un interno levantó la mano, y después de recibir la autorización de Coulson, pregunto, "¿así que estamos descartando cualquier ataque tecnológico?"

"Trajimos al equipo principal de Avengers desde New York anoche, y Thor cree que la roca –" Coulson regreso al video del corazón bombeando, y Bob bajo la mirada, respirando pesadamente por la boca. "– es el corazón de un golem de piedra."

Coulson puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclino hacia el frente, su mirada era intensa. "Damas y caballeros, hasta hoy, Chicago había escapado de la actividad de cualquier súper villano. Como en 1530, ayer esto cambio. Es nuestro trabajo proteger a las personas indefensas de esta ciudad."

* * *

"Creo que voy a vomitar." Thor ignoro a Tony Stark mientras caminaba alrededor del corazón del golem. El pulso era lánguido, un latido cada treinta segundos aproximadamente, y cada tanto una tenue luz roja emanaba de entre las grietas.

"No podre comer el almuerzo."

Dejando el Mjölnir en el suelo, Thor se acerco al corazón. No era un hombre de mucho conocimiento, pero algunas historias de los golem de roca le eran familiares. Una fuente de energía era todo lo que el corazón necesitaba para crear un nuevo cuerpo, y no quería que Mjölnir fuera esa fuente de poder.

Con manos cuidadosas, toco el hielo que cubría el metal incrustado en el corazón. Se había formado hace más de doce horas, y aun no se derretía. El solo concia una clase de hielo así.

"¿Alguien podría al menos cubrir esa cosa?"

Agachado a un lado de la roca, Thor examino el sitio donde el hielo terminaba. Lo toco, y sus dedos se humedecieron. El hielo servía para detener el latido del corazón, y se derretiría, Thor sospechaba que ni siquiera el báculo de acero podía detener al golem para regenerarse.

"Agente Coulson," Thor dijo, dándole la espalda al corazón.

Coulson salió de las sombras de una pared. "¿Que tienes para mi?"

"El hielo esta derritiéndose en las orillas. No deberían de seguir con este proceso, deberían de congelar el corazón. Si el hielo se derrite el golem se regenerara."

Coulson les hizo señas a dos mortales con batas blancas. "Escucharon al hombre. Pónganlo en hielo." Volviendo su atención Thor, pregunto, "¿Qué tan peligrosos son los golem de piedra?"

Sinceramente, Thor no lo sabía. Eran creaturas de las leyendas, desterradas hace mucho tiempo a la obscuridad de Svartalfheim. Pero un gigante de hielo había enfrentado al menos a uno de ellos. Si hubo mas en el mercado mortal, sus cuerpos se desintegraron hasta su muerte. "Debemos evitar que regresen a la vida," Thor dijo finalmente, y se levanto de su lugar junto al corazón de piedra.

"Pero si lo hace." La disposición de Tony había cambiado. En ocasiones confundía a Thor como Tony Stark podía pasar de las bromas a la seriedad con tanta rapidez. "Si algo así llegara a pasar, ¿solo necesitaríamos hielo y metal para matarlos?"

Frotándose la barbilla, Thor pensó. Vago por una colección de recuerdos de Frigga contándoles impresionantes historias a Loki y a el cuando eran niños, tratando de encontrar algo en concreto acerca de los golem de piedra. "El acero frio podría matar a la mayoría de las hadas," Thor dijo despacio.

"Pero eso aun esta con vida. Dijiste que si el hielo se derrite, podría regenerarse. "Tony dijo poco impresionado.

"¿Y tu recuerdas todos esos cuentos de hadas que tu madre te conto cuando eras _pequeño_?" Thor pregunto de manera autoritaria. Estaba cansado e inquieto y grandemente perturbado por la presencia de un gigante de hielo en Midgard, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que descargar esos sentimientos de incomodidad en Tony no le haría bien. "Lo siento, amigo mío." Poso su mano sobre el hombro de Tony. "El pensar en que creaturas de mi mundo estén en el suyo me preocupa."

Coulson acercándose a ellos llamo la atención de Thor, quien se encontró con su expresión preocupada. "¿Hay algo que no estés diciéndonos, Thor?"

_EL hielo es trabajo de un gigante de hielo, y estoy esperanzado y a la vez aterrorizado de que quizás sea mi hermano._ La esperanza era una locura. Heimdall le había dicho que no había manera de sobrevivir al frio espacio entre las ramas de Yggdrasil. Nadie podía sobrevivir a esa caída. El terror era un sentimiento mas apropiado. Si Loki había sobrevivido ¿Que horrores habían caído sobre el mientras estaba n la nada?

"No, he dicho todo lo que se. Quizás deba de regresar a Asgard, podría encontrar mas información."

Por un momento, pensó que Coulson estaría de acuerdo con la sugerencia. Pero el negó con la cabeza. "Te necesitamos aquí. Si hay otro ataque, necesitaremos tus poderes."

Un momento de silencio paso, y después Tony sonrió. "¿Eso quiere decir que ya es hora de almorzar?"

Thor frunció l ceño. "Creí que el ver el corazón de piedra había hecho que perdieras el apetito."

"Solo por un momento," Tony contesto encogiéndose de hombros. "Vamos, conozco un lugar excelente, la Taberna de Rush, tiene los filetes mas increíbles. Apuesto que puedo conseguirnos un lugar."

Y así sucedió. Tony les consiguió un lugar, pero tan pronto como se sentaron gritos de pánico se escucharon en uno de los edificios afuera. Se apresuraron a salir del restaurante para encontrarse con la calle llena de duendes, y la mano de Thor se cerró con fuerza en el mango de su martillo.

El se adelanto sin pensarlo, dejando a Tony gritando detrás de el, y golpeo al duende mas cercano con Mjölnir. Las bestias se dirigieron a el, tratando de atacarlo sin piedad. El los golpeo reduciéndolos a algo parecido a una pulpa mientras daba gritos de ira. "¡Atacan a un príncipe de Asgard!" les grito, impactando a otro mas en un costado de la cabeza. El duende voló por los aires aunque Thor no vio donde aterrizo, el grito de una mujer le dio una idea de donde había caído.

A la distancia, escuchaba a Tony llamarlo, pero ignoro al mortal, adentrándose mas en el grupo de duendes. Ellos fluían como un océano a su alrededor, tratando de tomar ventaja de el y contrarrestar sus ataques, pero eran patéticos, pequeñas creaturas hechas para la obscuridad y las cavernas. El era luz y poder y estaba tan lleno de furia y enojo.

Cuando finalmente quedaba solo un duende con vida, Thor lo tomo por la garganta y lo estrello contra un auto. El metal se doblo por la fuerza del golpe, pero el duende seguía vivo. "¿Conoces a los golem de piedra?" Thor pregunto, levantando el Mjölnir sobre su cabeza. Se escucho un trueno y un rayo cruzo el cielo sin nubes.

El duende dio un grito agudo, con voz desesperada aferrándose a Thor. "¡No sabemos nada!"

"¿Cuándo llegaron a Midgard?" Thor golpeo al duende contra el cristal de una ventana. Este se quebró.

"¡Lo estamos buscando!" el duende grito, el miedo era evidente en sus ojos.

Thor gruño. "¿De que se trata?"

"¡El poder! ¡El poder que ningún mortal puede ver, pero sabe tan bien en nuestras lenguas, y nos hace fuertes, mas fuertes que Asgard!"

Otro hombre hubiera escuchado esas palabras y habría hecho una pauso. Pero Thor era un hombre fácil de provocar, y lleno con todo tipo de emociones no quiso tomarse tiempo para contemplaciones, destrozo la garganta dejándolo muerto por su audacia.

"¿Thor?"

Thor se dio la vuelta, y sus alrededores le impactaron. Los altos edificios de New York no apuntaban hacia el cielo. Los rostros hastiados y cínicos de los neoyorkinos no lo observaban desde las ventanas. Se llevo una mano al rostro, asegurando a Mjölnir a su lado.

"Las creaturas de los Nueve Reinos están buscando algo," dijo mientras se acercaba a Tony, sintiéndose vacio. El sonido de las sirenas se escuchaba a lo lejos y Thor dejo escapar un largo suspiro. "Lamento haber arruinado nuestra comida."

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Esta bien Sabes que amo las hamburguesas de la cafetería de S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

"¡Loki!"

El grito de Anna desde el sótano, tenía un extraño tinte de desesperación, lo que hizo que dejara su libro y corriera. Termino de bajar las escaleras y se dio la vuelta. Su mirada fue capturada por la imagen de su hermano en televisión.

Con una extraña, calma desinteresada que contrarrestaba las salvajes emociones en su interior – inseguridad, irritación, miedo, amor desesperado- se acerco a Lyn, Mike y Anna donde estaban sentados en el sofá.

"Estábamos cambiando canales. Eso apareció en las noticias." Anna hizo una pausa. "Es en vivo."

Loki observó la pantalla, mirando como Thor luchaba contra lo que debían de ser cinco hordas de duendes, y desapasionadamente se maravillo de la habilidad de los mortales para tener cámaras en _todas_ partes. La magia lo había protegido el otro día en el centro comercial y pensó en lo curioso que era el hecho de que esa misma magia no se extendiera a su hermano. Claramente, no era algo de la biología Asgardiana.

El sacudió la cabeza. No era tiempo de reflexiones y pensamientos profundos. "Entonces los Avengers están en Chicago."

Anna solo lo miro. "Eso-"

"El poderoso Thor." Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue decirlo sin la aflicción traicionando alguna de sus emociones. "El héroe de nuestra historia ha llegado."

Mike le lanzo una almohada a la cabeza, y con un temible gruñido, Loki volteo a ver al niño que era tan similar al hombre en el televisor. Fue el rostro de Lyn, con sus enormes ojos azules que lo miraban sin parpadear, lo que lo detuvo de hacer algo, verdaderamente estúpido.

"Ya déjalo," Mike dijo, era obvio para Loki que el chico sabía en el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo. Pero eso, los Frederickson le habían enseñado, era algo que la familia hacia. La familia se ponía en la línea de fuego para salvarse los unos a los otros de su propia estupidez. "Cualquier cosa que este alterando tu cerebro, déjalo ya. ¿A quien le importa que los Avengers estén aquí? No están _aquí_. Y no es como si pudiéramos salvar a todo Chicago nosotros solos."

Si, podían. O más bien, podrían si supieran toda la verdad. Ese era el problema.

"Necesitamos descubrir porque esos duendes están aquí," Anna dijo, acurrucándose alrededor de una almohada y mordiendo su pulgar. "Por que todos ellos están aquí."

Lyn miro a su hermano, su hermana y Loki, y después frunció el ceño. "¿Están jugando?" pregunto.

Loki acaricio sus rizos dorados, y ella alzo la cabeza para verlo. Algún dia, pensó, ella tendría una belleza impresionante, lo más hermosa que una mujer mortal pudiera ser. "Es un juego," le dijo. "Una historia que imaginamos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para pasar el tiempo."

Ella lo considero por un momento. "¿Me cuentas la historia?"

Loki beso su cabeza. "El próximo Lunes," le dijo, confiando en que ella lo olvidaría para cuando ese día llegara, si es que la niña tenia algún concepto de lo que era el tiempo.


	20. Capitulo XX

**Capitulo XX**

Loki encontró la Navidad como un suceso completamente extraño, aun más que el Día de Acción de Gracias o el Halloween. Al inicio de Diciembre Mary había decorado la casa con adornos tan extraños que no pudo evitar preguntar. Supuso que aun con su amnesia debería de recordar una festividad como la Navidad. Parecía ser algo que sobrepasaba la vida mortal.

La sala familiar lucia una colección de más de cien figuras de diferentes tamaños. Desde unas cuantas pulgadas hasta cerca de cuatro pies, y Mary las había acomodado alrededor de la habitación de una manera que a Loki le parecía agradable. Exceptuando el hecho de que encontraba sus rostros desconcertantes. Todo acerca de la expresión de esos muñecos lo hacia sentir extrañamente ansioso, desde sus mejillas sonrosadas hasta sus grandes y falsas sonrisas.

"Santa Claus," Lyn le dijo una tarde mientras Loki estaba sentado en silenciosas contemplación de esas extrañas cosas. "A Mamá le gusta que sean diferentes." Ella apunto a un Santa Claus con una túnica blanca y dorada, que cargaba un gran paquete en sus hombros. "Ese es mi favorito." Loki creyó que el favorito de Lyn era la menos ofensiva de esas creaciones.

En la cocina, arriba del estante de cristal que servía para exhibir piezas de una vajilla antigua, estaba una escena navideña del viejo mundo. A Loki le recordaba a Midgard en los mil ochocientos, todas las casas y las personas estaban hechas de cristal. Mary había envuelto el barandal de la escalera con guirnaldas falsas, y de esas guirnaldas colgaban esferas de vidrio de color rojo y dorado. En la sala, un lugar donde Loki y los niños se encontraban rara vez, había un gran pino. El cual decoraron con luces, listones y más adornos. En la punta estaba una figura andrógina que Lyn llamo ángel, pero para él parecía mas bien una Valkiria.

En la Víspera de Navidad la familia pasó el día entero en la cocina haciendo la cena que bien podía competir con la que tuvieron el Día de Acción de Gracias. Si los mortales Americanos tenían algo en común con los Asgardianos era que les gustaba comer. A media tarde, Loki había ayudado a Mary a cocinar un jamón glaseado, ensalada, relleno, puré de papa, panecillos, y un maravilloso pay de manzana. Los niños, bajo la supervisión de Anna, habían hecho una gran casa de jengibre.

A las cuatro, Mary y Bob apresuraron a los chicos y a Loki para que se vistieran para el "Servicio" el cual Loki descubrió rápidamente era de tipo religioso. No sintió irritación por esto, y Bob le comento que no eran habituales, y solo iban a la iglesia en Navidad y Pascua. Loki encontró el servicio medianamente interesante desde un punto de vista antropológico, pero en verdad disfruto los villancicos que cantaron.

Regresaron a casa poco después de las seis y media, aun vestidos con sus ropas elegantes, se sentaron a la mesa para la cena. La cual, Loki pudo notar con algo de aflicción, fue consumida rápidamente en comparación con el tiempo que les tomo prepararla, y cuando estuvieron satisfechos, limpiar los platos quedo para después.

"¡Villancicos, Villancicos!" Lyn dijo, saltando en el comedor.

"Cada año," Bob le explico a Loki mientras la familia se ponía sus botas, abrigos y guantes, "salimos a cantar después de la cena. Es una tradición un poco vieja, pero ayuda a cansar a Lyn y Joe. Estarían despiertos hasta las cinco de la mañana si no hiciéramos algo así."

Fueron de casa en casa por todo el vecindario, tocando a las puertas y cantando para todo aquel que abriera. Loki compartió la música con Mike, su voz de barítono fue una muy agradable sorpresa. Encontró las melodías fáciles de seguir, y subió su voz solo un poco más arriba de la de Mike, para el placer de todos en el grupo. Más de una vez les pidieron que hicieran un dueto, solo ellos dos, finalmente regresando a casa, con todos de un excelente humor.

"¿Dónde están las galletas?" Lyn pregunto mientras se quitaba el abrigo y las botas. Las cuales abandono en el piso de la habitación, corriendo hacia la cocina.

Joe y Jack la siguieron, y Loki, curioso, fue tras los niños. Los encontró en la cocina con un plato decorado con el rostro de Santa Claus, apilando galletas y zanahorias. "Son para Santa," Lyn explico mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador. Ella trato de servirla y solo tuvo éxito vertiéndola en toda la mesa.

Loki se la quitó de las manos y sirvió un vaso mientras Mary, con un suspiro, comenzó a limpiar. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes que otras personas te sirvan de tomar?" pregunto.

"¡Pero es para Santa!" Lyn protesto. Joe tomo el plato, Jack el vaso y Lyn a Loki llevándolos a la habitación familiar. Los chicos dejaron las cosas a un lado de la chimenea, donde ocho calcetines colgaban de la repisa.

"Santa baja por la chimenea," Joe le dijo. "Y se supone que dejas galletas y leche para el, y zanahorias para los renos. Vuelan."

Cuando Loki finalmente estaba en su cama, poco después de medianoche, no durmió. Santa, le habían explicado los tres más jóvenes, llegaba solo cuando todos estaban en la cama y durmiendo, así que tenía que probar la teoría. Permaneció despierto hasta entrada la mañana, y escucho a Mary y Bob salir de su cuarto después de las cuatro. No se levantó para ver que era lo que hacían, sospechando que dejaban regalos debajo del árbol para los niños. En lugar de eso, permaneció en la cama, observando el techo.

No se había tomado mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero con la aparición de Thor en Chicago esa semana, Loki comenzó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo le quedaba con los Frederickson. No esperaba el dolor que venia con la idea de dejarlos, pero sabía con certeza que tendría que hacerlo. Estaba actuando, nada mas, pretendiendo humanidad y mortalidad. Eventualmente, tendría que detenerse.

Aunque había perdido la habilidad de controlar su magia con libertad, no había perdido sus poderes o su inmortalidad. Mary y Bob se darían cuenta, mas temprano que tarde que el no era humano, y entonces simplemente tendría que irse. El no creía que Anna y Mike entendieran todas las implicaciones detrás de que el fuera un Asgardiano. Aun debían comprender que no envejecía y era inmortal, y que ellos crecerían y morirían mientras el permanecería joven.

Eso no dolía tanto como el creía. Admitía que sentía gran afecto por la familia, y seguramente la idea de vivir más que los seres por los que se preocupaba debía de causar dolor. Pero en lugar de eso, Loki lo veía como algo inevitable. El viviría. Ellos morirían. Esas eran sus naturalezas.

Despertó, sin recordar cuando se quedo dormido, al escuchar un grito de total abandono de Lyn.

Saliendo de la cama, vistiendo una camiseta suelta y pijamas de franela una talla mas grande que la suya, Loki bajo las escaleras. Mary lo recibió con una taza de café que él acepto con gusto. A pesar de que eran las ocho, y usualmente se levantaba a las seis, sus ojos se sentían pesados y cansados por una noche llena de pensamientos obscuros.

Lyn, que no sufría de dichos pensamientos, salió corriendo de la sala y se abrazo a una de sus piernas. "¡Loki, Loki! ¡Mira, mira!" ella apunto frenéticamente al árbol que estaba a su derecha.

Los regalos estaban por todo el suelo, envueltos con papel brillante y moños relucientes. Joe y Jack estaban sentados frente al árbol con rostros expectantes mientras Anna y Mike descansaban en un antiguo sofá que estaba contra la pared. Bob apareció un momento después, cambiando con tranquilidad los calcetines de la sala familiar a la sala principal.

"¡Regalos!" Lyn grito, soltando la pierna de Loki. El y Mary siguieron a la pequeña niña, mientras Bob repartía las medias.

Loki dejo a un lado su café y titubeante tomo la media que Bob le ofrecía. Era ligera pero estaba llena de regalos, y la abrió como vio hacerlo a los niños, estaba llena de dulces que de buena gana regalo a Joe, Jack y Lyn quienes no perdieron tiempo en repartirlos de manera no muy equitativa. De alguna forma Lyn se quedo con la mayoría, aunque la expresión de Mary decía que no comería ni siquiera a mitad.

Loki desenvolvió el regalo que estaba dentro de su media para encontrarse con muchos presentes pequeños. Calcetines: tres pares de calcetines negros para usarse debajo del pantalón; cinco paquetes de te envueltos individualmente (lo que lo hizo reír, pero solo un poco); y dos tarjetas de regalo para Barnes and Noble. Ninguno de los regalos era particularmente personal, y esto lo entristeció por un momento. Se recordó a si mismo que solo habían pasado cuatro meses; seguramente era injusto esperar que lo conocieran bien.

Tomaron turnos para repartir los presentes del árbol, dejando que Lyn, Joe y Jack empezaran, ya que tenían más regalos que los demás. Loki encontró gozo en ver a Lyn y Joe destrozar el papel de sus regalos con libertad, y el deleite detrás de cada regalo se metió bajo su piel hasta el punto en que sonrió cuando Lyn le mostro su nueva muñeca y la llamo Iddun. Rió cuando Joe abrió un paquete con figuras de acción de los Avengers y las acomodo en el orden de su preferencia, Thor en el último lugar, aunque después cambio a Iron Man al final porque Mary, como todos lo sabían, despreciaba a Stark.

Había un extraño y desinteresado placer en ver a los niños abrir los regalos que el había creado para ellos. Todos habían sido hechos con magia como una necesidad de protegerlos. No siempre funcionaba, pero se dijo a si mismo que la magia era vital para proteger a su familia y esta vez sus poderes habían cedido.

Para Lyn, hizo una manzana de oro. Era un regalo disparato para una niña, hecha de tiras entrelazas de cristal teñido de dorado, y ella la observo con fascinación, tomándola con la reverencia que solo se usa para artefactos sagrados. El cristal estaba lleno de hechizos para sanidad y salud. Lyn tendría algunos días de enfermedad en su corta vida, y cualquiera que fuere el padecimiento pasaría fácil y rápidamente.

A Joe le dio un escudo. Tenía el mismo diseño del escudo del Capitán América, pero era del tamaño de un niño, y perfectamente funcional pues estaba hechizado para ser ligero. Joe lo ato a su brazo y se puso su nueva mascara del Capitán y corrió por la sala diciendo "¡Avengers reúnanse!" el escudo crecería con Joe, su diámetro se expandiría al tamaño perfecto en el momento en que Joe lo levantara.

Jack recibió un grueso tomo lleno de historias. El abrió la portada, hecha de piel, leyendo el índice en voz alta. "Por que el Mar es Salado. La Princesa de la Colina de Cristal. El Gigante sin Corazón." El ladeo su cabeza. "El Príncipe que Cayo del Cielo. El Príncipe que Encontró una Familia." Loki respondió la mirada curiosa de Jack con una de sus impasibles. El libro, realmente estaba hecho de magia simple, le contaría historias de todo el mundo, pero también le daría al chico la historia exacta que el necesitara en el momento justo en que la necesitara.

El regalo de Anna no era el delicado collar que saco de una caja. Hecho de plata, el dije tenia grabado su nombre en runas Nórdicas, y cuidadosamente en cada runa y eslabón había hechizos de poder y protección. Mientras lo usara, no enfrentaría ninguna batalla sin protección. Pero ese no era su regalo.

Tampoco era el de Mike el collar con un diseño similar al de Anna. Mientras el de Anna era delicado y femenino, el de Mike era mucho más tosco. También tenía hechizos para aumentar su fuerza y protegerlo de heridas físicas y ataques mágicos.

Cuando voltearon a verlo con expresiones extrañas, el ladeo su cabeza como si estuviera diciendo _"¿Creen que esos son para engañar a sus padres?"_

De los Frederickson, Loki recibió lo que considero regalos simples. Eran genéricos- una taza para café, vario libros (clásicos de ficción, ya que no le interesaban los filósofos mortales; siempre estaban preocupados por lo temporal, lo que no significaba nada para un dios inmortal), y unos cuantos rompecabezas tridimensionales que tal vez ocuparían su mente por una hora máximo.

"¡No, ese no!" Mary dijo cuando tomo la ultima de las cajas. "Espera."

El frunció el ceño, pero se detuvo, observando como Mary y Bob abrían su último regalo. Era una tarjeta de regalo para el Capital Grill, que Mike y Anna le aseguraron que era un restaurante fantástico, era un regalo de parte de los chicos y Loki.

Después de ese presente, Loki era el único con algo aun envuelto, y Mary dijo, "Ahora puedes abrirlo."

Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, sintiéndose nervioso por estar bajo el escrutinio de la familia completa. Deslizando sus dedos bajo el papel, quito la cinta adhesiva, y desenvolvió un diario de una calidad impresionante. La cubierta de piel, flexible pero resistente, y el papel, cuando desato la correa de cuero que lo mantenía cerrado, estaba unido a mano. Una pluma fuente, para la que se necesitaba un tintero, lo acompañaba.

"Creímos que te haría bien escribir," Bob le explicó, con apariencia un tanto emocionada. "Para ayudar a tu memoria."

Sosteniendo el diario, Loki entendió la razón de los otros regalos tan impersonales. Parecía ser que la calidad era tan importante como la cantidad. Ellos quisieron darle regalos para que no pareciera que recibió menos que los demás, habían sido pequeños a favor del diario. Loki supuso que su valor seria de varios cientos de dólares, la mano de obra era excelente.

"En verdad," Loki dijo, mirando a Bob a los ojos, "este es el regalo mas perfecto y considerado que alguna vez he recibido."

Mary parecía a punto de llorar. "Ya basta," dijo golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro mientras se levantaba. "Ahora, ¿Quién quiere panques para el desayuno?"

Los panques, como Loki rápidamente descubrió, eran una tradición de la mañana de navidad, y no fue sino hasta que los platos se dejaron a un lado y Mary y Bob convencieron a Joe, Jack, y Lyn de acomodar sus regalos que él tuvo oportunidad de apartarse con Mike y Anna. Los llevo a su habitación y fue hacia el armario mientras ellos cerraban la puerta y lo miraban con curiosidad.

Para ese momento, Anna ya usaba su collar. "¿Entonces hiciste estas cosas con tu magia?" le pregunto mientras Loki se arrodillaba para buscar las cajas con sus regalos reales.

"Así es. Sus collares están llenos de encantamientos y hechizos de protección." Tomo las dos cajas con sus manos y camino con fluidez hacia ellos. "Les recomendaría que no se los quitaran."

La mano de Anna se cerro sobre el dije del collar y asintió. "¿Qué hay ahí?"

Loki le señalo que debía de tomar la caja de arriba, y le entrego la segunda a Mike. Ninguna estaba envuelta, ninguna era de alguna calidad en especial. Eran simples cosas de madera, ligeras y practicas.

Mike quito la cubierta y tomo aire. "Esto es una espada."

"Impresionantes poderes de observación."

Dejando a un lado la caja, Mike tomo la espada, resguardada en una simple funda. El la saco lentamente, estudiando la sencilla y brillante hoja de acero. A su lado, Anna abrió su caja y descubrió cuatro elegantes dagas.

"Esto es genial," Mike dijo en un respiro, blandiendo la espada y revisando el peso en sus manos. Hizo algunos movimientos, con cuidado de no tocar a Loki o Anna, y sonrió ampliamente. "Si, fue buena idea no darnos estos frente a Mamá y Papá."

"¿Estas también desaparecerán?" Anna pregunto, girando una de sus dagas entre sus dedos. No eran dagas con un mango y una hoja; eso era demasiado simple para los gustos de Loki, y no creyó que el típico diseño le quedara a ella. En su lugar, cada daga tenía dos hojas y un mango circular. Se movían fácilmente en sus manos, como si la chica hubiera nacido para sostenerlas. "como las armas de practica que hiciste."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Estas son permanentes."

"Esto es tan genial," dijo ella. "¿Cuándo las probaremos?"

"En cuanto tengamos oportunidad."

* * *

**N/T: Bueno y este es el capitulo navideño. Una disculpa enorme a todos los que leen esta historia por la horrible tardanza en la actualización pero de verdad quería subir este capitulo en Navidad, lo que fue muy difícil porque tenia algunas semanas de haberlo traducido y me vi tentada muchas veces a subirlo.**

**Muy, muy, muy felices fiestas. Se que no todos celebramos lo mismo ni de la misma manera, pero nunca es un mal momento para desearles lo mejor en todos los aspectos de su vida. Para los que como yo esperan las fiesta decembrinas con ansias durante todo el año, espero que disfruten de la comida, los regalos, las luces, las compras, pero sobre todo de la convivencia con sus seres queridos. Recuerden nada con exceso ( o.k. un poco de exceso con el pavo) porque es ahí cuando las cosas se desvían Que tengan una excelente Navidad, les deseo las mas grandes bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias. **

_Biffy316_


	21. Capitulo XXI

**Capitulo XXI**

No tuvieron tiempo libre durante cuatro días. En esos cuatro días, ambos, Mike y Anna estuvieron ocupados con sus amigos, y en el caso de Anna, con Ben.

Loki no estaba en posición de comentar algo, pero cada ves que miraba a Ben, tenía la irracional necesidad de destruirlo. No era algo que viniera de los celos, porque la simple idea de estar celoso por las atenciones de Anna era simplemente ridícula, tampoco era una disposición protectora o fraternal, porque su relación con Thor probaba que no tenia ninguno de los dos sentimientos.

Pero había un instinto en el, algo en sus entrañas, que gritaba cada que Ben estaba cerca. Loki no era de los que confían en sus impulsos. El instinto era la especialidad de Thor. Loki se apoyaba en los hechos. Tomaba decisiones informadas. No echaría por la ventana toda precaución por algo que se retorcía en su estomago.

"¿Alguna vez has visto a Ben y simplemente has querido arrancarle la cabeza?" Mike le pregunto una noche, mientras practicaban en el sótano maniobras defensivas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Era tarde, casi medianoche, pero Mike había insistido en practicar por lo menos media hora antes de dormir. Su dedicación, Loki debía admitir, era impresionante.

"Solo cada que aparece," Loki contesto mientras Mike atrapaba su puño. "La diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo podría hacerlo. Con una mano."

Mike rio, pero la risa tenia un tinte de comprensión. El conocía la fuerza de Loki, y también sabia que no estaba bromeando. "Si, ¿Pero lo harías?"

"Si tuviera la mas mínima razón."

"Rayos. Que bien que te agrado."

Fue el turno de Loki para reír, aunque era una risa seca y sin humor. "¿Quién dijo que me agradas?" pregunto, derribando a Mike con una barrida. El chico se dejo caer de manera correcta y rápidamente se puso de pie. "Bien. Una vez mas."

Durante el día, mientras los niños estaban con sus amigos y Loki tenia pocas opciones de entretenimiento además de leer, comenzó a escribir en su diario. La primera página era la más difícil, el espacio en blanco alterado por unas cuantas líneas negras, parecía molestarle. _"¿Qué puedes decirme?_ Pregunto, riendo en su mente. _Soy cada palabra u oración que pueda existir, el gato de Schrodinger de los cuadernos, pero en el momento en que pongas la tinta sobre mis paginas, tu marcas mis limites._

Maldiciendo su imaginación hiperactiva, Loki rompió el blanco con su nombre escrito en vistosas letras. Debajo del nombre en latín, escribió lo mismo pero en runas Asgardianas. Cuando llego a la segunda pagina, las hojas en blanco eran menos amenazantes, puso la pluma sobre el papel y escribió con soltura.

Por ninguna razón en específico, escribió su vida en las páginas del diario como si se tratara de ficción. Detallo el descubrimiento de su verdadera naturaleza y la aplastante traición que le siguió._ ¿Pero era tan terrible? _Escribió, considerando el momento una vez más. _Midgard ha demostrado que aun los monstruos pueden ser amados. En Asgard nos ponemos en un nivel tan alto sobre los mortales, pero nuestra longevidad nos ha causado una falta de habilidad para adaptarnos al cambio. Aunque un me resisto a la noción, y estoy consiente de lo que significa pensar de esta manera, comienzo a ver como una vida corta y finita tiene grandes ventajas._

Al menos, saber que solo se tienen unas cuantas décadas para vivir forzaría al cuerpo a aceptar ciertas verdades con mucho menos resistencia.

También considero el tiempo que había pasado entre su caída del Bifrost y su despertar en Midgard.

_Estoy en la creencia que al menos dos años han pasado, _escribió en la quinceava página de su diario, debajo de una serie de complejas ecuaciones que hubieran abrumado aun a las mentes mas cultivadas de Midgard. _El tiempo es una cosa extraña, y en un lugar donde carece de significado e importancia, parecería que no soy capaz de comprender su paso._

Por supuesto, le perturbaba saber que paso dos años flotando en el espacio vacio, se preguntaba como había logrado sobrevivir. O, quizás era la explicación mas realista, había pasado poco varado y simplemente fluyo a través del tiempo.

Para el final de la semana, Loki había llenado cien paginas de su diario, por los dos lados, y habría escrito mas de no ser porque Anna le comento que ella y Mike tenían un día libre para pasarlo con el. Expresando su enorme gratitud, con palabras cubiertas de sarcasmo ante las cuales ella osó reírse, el los llevo a una calle de oficinas vacías cerca de un parque industrial.

"Al menos la calefacción funciona," Mike dijo, su aliento era visible en el aire mientras trataba de ajustar el termostato del edificio abandonado. No totalmente convencidos, el y Anna se deshicieron de sus chaquetas así como de algunas capas de ropa quedando en camisetas ajustadas y pantalones sueltos.

El frio no molestaba a Loki en lo más mínimo, y para cuando paso una hora, el edificio estaba tibio y ninguno de los chicos se quejaba. Ellos, como Loki pudo observar mientras rodeaba primero a Mike y luego a Anna, se estaban convirtiendo en guerreros moderadamente impresionantes. Oh, nunca sobrevivirían una batalla solos, pero Loki dudaba que cualquier creatura de los Nueve Reinos anticipara que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de habilidades. Tenían el elemento sorpresa y, mientras ejecutaran sus ataques de manera adecuada y a conciencia, tal vez sobrevivirían.

Sobrevivir, por supuesto, era el objetivo principal. Anna aun dudaba y Mike era malo para hacer el primer golpe. Loki hizo lo mejor para corregir esas cosas, pero rápidamente se convirtió en algo aparente su incapacidad para llenar el espacio de un maestro. El podía mostrarles movimientos, podía estar del lado contrario y pelear, pero adiestrar no era una habilidad en su repertorio.

Ambos chicos, obviamente, se lo hicieron saber.

"Es que no das buenas instrucciones," Mike dijo muestra tomaba una botella de agua y bebía de ella.

"¿No lo hago?"

"Nop," Anna dijo con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esperaba que lo comentaran con anterioridad."

Ellos se burlaron. "Cuando estas en la escuela, te acostumbras a los malos profesores," Mike dijo casualmente, y Loki resistió la necesidad de estremecerse. Que agallas para decir que estaba cerca de compararse con los maestros mortales. "esta bien; descubriremos alguna forma."

"Y hablando de descubrir cosas." Anna, recostada sobre el frio piso de cemento, con sus dagas guardadas en los pantalones para ejercitarse, rodo sobre su abdomen mirando a Loki. "¿Tenemos alguna nueva idea de por que esos mounstros extraños están atacándonos? Quiero decir, ¿Esas coas del centro comercial estaban gritando acerca de _eso. _Algún idea de lo que es _eso_?"

Loki pensó que el abrupto cambio de tema fue para desconcertarlo. Como no tenía caso centrarse en la primera pregunta contesto la segunda. "No, no lo se," admitió.

Por un momento, los tres guardaron silencio. Y de repente Mike se sobresalto, inclinándose hacia adelante con aspecto animado. "Esperen, esperen. ¿Esas mujeres arboles no dijeron algo acerca del poder?" el pregunto.

Anna frunció el ceño y después sus ojos se iluminaron al comprender. "Y en esos videos de tu hermano, los que tenían sonido. El duende decía algo de un poder mas grande que el de Asgard, ¿no es así?"

Loki se vio tentando a reír por esa idea, pero sabía que era mejor no hacer nada. Aunque el poder de Asgard era grande, menospreciar otro poder desconocido, por sola arrogancia, era algo tonto.

"¿Y la Askafroa dijo algo de eso también, verdad?"

En realidad si. "Un poder como el rayo que ayudaría a su crecimiento," Loki dijo, juntando sus manos y llevándolas a su barbilla.

"¿Quiere decir, como un rayo de verdad?" Anna pregunto. Ella lanzo una pequeña roca por el pavimento y la vio rodar.

"Creo que utilizaron el rayo solo para describir el poder." Loki miro el insulso suelo, rodeando las figuras de Mike y Anna.

Mike puso su barbilla entre sus manos. "Entonces, ¿Que podía ser un poder parecido a eso?"

El hecho de que dos niños mortales intentaran ayudarle a descubrir que era lo que buscaban los Nueve Reinos lo desconcertó. "Aunque su ayuda en esto es apreciada, es imposible que sepan – "

Mike lo interrumpió. "No me importa si no se nada de mitología Nórdica o tus Nueve Reinos. Pero," el sonrió, y era la misma sonrisa estúpida que Thor utilizaba cada que iba a decir algo que tendría a Loki arañando las paredes de frustración. "como Anna y yo no conocemos ningunas de sus reglas, tampoco tenemos porque seguirlas."

"Significa que podemos hacer preguntas estúpidas que no contestaras," Anna dijo. "Y una de nuestras preguntas estúpidas puede que no sea tan estúpida."

Su lógica era errónea, pero su punto era fuerte. El estaba limitado por su conocimiento. Ellos, no sabiendo lo que el sabia, podían retorcer y variar las leyes de su mundo sin problema, y hacerlo podía llevarlos a una respuesta. "Nada en Midgard produce un poder digno de ser buscado."

"¿Entonces que hay en la Tierra que en otros lugares no?" Anna presiono. "¿Tu hermano no tiene un martillo para hacer rayos?"

Loki la miro fijamente, sus labios eran una perfecta línea tensa. "Los Nueve Reinos no se congregarían en Chicago si tan solo quisieran el Mjölnir. Y buscar el arma de mi hermano no les ayudaría de mucho."

"¿Por qué?" Anna pregunto, girando sobre su espalda y subiendo sus caderas. Con las palmas en el suelo comenzó a hacer estiramientos.

"Porque solo alguien digno puede usar el Mjölnir."

"Oh, recuerdo que Joe me conto eso," Anna dijo, dejando caer las piernas y deteniéndose unos cuantas pulgadas del suelo.

Mike casualmente se inclino, fingiendo querer alcanzar a Loki, y dejo caer todo su peso sobre Anna. Con un chillido de indignación, ella se movió para darle una patada en el hombro. Riendo, Mike atrapo la pierna de Anna al tercer intento de golpearlo empujándola hacia un lado, y Loki se movió hacia atrás para tratar de evitar un golpe en el rostro.

Entre risas, Mike dijo, "Entonces no es el Mjölnir. Tal vez eres tu."

Loki reprimió un gruñido de molestia. "No es probable. Aunque tu opinión me halaga, no soy suficiente `para romper el equilibrio de poder en contra de Asgard." El se cruzo de brazos y se enderezo. "No, debe de ser algo mas."

"¿Algo que le da poderes a las personas?" Anna pregunto.

La mirada que Loki le dirigió era suficiente para llevarse el buen humor de cualquiera. "Obviamente."

"Si, ¿Pero que?" ella presiono. "¿Otra arma? Alguna clase de, no se, herencia familiar o tesoro. ¿Siempre hay alguna pieza hechizada en los tesoros, no? ¿ Como ese peine de la madre perdida de esa princesa que podía hacer explotar al mundo?"

"Espero que no." Loki respiro profundo y se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido. El camino alrededor de Mike y Anna, y las cabezas de los chicos se movían mientras el los rodeaba. Loki se rehusaba a llamarlo inquietud. No, lo que hacia era pensamiento activo.

Había algo que se estaba perdiendo, algo que debía de ser completamente aparente. El estaba olvidando una pieza importante de información o un hecho, y estaba seguro que tan pronto como lo recordara todo caería en su lugar. Pero su constante ida y venida por el piso de concreto no le ayudaba.

Anna se levanto, doblando sus brazos en una posición sencilla, sus manos estaban juntas a varias pulgadas de su rostro como si estuvieran protegiéndola, y Loki reacciono sin pensar. Alejando su cintura, el puso sus manos debajo de las de Anna mientras acomodaba su peso para lanzarle una patada a la cabeza. Ella lo evito arrojándose al suelo, su cuerpo se movió con gracia. Apoyándose en sus muñecas, empujó las piernas de Loki con sus pies.

Ellos bailaron alrededor del otro, el le prestaba la mitad de atención que Anna debía de prestarle a Loki. El se movía por instinto, cambiando su posición para evitar cada golpe que ella le lanzaba, y los rítmicos movimientos de su pelea le ayudaron a pensar.

Sus manos tocaron el suelo mientras giraba sobre la pierna de la chica.

La magia. ¿Dónde estaba su origen? ¿Donde estaba su densidad?

Su cuerpo rodo debajo del de Anna mientras ella dio una vuelta de carro sobre su torso. Ella tenía una expresión de concentración, sus cejas casi se tocaban por el esfuerzo. Esa expresión hizo surgir un recuerdo de Asgard, de Sif, de un momento en que ellos se batieron a duelo y ella, después de derribarlo y ganar, se burlo de el.

Loki se descontrolo, atrapando la cintura de Anna con su pie. Ella se dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, su cabeza retumbó contra el concreto, Mike grito el nombre de Loki, pero Loki no lo escuchaba. Estaba sobre ella un segundo después, una mano envolviendo su cuello. Con la otra sostenía una de sus dagas listo para atacar. Todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Sif. Sif burlándose, riéndose, aun cuando se preparaba para cortarle la garganta y dejar que se desangrara por su atrevimiento.

Manos, calientes como el fuego contra su frígida piel, se cerraron sobre su cintura. "¡Loki!"

Miedo. Había miedo en el rostro de Sif. Pero ella era temeraria. Tal vez era la sangre, el rastro rojo a un costado de su cara, era lo que la había asustado. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien había hecho sangrar a Sif?

Una simple y solitaria mota de luz dorada toco la herida en su rostro, y el recordó que era Anna quien estaba debajo de su cuerpo, no Sif.

Temblando - ¿Como Loki podía descuidarse tanto como para no prever eso? – Loki se libero del agarre de Mike y se puso de pie.

"¡Anna! ¿Estas bien?" Mike la miro a la cara, levantando la barbilla de la niña para revisar sus ojos.

"No esta inconsciente," Loki dijo, su voz se escuchaba vacía.

Mike lo fulmino con la mirada. "Gracias, doc." El regreso a revisar a Anna y paso su pulgar cuidadosamente sobre su herida. "No parece que te haya hecho daño. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien," Anna dijo, apartando las manos de Mike. Ella se giro, tocando su costado donde un moretón del tamaño del pie de Loki debería de estarse formando. No había nada, ni siquiera una marca roja. "De verdad." Ella sonrió. "Estoy bien. Me siento bien."

Mike parecía no estar muy convencido, pero no dijo nada cuando ella miro a Loki.

"¿Tu estas bien?"

Anna, siempre generosa, siempre preocupada más por otras personas haciendo que sucesos así parecieran de lo más sencillo. Pero Loki no respondió. El estaba más que concentrado en la espiral de luz dorada alrededor del abdomen de la chica, en los hilos que se deslizaban dentro y fuera de su piel para suturar la pequeña herida en su frente.

Y después el rió, suavemente. No era una risa histérica, aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco tenso, su risa tenía un dejo de incredulidad. "Es la escuela," dijo. "Hay algo en su escuela."

Mike gruño. "Imagínate. Siempre supe que ese lugar era una trampa de muerte."

Loki se puso en cuclillas a su lado, descansando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas mientras hablaba. "No, no es la escuela por si misma, hay algo dentro. Algo… que se encuentra ahí. Oculto quizás." Lo cual trajo una multitud de preguntas, la más recurrente en su mente era _ ¿Quién pensó que Midgard era un buen lugar para ocultar cualquier cosa? _"¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda entrar a la escuela?"

Ambos Mike y Anna casi se ahogan de la risa. "¿Qué, estas bromeando?" Mike pregunto.

"Dios, no," Anna dijo. "Tratar de entrar a una escuela preparatoria sin trabajar ahí es como tratar de entrar a Fort Knox."

"Tu analogía no sirve para alguien que no es de este mundo," Loki dijo.

"Ella quiere decir que no hay ni una maldita oportunidad." Mike se cruzo de brazos. "Pero quizás… si te ofrecieras para ayudar en algo. Como una recaudación de fondos. Una venta de pasteles o alguna cosa así."

"Una venta de pasteles." El nombre del evento era suficiente para saber de que se trataba, y la idea de vender productos horneados a una horda de adolescentes le apetecía tanto como coser su propia boca con hilo y aguja.

"O podrías simplemente meterte." Anna sonrió.

Mike la empujo ligeramente, y aunque perdió el equilibrio, no se cayó. "Claro, porque eso es legal."

"Dudo que pudiera." Loki entrelazo sus dedos, recordando su viaje a la escuela y el doloroso fuego que lleno su cuerpo. "Hay algo en su escuela, y el poder rodea el edificio, protegiendo lo que sea que es ese algo, es… impresionante. No, si voy a descubrir que esta ahí dentro, sospecho que no debo aparentar ser una amenaza."

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño y se alzaron de hombros. "Bueno, siempre puedes tratar de ser un profesor sustituto," Mike dijo.

"Excepto porque el apesta como maestro," Anna contesto, rodando los ojos. Loki deseaba tomarse el comentario como una ofensa, pero después de azotar su cabeza contra el suelo de cemento y sabiendo que decía la verdad, no pudo hacerlo.

"No es como si los substitutos hicieran algo. Solo ponen una película y nos gritan si hacemos mucho ruido."

"Muy bien, ¿Pero no necesitas un diploma de la universidad para ser profesor?" Anna se cruzo de brazos y levantó la nariz, con aspecto de superioridad y orgullo.

Mike se rio. "¿Y eso va a detener a un tipo que puede hacer cuchillos y espadas de la nada?"

"Tu fe en mis habilidades es inspiradora, pero incorrecta," Loki dijo, interrumpiendo antes de que Anna pudiera contestar convirtiendo su discusión en una pelea. "Quizás ustedes dos puedan investigar." A el no le gustaba delegar. Loki era una persona dedicada y meticulosa, y pocas personas llenaban sus estándares. Pero ellos tenían algo que el no: acceso inmediato a la escuela. El podía utilizar eso.

"Hecho," Anna dijo inmediatamente mientras Mike gruño. Ella golpeo su hombro. "¿Dónde esta tu sentido de aventura?" ella le dio una sonrisa a Loki que podía haber aterrorizado a la madre de la niña. Esto le causo un irracional clase de placer.

Con un quejido, Mike se llevó la mano al rostro.


	22. Capitulo XXII

**Capitulo XXII**

Encontraron la forma de tener mas tiempo para practicar como grupo, pero Loki ocasionalmente miraba a Anna trabajar en su habitación, haciendo tanto espacio como le fuera posible, y Mike, también, practicaba en su sótano. El pasaba su tiempo haciendo listas en su diario, escribiéndolas en Nórdico Antiguo. Eran intentos vanos de discernir que era lo que se ocultaba en la escuela. Un artefacto antiguo quizás, ¿Pero que? ¿La legendaria espada de Surtur? Muy improbable. ¿Uno de los pozos? Completamente imposible.

En su frustración, frustración dirigida enteramente contra si mismo y su inhabilidad de hacer conjeturas razonables del por que la escuela estaba produciendo tanta magia, se levantó con fuerza de su pequeño escritorio. El escritorio se tambaleo, y su reacción fue muy lenta.

El tintero que utilizaba se cayó y derramo toda la tinta sobra la alfombra.

El observo la ofensiva mancha negra, notando como se extendía a cada segundo, permitiéndose un momento de amargo desagrado. Se permitió despreciar a Midgard, por sus arcaicas costumbres; odio a los mortales por su necesidad de alfombrar todas las superficies: y repudio lo que fuera que contenía su magia, permitiéndole solo utilizarla poa el beneficio de los Frederickson.

"¿Quitar esa mancha no seria algo bueno para Mary?" el le pregunto al aire, su voz era suave, casi un susurro. "Seguramente seria una inconveniencia para ella pedir ayuda para limpiar esto. Sin duda la magia haría un mejor trabajo."

Lentamente, su magia se movió a través de su cuerpo, dando vueltas como si estuviera indecisa, y Loki, sintiéndose ridículo, se arrodillo junto a la mancha y comenzó a murmurar palabras de ánimo.

Lyn lo encontró en esa misma posición cinco minutos después, y justo cuando ella abrió la puerta de su habitación, la mancha negra desapareció.

"Esa es una palabra fea," Lyn dijo cuando el maldijo, de mala gana, en Nórdico. "¿Es algo malo?"

Loki puso su mano bajo su rosto. El no necesitaba entretener a una niña. El no quería entretener a una niña. "Solo es una palabra," le dijo, levantándose y dando la vuelta. "Las palabras no son malas o buenas hasta que las utilizas en un contexto especifico."

La niña lo observo, arrugando la nariz. "Ah." Ella tomo su mano y la jalo. "Mamá dice que Ben llegara pronto. Necesitamos ayudar."

Loki le permitió que lo sacara de su habitación sospechando que caminaba hacia un campo de batalla.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas casi inmediatamente. Mike, en un esfuerzo por demostrar lo profundo de su descontento, estrello las puertas de las alacenas y fulmino a todos con la mirada, incluyendo a Lyn, que rápidamente comenzó a llorar. Mary, intentando cocinar suficientes ravioles para alimentar a un pequeño ejercito, volteo a ver a su hijo casi inmediatamente, y Anna, utilizando mucho maquillaje y una falda demasiado corta para la estabilidad mental de su padre, se metió en el medio de una fuerte discusión. Bob parecía que simplemente había tomado asiento, dándose por vencido ante la vida.

Lo único tolerable de esa noche era que Joe y Jack no estarían en casa.

Loki fue el elegido, con Lyn aferrada con una fuerza increíble a su cuello, para abrir la puerta cuando tocaron. Ben estaba de pie en el lumbral de la puerta con sus manos en los bolsillos, con una placentera expresión en su rostro. En la opinión de Loki, el no era un hombre bien parecido o atractivo, pero poseía cierto magnetismo en sus facciones que lo hacia difícil de ignorar.

"Loki." La sonrisa de Ben apareció muy rápido con un perturbador entusiasmo y demasiados dientes. Era la clase de sonrisa feroz, que el le daría a un monstruo al que mataría con gran placer, e hizo su piel erizarse con incomoda inquietud. La magia se movía silenciosamente debajo de la piel de Loki, había una presencia peligrosa.

Dejo a Ben de pie en el frio solo un momento más de lo que era educadamente correcto, ese fue el único signo de su descontento. Había vivido demasiado tiempo en Asgard como para ser algo menos que eficiente al esconder sus sentimientos. "Por favor," el dijo, sosteniendo la puerta mientras daba un paso a su costado. "Pasa."

Lyn, con su mejilla pegada al hombro de Loki, hizo un ruido grosero.

Ben rio, el sonido fue demasiado alto para ser genuino. "También es bueno verte, Lyn." El trato de alcanzarla, y ella le lanzo una mordida.

El afecto que Loki sentía por la niña, que nunca había sido poco, creció instantáneamente.

El atisbo de furia que cruzo el rostro de Ben desapareció en un palpitar, y una persona no acostumbrada a los juegos e intrigas de la corte real nunca lo hubiera notado. Pero Loki conocía esas dos cosas, y el destello de emoción fue fácilmente observado y catalogado.

"¡Ben!"

El grito de Anna, un sonido de puro deleite, atrajo la atención de Ben, y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro era la de un depredador. Era como ver a todo un villano, Loki pensó. Ben estaba esforzándose demasiado, y mientras los Frederickson puede que no se dieran cuenta (aunque Mike seguramente lo veía), Loki si lo hizo.

Mientras Anna ayudaba a su enamorado a deshacerse del abrigo, y el se quitaba los zapatos, Loki se encamino a la sala familiar, donde Mike se encontraba de pie.

"Estas siendo demasiado obvio," Loki le advirtió mientras pasaba, y las palabras impactaron tanto que la mirada de Mike cambio completamente a una de sorpresa.

La cena en si fue un asunto tedioso, repleta de extrañas minas emocionales. Mike pasó todo el tiempo tenso e incomodo, sentado junto a Anna, parecía que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para atravesar la mesa y estrangular a Ben. Bob, en un extremo de la mesa y Mary en el otro, intercambiaban miradas curiosas. Loki pudo leer la preocupación por las actitudes de Mike y Lyn en sus expresiones y una gran cantidad de afecto por Ben. Por una razón desconocida, ellos parecían adorarlo.

"Y, Loki," La voz de Ben atravesó sus pensamientos, removiéndolo de la cómoda posición de observador distante.

Loki puso un solo raviol en su boca, utilizando los movimientos de su boca como una excusa para no darle la cara al mortal junto a el.

"Ese es un nombre extraño, ¿No crees?"

El trago el raviol antes de masticarlo, y fue un gran esfuerzo no ahogarse con el. El sutil movimiento de la magia en sus entrañas no le ayudaba a recuperar su compostura. "Es noruego," el contesto, manteniendo su tono amable y ligero. El mensaje, sin embargo, era claro: elige otro tema de conversación.

Ben persistió. "¿Eres Noruego? Eso es interesante. No tienes asentó, y tu ingles es muy bueno."

Loki volteo a ver a Ben, y por primera vez en su larga vida, encontró el interés de otra persona en él totalmente exasperante. Había algo acerca de Bejamin Mathis que estaba totalmente mal, algo que hacia que su magia, la magia que solo hacia acto de presencia para responder ante el peligro contra su familia, se removiera y prestara atención.

Con un suspiro de dolor, como si el tema fuera algo de lo que se hablara constantemente, Loki dejo su tenedor. "¿Anna no te ha explicado mi situación?"

"Algo de tu memoria." Ben parecía listo para hablar de eso como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, lo que a Loki le pareció extraño. Nunca nadie había reaccionado de esa manera. "¿No has recordado nada en todos estos meses?"

"Lo dices como si hubiera pasado un tiempo considerable. Cuatro meses difícilmente se pueden considerar una gran cantidad de tiempo."

"Eso depende completamente de la perspectiva, ¿No estas de acuerdo, Loki?"

Interesante. Su conversación rápidamente se había convertido en una batalla verbal, y de todas las personas en la mesa, Mike parecía ser el único en notarlo. Anna estaba absorta en su comida, mientras Bob y Mary tenían curiosas expresiones vacías en sus rostros, sus caras se iluminaban de manera extraña por el brillo de las motas doradas.

"Solo hay una perspectiva," Loki respondió, su voz suave y serena, su expresión imperturbable. Si Ben, por alguna razón, buscaba una reacción de su parte, él no se la daría. "Primero nacemos, después crecemos, y finalmente, fallecemos. Esa es la irrevocable verdad de la condición humana. En una vida que no llega a ser mas larga que un centenar de años, creo que es difícil pensar que cuatro meses son mucho tiempo. Muy poco puede cambiar en cuatro meses."

"Que respuesta tan diplomática." Ben estaba poco complacido por sus palabras, eso era evidente. Buscaba pelea y Loki, sin interés por esa batalla, se rehusó a luchar. "No creo haber conocido a alguien llamado como el dios de las mentiras."

La sonrisa de Loki era fría. "¿Conoces a muchos Noruegos?"

"¡El postre seria adorable!"

La exclamación de Mary, totalmente inesperada, los tomo a todos por sorpresa si es que se podía confiar en las apariencias, y salvo a Loki de tener que golpear a Mike por debajo de la mesa. El chico se puso de pie.

"Ire por la tarta de manzana," dijo, claramente agradecido por la distracción.

Loki se excuso de lo que quedaba de la cena diciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza, incapaz de soportar las miradas consideradas que Ben seguía dirigiéndole. Cerro y aseguro la puerta de su habitación, recargándose contra la pared por un momento, con la punta de los dedos en sobre sus labios.

Nunca nadie había cuestionado su nombre. Nunca nadie había cuestionado su presencia entre los Frederickson. Incluso Mary, quien había detenido la búsqueda de su familia hace tiempo, dejo de mirarlo con ese aire de curiosidad. El estaba innegablemente unido a sus vidas, nadie preguntaba por ese hecho.

Excepto Benjamin Mathis.

"Una anomalía," Loki murmuro, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Tomo el tintero y se sentó en su silla, abriendo su diario en una pagina en blanco. La página opuesta estaba completamente cubierta con una lista de cosas. "O quizás no."

Sacando un bolígrafo, un horrible objeto que Loki odiaba utilizar para escribir, de uno de los cajones, escribió el nombre de Ben en runas Nórdicas.

Se preguntó por que nunca había hecho la conexión. Cuando los mortales presionaban demasiado, siempre que querían entrometerse en su vida, ellos eran cubiertos por el mismo brillo, la luz dorada que salía de la escuela. Los hacia curiosamente complacientes. Los hacia olvidar sus pensamientos.

Los hacia aun mas olvidadizos de lo que normalmente eran.

La magia lo resguardaba, lo protegía de su escrutinio.

"No," dijo, golpeando el bolígrafo contra el diario. La magia no lo protegía solo a él. Lo sabía con una certeza visceral que no podía explicar. "No, cubre a los humanos. Los protege de la realidad."

Y aun así Ben no había sido afectado por la magia. Se dio cuenta de que había algo anormal – el nombre de Loki – e hizo un comentario acerca del asunto. Había cuestionado la presencia de Loki en esa casa. Eso podía significar cualquier cosa, pero Loki lo relaciono con una idea en particular.

Ben podía no ser humano.

Cuando Ben finalmente se fue, dos horas después, Loki tomo a Mike del hombro y susurro en su oreja, "Trae tu espada."

Ellos dejaron la casa poco después, Mike totalmente cubierto para no sufrir por el clima frio, y Loki con tan solo un abrigo ligero.

"Estas azul," Mike dijo mientras permanecían de pie a la luz de la luna. "Tu solo haces eso cuando de verdad estas molesto."

"Sabe algo," Loki dijo, apretando sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Mike.

"¿Que- Loki, que te pasa?"

El gruñido que salió por los labios de Loki lo sorprendió incluso a el. Mike se soltó del agarre solo porque Loki se lo permitió, y dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos y su rostro pálido. Mike no lo entendía. Debería, pero no podía.

Como Thor. Justo como Thor, que veía todo pero no entendía nada porque se rehusaba a observar.

"Oye, amigo, quiero ayudar, pero necesito saber, ¿entiendes?"

La mano de Mike se poso en el hombro de Loki, él se pregunto por que el chico no se había ido aun.

"El novio de tu hermana."

"Es un idiota, ya lo sabemos. Esa no es una razón suficiente para cazarlo y picarlo con objetos puntiagudos."

Ese niño humano era la voz de la razón en esta situación, era irritante, y Loki respiro profundamente, inhalando por la nariz en un intento por calmarse. Sintiendo su temperamento tranquilizarse, exhalo pesadamente, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras su aliento se hacia visible en el aire.

"Benjamin Mathis no es humano," Loki dijo serenamente, de manera seria, su cuerpo se inclino hacia Mike. No quería que sus palabas se perdieran en el frio silencio de la noche. No estaba seguro de lo que se escondía en la obscuridad, esperando escuchar su conversación. "Los humanos no hablan de mi presencia en tu familia."

Las cejas de Mike se juntaron. "Anna y yo si. Mas o menos."

"Solo después de que Anna recibió evidencia irrevocable de mi inhumanidad," Loki contesto. "Cuando se enfrentan a algo que no es de este mundo, un poco de magia los envuelve y ustedes olvidan."

"¿Qué hay de lo que paso en el centro?"

Loki toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, reflexionando en eso. "Quizás sea porque los Avengers estaban ahí," sugirió finalmente, sin poder encontrar otra explicación. "Ellos son un justificante para que sucedan cosas extrañas, aunque no sean la causa principal. Lo que los humanos crean de eso no es lo importante. La magia no necesita tomarse molestias con los humanos de la ciudad porque esos humanos ya tienen excusas para las extrañas cosas que suceden."

El gesto de Mike se profundizo. "Haces que la magia suene como algo con vida."

"Lo es, de cierta forma." Loki hizo un gesto despreciativo. "No lo entenderías."

Con eso, Mike se molesto. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy el futbolista idiota que no sabe nada?"

Interesante. Este era un lado que Loki no había descubierto, pero por la televisión mortal y los estereotipos, la reacción de Mike tenia sentido. "No, porque eres humano y un mortal, y no tengo tiempo para explicarte las concepciones del universo en este momento."

"Oh. Bueno. Supongo que eso esta bien."

"Fantástico. Ahora que ya superamos eso…" Loki extendió su mano.

Mike parecía que iba a enfermarse de pronto. "¿Vamos a hacer eso de caminar entre mundos, porque siempre me siento-"

El chico se ahogo con sus palabras mientras Loki hacia pasar sus cuerpos por el espacio de los mundos. La magia salía a través de el, estirando su piel hasta el punto de romperla. _Benjamín Mathis es un peligro para mi familia. Debo protegerlos._

Rápidamente tuvo acceso a todo su poder, pequeñas motas doradas se posaban sobre su piel. A su lado, el cuerpo de Mike era iluminado por líneas de poder, envolviéndose a su alrededor y disparándose a través de él, el chico dejo escapar un gruñido.

_Necesito encontrar a Benjamin Mathis._

Ahí, por la esquina de su ojo, estaba un repentino flashazo de luz. Loki se agacho llevándose a Mike con él.

Ellos corrieron por la nieve, Mike jadeando y maldiciendo como un soldado ebrio mientras Loki formaba una lanza en su mano. "Saca tu espada," Loki le grito, soltando la muñeca de Mike.

Un poder se hacia presente en el estacionamiento vacio, y una sensación de calor fue la única advertencia que recibieron antes de que los brandyr los atacaran.

Loki esquivó uno de los tres que se lanzaron a su ataque, sus colmillos se enterraban en sus extremidades. El trato de retroceder con movimientos gráciles y pies rápidos, girando su lanza una vez antes de golpear a otra de las creaturas.

Mike no tenía tan buenos resultados. Los otros dos brandyr que lo atacaban habían logrado derribarlo. Mike forcejeo debajo de sus enormes cuerpos hasta que pudo recuperar su espada. Su primer golpe fue cuestión de suerte; mientras trataba de tomar su espada, moviendo su muñeca de manera dolorosa por el extraño ángulo en el que se encontraba, la hoja se encajo en el vientre de uno de los brandyr.

La bestia grito de dolor y cayo, fuego y entrañas salían de la herida abierta.

"¡Michael!" Loki grito, golpeando un brandyr en la cara con la empuñadura de su lanza mientras se lanzo al piso para esquivar a otro. El grito distrajo al chico que tenia su atención en la agonizante creatura, y rápidamente se puso de pie, aferrándose a la espada con dos manos, su postura era terrible.

_Mortales._ El pensamiento era algo más que amargo. "¡Separa las piernas, idiota! Y deja de comportarte como un objetivo fácil. ¿Quieres morir esta noche? No seas un tonto."

El cuchillo verbal tuvo el efecto deseado, y Mike ajusto su postura a tiempo para detener las garras de un brandyr con su espada. El lo empujo, forzándolo a retroceder, y la creatura resoplo, sacando llamas por sus fosas nasales.

Caminaron en círculos con cautela mientras Loki acertaba un golpe mortal a una de las bestias, separando su cabeza del cuerpo con una estocada y un giro de su muñeca. Los otros dos saltaron sobre él al mismo tiempo, y Loki se dio cuenta de que no había una manera segura de evitar el ataque. Giro uno de sus talones, recibiendo un doloroso golpe en el hombro, y enterró la lanza en el vientre de uno de los brandyr.

Este golpeo fuerte el suelo, quejándose mientras moría, pero a Loki no le importo. Una rápida revisión a su herida le dijo que no era profunda, solo superficial y dolorosa, y puso su atención en el brandyr que lo observaba. La creatura gruño, el sonido retumbo por pavimento que los separaba.

"¡Bastardo!"

Loki cometió el error de darle un vistazo a Mike. El chico estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su brandyr; su defensa era pobre, pero aun seguía con vida. Un cuerpo solido golpeo a Loki en un costado, y todo el oxigeno salió de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, de rodillas, jadeando y con la visión nublada mientras hacia un intento desesperado por tomar aire.

Unos dientes se cerraron en su brazo, rompiendo la tela de su chaqueta y su camisa, y el brandyr lo sacudió, arrastrándolo a través del suelo. La bestia gruñía, su aliento se sentía caliente en su brazo, y Loki se dio cuenta de su intención medio segundo tarde.

El dolor abrazador aminoraba su capacidad para _pensar_. Su mundo consistía en fuego y agonía, las flamas del brandyr de color rojo encendido contrastaban con la noche obscura.

El dolor removió algo dentro de él, y su agonía se convirtió en rabia fría y terrible. Toda la magia moviéndose dentro de su ser, brillante, dorada y ajena, paso de su cuerpo al de el brandyr. La bestia fue destrozada por una incontrolable fuente de poder, algunos pedazos de la creatura volaron a través del estacionamiento.

"Rayos, Loki, ¿estas bien?"

Mike se arrodillo a su lado, y todo lo que Loki pudo expresar fue un poco articulado quejido de dolor.

"¿Que rayos te hicieron?" Mike quito lo que quedaba de la chaqueta de Loki, y este aparto su brazo sosteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo.

"No." Temblando mientras trataba de distanciarse del dolor, fortaleciendo su mente al refugiarse en hechos – la temperatura era de 12 grados Fahrenheit; el viento soplaba a 1.4 millas por hora, del norte al noroeste; la humedad era de un trece porciento- y trato de hacer uso de las reservas de magia de las que había hecho tan impresionante despliegue. Apoyándose en eso, bajo su brazo, observando con interés como la luz verde y plateada se instalaba en su piel y reparaba el daño. Sus ropas estaban perdidas, pero esto no le molestaba particularmente.

La ropa sufría en las batallas. La vida continúa.

"Wow. No sabia que podías hacer eso."

Loki dejo salir una carcajada seca. "Puedo hacer muchas cosas," dijo levantándose lentamente. El inspecciono el desastre que los brandyr habían hecho en el estacionamiento y levanto la mirada fijándose en la calle. No había vehículos, solo podía esperar que ningún auto pasara mientras se había dado la batalla. "Al menos sabemos lo que es Ben." Dejando a Mike atrás, Loki toco el primer brandyr, incendiándolo con fuego verde.

"¿Lo sabemos?"

"Mas o menos." Loki miro a Mike mientras encendía al siguiente brandyr. "Para que estas bestias estén en manadas, deben de ser controladas. De otra manera simplemente se matarían entre si. Y la única creatura que puede controlar a los brandyr es un gigante de fuego."

Mike tenso los labios. "Así… así que Ben es… es un gigante de fuego…"

"Si."

"Pero parece normal."

La necesidad de golpear la cabeza de Mike contra el pavimento era abrumadora. "También yo. La mayor parte del tiempo." Loki se levantó, lo último de su magia se había ido, y se limpio las manos en el pantalón.

Mike se froto la barbilla. "Muy bien. Pero eso no responde la pregunta mas importante." Loki levanto una ceja. "¿Por que rayos un gigante de fuego esta saliendo con mi hermana?"

"Para obtener esa respuesta, sospecho que necesitaremos entrar en tu escuela."

"Bueno que eso sea el numero uno en nuestra lista de prioridades," Mike murmuro. "Anna se volverá loca cuando se entere."

Loki se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente." El trato de tocar a Mike, y se molesto cuando el chico dio un salto hacia atrás.

"Espera, espera, ¿no podemos solo caminar a casa?"

Loki giro los ojos. "Estamos casi bajo cero y ya pasan de las once. No, no podemos solo caminar a casa."

"Amigo, no es como si fueran a castigarnos."

"Déjame replantearlo: Estamos casi bajo cero, pasan de las once de la noche, y me gustaría ducharme y estar en la cama antes de media noche. No, no podemos solo caminar a casa."

Mike frunció el ceño y tomo su muñeca. Loki estaba bañado y en su cama un minuto antes de medianoche, y durmió como hace mucho no lo hacia. Tenía respuestas, y eso le causaba tranquilidad.


	23. Capitulo XXIII

**Capitulo XXIII**

Al día siguiente le contaron a Anna.

Y todo salió tan bien como Loki esperaba que saliera, lo que quería decir que no salió nada bien.

"Ben no es un – monstruo," Anna les grito, golpeando su pie contra el piso de cemento, su rostro estaba hinchado y sonrojado.

Estaban de pie en el viejo edificio que habían elegido como lugar de práctica. Mike y Anna estaban sudando y respirando con dificultad; Loki, como siempre, no parecía afectado después de haber luchado contra los dos chicos. Él se esforzaría mas adelante.

Puede que su indiferencia hiciera la situación solo un poco peor, pensó Loki.

"Dios, ¿Siquiera te importa?" Anna dijo molesta, lanzándole un golpe a la cara.

Loki apenas había tenido tiempo de dirigirle una mirada agraviada a Mike. _Todo esto es tu culpa_, quiso decir con sus ojos. No era de ninguna manera la culpa de Mike. Mike quería esperar. No quería decirle a Anna tan pronto. El chico esperaba la oportunidad para hacer un plan de cómo debían decírselo. Loki, sin paciencia para ese tipo de sentimientos, simplemente le dijo exactamente lo que descubrieron en el momento que ella pregunto: Ben no era humano, y lo más probable era que él fuera el gigante de fuego que controlaba a los brandyr.

Deslizándose bajo los brazos de Anna, Loki giro y conecto su codo contra la espalda de la chica, exactamente en el riñón derecho.

Ella cayó al piso y con facilidad giro. Realizando sus movimientos con una gracia que usualmente no poseía, Anna tomo sus dagas del suelo y se lanzo contra él. Loki bloqueo de manera casual cada uno de sus golpes, defendiéndose fácilmente, pero noto, para su deleite, que ella no se estaba conteniendo. Realmente quería dañarlo.

Las palabras se formaron en la punta de su lengua, horribles y cortantes palabras. _Tu amor es una bestia inhumana. ¿De verdad crees que se preocupa por ti? Te esta utilizando._ Todas eran verdad, eran armas afiladas hasta el punto de matar. Todas harían que su ira aumentara, induciéndola a descargar todo su odio y desprecio en él. Pero también la destrozarían.

Y él se preocupaba. Sus sentimientos importaban para Loki. La estabilidad emocional de una niña mortal en realidad le importaba.

Su cuchillo lo hirió en el brazo, y Loki sintió satisfacción en lugar de molestia. Él no estaba concentrado y ella si, claramente, tomando ventaja de la situación. Bien.

Ahora, pensó, era _tiempo_ de concentrarse, estaba cansado de su rabieta. Y no quería matarla.

De nuevo se lanzo contra él, girando su cadera con la clara intención de derribarlo de una patada. Loki la tomo del tobillo, y con un fuerte giro de su muñeca, la mando directamente hacia el cemento. Ella cayo justo como él le había enseñado, evitando cualquier dolor real, y se giro para levantarse. Con el descontento aumentando, Loki puso su pie descalzo en la parte baja de su espalda y la forzó a quedarse en el piso una vez más.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó mientras ella trataba de tomar aire.

Mike, de pie a su lado, simplemente los observo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No lo se," Anna contesto entre respiraciones pesadas. "¿Aun me dirás que mi novio es un fenómeno?"

_Eso _dolió mucho más de lo que debería, y Loki dio un paso atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado. "Procede como mejor te parezca," dijo, y cuando salió del edificio, dejo que la puerta se azotara detrás de él.

No debía de haber importado, pensó mientras se recargaba contra una fría pared. Aun sin zapatos y sin camisa, estar de pie en el gélido clima no le molestaba. Nunca lo había molestado. Y eso hacia todo peor. Tragando con dificultad, Loki cerró los ojos. Era el comienzo, pensó. Seguramente, este era el principio del fin. Si Ben era un fenómeno, entonces Loki también lo era, y pronto, Mike pensaría igual que Anna. Una vez que Mike compartiera el pensamiento de Anna, ellos envenenarían a la familia en contra de él.

De nuevo estaría solo, ¿Pero no era así como debía de ser? Loki era Loki, rechazado y extraño, sin poder encajar sin importar donde estuviera. El poder ser aceptado en Midgard por una familia mortal –

_Ridículo._

¿Había pensado alguna vez que esto funcionaria? ¿Que lo había poseído para ser tan tonto?

_Patético_. Él era patético por pensar que había encontrado un hogar y que seria feliz y amado ahí. Alejándose de la pared de manera tambaleante, comenzó a caminar. Si los chicos lo buscaban, no lo encontrarían. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos, de todos.

* * *

Anna era miserable. Estaba sentada en su cama, en posición fetal con un parche caliente y bolsas llenas de hielo porque Loki golpeaba fuerte cuando estaba molesto. No es que no se lo mereciera.

Desde que regresaron a casa tres horas atrás, ella había pensado mucho. Anna regularmente evitaba pensamientos profundos, búsquedas en su alma y la introspección, pero ahora lo hacia porque lo necesitaba. Y llego a la conclusión de que había echado las cosas a perder. Y mucho.

Como sea, Ben tal vez era un gigante de fuego. Eso apestaba un poco. No podía conseguirse un chico normal para ser su novio, tenia que elegir al gigante de fuego. Seguro. Pero podía sobrellevar eso. Loki era un gigante de hielo. Cual era la diferencia, en serio, ¿Qué Loki era de hielo y Ben probablemente de fuego? Loki no estaba tan mal. Oh, claro, en ocasiones ella lo presionaba mucho, y en ocasiones él respondía con alguna frase desagradable o un golpe.

O, ya saben, arrojándola al piso, estrellando su cabeza contra el cemento y tratando cortarle la garganta.

Pero ese era Loki. Era parte de su personalidad, dos mil años de extraña personalidad, y por lo que le había contado a ella y a Mike de su vida, era más que sorprendente que no la hubiera abierto de la garganta al ombligo hasta ahora.

Entonces Ben era un gigante de fuego. ¿Y que? Eso no lo convertía en un monstruo. Lo que lo hacia un monstruo era el hecho de que probablemente era él quien estaba detrás de los perros ardientes del infierno que vagaban por la ciudad. Y posiblemente también de los zombis.

Anna se restregó el rostro con la palma de sus manos mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir por sus ojos. No iba a llorar. No lo haría. Aunque se sentía como basura. Anna sabía, que había tenido la oportunidad de detener su reacción y pensar, que había sido una niña mimada. Si llamaba fenómeno y monstruo a un gigante de fuego, ¿Cuál era su opinión con respecto a los gigantes de hielo y a Loki? Probablemente nada bueno.

Y no había sido intencional. No en realidad. Bueno, si, Ben tal vez fuera un fenómeno, pero Loki no. Loki era un poco extraño, pero eso era porque se trataba de un príncipe Asgardiano o algo así. Eso le daba carta blanca, en su mente, para ser un poco raro.

Alguien golpeo a su puerta, y esperanzada porque fuera Loki, ella salto de la cama, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Pero, no, era solo su Mamá. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto, asomando su cabeza por la puerta sin entrar en la habitación. Bien. Anna no quería lidiar con la culpa que podía hacerle sentir su Mamá.

"Si, bien," Anna dijo, girándose para buscar su teléfono. Si jugaba Bejeweled el tiempo suficiente, su Mamá pensaría que estaba enviando mensajes de texto y se iría.

"Mike dijo que Loki te derrumbo mientras practicaban un truco. ¿Ningún hueso roto?"

"Dah, sigo aquí, no en el hospital." Ella hizo una mueca, notando que de nuevo se estaba comportando como una malcriada. Era un mal mecanismo de defensa, reaccionar de esa manera con las personas cuando no estaba de buen humor. Y ser consiente de que lo estaba haciendo solo empeoraba las cosas. Argh, Anna odiaba los conflictos. Sonriendo de manera dudosa, pregunto, "¿Ya regreso Loki?"

Su Mamá negó con la cabeza. "No. Mike salió a buscarlo." Ella dudo. "Dime si necesitas algo." y así salió de la habitación de Anna, dejando la puerta entrecerrada.

Anna se mordió el interior de su labio por un minuto, observando su teléfono celular, y después salto de la cama. Moverse dolía, pero no importo. Tenía una misión. Una muy importante misión.

Bajando de prisa las escaleras, tomo su abrigo del armario y grito, "Saldré a caminar," antes de ponerse las botas y salir por la puerta de la cochera antes de que pudieran detenerla.

* * *

La caminata al parque le tomo cerca de cinco minutos, para cuando llego ahí, se sentía como un cubo de hielo. Caminando entre la nieve, se dirigió hacia el roble mas grande, levantando la cabeza, pudo observar a Loki. Estaba en verdad azul.

"Oye," dijo ella, levantando su mano y agitándola.

La mirada que él le dirigió estaba tan vacía que en realidad era aterradora.

Ella suspiro. "Mira, lo siento," dijo. "Por lo de hace un rato. Yo—yo tenía muchas emociones. Ya sabes." Ella metió sus manos enguantadas en las mangas de su chaqueta, cerrando los puños para mantener el calor. Loki dejo de verla, y casi la hizo gritar. Disculparse era inútil—siempre – y tampoco es que él lo hiciera sencillo.

Para ser justos (¿Quién quería ser justo?), ella supuso que Loki no facilitaría las cosas.

"Te llame fenómeno," dijo, tomando la ruta de honestidad total, que importaba el orgullo que le quedara. "Y eso fue muy inapropiado. No eres un fenómeno." Atemorizante, si; pero un fenómeno, no.

El salto del árbol, desde casi diez pies de altura, y aterrizo ligeramente sobre el suelo. El azul teñía su piel, haciéndolo parecerse al cielo en el crepúsculo. Había marcas en sus brazos y pecho desnudo, extrañas porciones de piel en relieve, y Anna las encontró fascinantes de la misma manera que le fascinaban los tatuajes.

Ella levantó sus ojos hacia el rostro de Loki y se rehusó a estremecerse ante su mirada. Tan roja, como la sangre, o rubís. A ella le gustaban los rubís.

Finalmente, ella lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombro, con lo que se gano nada más que una ceja levantada. "Fui mala y estúpida. Me dio pánico cuando me contaste sobre Ben. Pero creo que tu eres genial."

La otra ceja se levanto.

"No lo haces fácil, sabes."

"Lo se." Había algo en su rostro, en su expresión. Que ella no podía identificar, pero pensó que era casi como vulnerabilidad.

Ella saco sus manos de las mangas de su chaqueta, y lo tomo del brazo. "Vamos, regresemos a casa," dijo. "Me da frio solo de verte."

"Como gigante de hielo, el frio es menos intenso para mi."

"Bien, no eres todo un pastelito especial," dijo, y después comenzó a reírse. "Oh, Dios, es como. Eres un gigante de hielo. Como, si estuvieras cubierto de escarcha en lugar de betún." Su risa hizo que la chica se doblara, y sabía que no tenia porque hacerlo, en realidad, era un comentario estúpido. Era una broma estúpida. No era divertida, y probablemente él no la entendiera, Loki odiaba los dulces. Pero Anna no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando estaban a medio camino de la casa, Anna dejo fluir todos sus sentimientos acerca de la vida, el universo, y todo lo relacionado con él sin sentir ningún remordimiento por hacerlo, Loki soltó su brazo del agarre de la chica. Y por un minuto, ella pensó que se había alejado para desparecer de sus vidas, y nunca más regresar. Ella lo miro a la cara, sin molestarse por esconder sus emociones, de todas maneras no era buena para ocultar esas cosas, pero él le dio una mirada indulgente y como respuesta paso su brazo por el hombro de Anna para acercarla a él.

"La forma en que te di la noticia dejo mucho que desear," dijo "Tu reacción es comprensible."

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Anna y ella se acerco mas al costado de Loki, sorprendida por su calidez. Una parte de ella esperaba que su piel azul fuera mas fría al tacto, pero no lo era. Aun era tibia cuando toco su hombro con su mejilla. "Oye, ¿Loki?" dijo mientras caminaban por la acera de su casa y su piel azul se volvía pálida de nuevo.

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por ser un buen hermano," Anna apretó la mano que se encontraba en su hombro y la retiro. Entraron en la desordenada habitación, su Mamá estaba ahí, su rostro era una mezcla entre preocupación desenfrenada e ira creciente. Ella llevó a Loki a la habitación familiar, lo envolvió en mantas y le preparo un té caliente.


End file.
